Iris
by FreakEmoWriter17
Summary: The 3rd installment to the Sunday Morning series if you've never read Sunday Morning, I suggest you read that, then Far Away, and THEN continue reading this one haha!
1. Opening

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah so happy birthday to Tommy4eva! I hope you have an awesome birthday! And now here is the opening to "Iris" the sequel to Far Away haha. Like I said, this one isn't as T/J centered as the previous two, but I hope it's still as good as the last ones. After two stories everyone would start to think what else could I have happen to the Harrison-Quincy family, but something really odd hit me and (I have to admit, the first person so far that I've read that's used this idea is the writer for "Pure Attractions" WHICH NEEDS TO BE UPDATED SOON! lol, so i hope you all enjoy this, I'm having a great time writing it, and here's the opening!

* * *

Opening: 

It has been almost one year since Tommy and Jude had gotten married. The Harrison-Quincy family decided together that they would move into Tommy's house, since it had more room and they would keep Jude's house up for rent. Jess is now half way down with her Senior year in high school, and has already received early acceptance into Berkeley with her cousin Sarah. Over the years as the two cousins grew up they had grown close, almost like sisters.

Nate and Sadie still live in Toronto, but Sarah and Jess make frequent trips to each other's houses for visits, which end up becoming full weekend jam sessions. With Jess on guitar and Sarah on piano, the two make great music together. Jess and her boyfriend of almost two years are still going steady, they've had a few bumps in the road, but they manage to work it out.

Ever since the big Harrison-Quincy wedding, Tommy and Jude had been doing interviews and were even asked if they would come back out into the spotlight. Each interview was the same, and all their answers were the same, just that they were happy, lucky, in love, and not expecting another member to join the three member family just yet.

And we now find Jude and Tommy, sitting at home looking through their wedding album on their one year anniversary.


	2. Chapter 1

Jude was sitting on the couch with Tommy, sipping tea and looking through their wedding album. It was filled with pictures of the two smiling, stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking, dancing, and them all just having fun with their family and friends. Tommy was rubbing Jude's stomach, which now had a slight bulge.

"I can't wait for him to start kicking," Tommy said softly, still rubbing her belly.

"Hey, we don't know if it's going to be a boy," Jude said placing her hand over his.

"We don't know that it's not either, and we have a girl, so it's only fair for this one to be a boy," Tommy said still rubbing her belly.

"Well, I for one, can wait until IT starts kicking. If this one's anything like Jess, I'm going to be in for some pretty long days," Jude said sipping more of her tea.

"From what I heard from my dad, I was a gentle baby," Tommy said trying to indirectly pin the blame on Jude.

"Excuse me, your dad doesn't count, he's not exactly the one who gave birth to you," Jude said jokingly.

"Mmm, I love you," Tommy said kissing Jude softly.

"I love you Quincy, but we got to get up and get ready for the party the studio is throwing us," Jude said getting up and throwing a pillow at Tommy.

Tommy watched her walk into their bedroom. He still couldn't believe Jude was his wife, his soul mate, that she accepted him as her husband. Tommy smiled at the thought that Jude was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, he then chuckled knowing she was the only woman on Earth who could get him to listen to anything. Tommy got up from the couch and followed Jude's foot steps to their bedroom, where he had joined her in the shower.

Jess drove up to the house in her silver Mustang with Ethan behind her only minutes after Tommy and Jude decided to get ready. It was five in the afternoon and the party started at six. Jess saw the opened wedding album and closed it back up and placed it back on the shelves that contained five other photo albums.

"Just make yourself at home while I go get ready, k?" Jess said to Ethan who just smiled up at her and said.

"When do I NOT make myself at home?"

Jess just laughed and threw a pillow at him while she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

About 20 minutes later, Tommy appeared from his bedroom in a pair of nice jeans, a buttoned shirt and his traditional leather jacket over it and his sunglasses in his hair.

"Ethan, how's it going?" Tommy asked shaking his hand.

"Everything's going good Mr. Quincy," Ethan replied sitting back down on the couch.

"I've been telling you for what's almost been the past two years now, call me Tom," Tommy said sitting in his chair as they both waited for the two girls to enter.

Jude was the first to come out, she was wearing a casual pair of dress pants and a matching top which cut down the front a little, just to not be too revealing and still classy. Jess appeared from her bedroom in a knee length skirt and matching top. The two women looked beautiful and the two men could only keep reminding them that they were stunning.

At six, the four drove over to Q Records, where they could hear the live band playing and everyone already there. Once Jude and Tommy walked in, everyone cheered and welcomed the guests of honor.

Everyone talked, and mingled, and had a great time. Towards the end of the night, David Marks, an Oscar winning director and producer, approached Tommy and Jude.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, it was a pleasure to have finally met you. But I must admit, I have a proposition for you," David said wringing his hands.

"A proposition?" Jude questioned, an eye brow raised.

"What do you propose?" Tommy asked.

"I was wondering, how you two would like to do a movie about your lives, from when you two met up until the wedding," David said with a grin on his face.

"What? Movie? What?" Jude asked again half in disbelief and half just blown away.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I'm not so sure," Tommy said, trying to be polite.

"I must beg you to reconsider Mr. Quincy. At this day and age, you and your wife are legends in the music industry. Not only that, but the best producers and song writers anyone has seen in years, I have to ask you to reconsider my offer. Before I go, here is my card, give me a card once you two have come up with a final decision," David said handing Tommy the card and then walking out and into his limo.

"He wants us to do a movie," Jude said staring at the card.

"I know, this is...incredible. But I'm still not understanding why of all of the music industry's couples, us?" Tommy said, but then Jess came into the conversation.

"Dad, please tell me that was a rhetorical question," Jess said, her hand on her hip. She then took Jude and Tommy's blank stares as their answer.

"Dad, you won over 10 awards from different award ceremonies based on ONE album. Mom, you won nearly twice as many with four albums, not to mention, you still hold the record for the most albums sold in Canada within the first week. Not only is there that to take into consideration, but the fact that you two have chemistry beyond any other producer artist combo that anyone has ever seen, and once you turned 18 Mom, everyone was just waiting for you and Dad to come out and be true to yourselves. And then we all know some sort of intense drama must have gone down for me to have happened. I say think about this, really think about it. Not only for yourselves, but to give everyone out there some insight to what it is like to be a Harrison, Quincy, or in my case a Harrison-Quincy," Jess said with a smile as she and Ethan walked out of Q Records hand in hand.

Later that night while Tommy and Jude were in bed, they both were just lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling think about what Jess had said.

"Is it just me, or is Jess actually right?" Tommy asked still staring at the ceiling.

"I guess Jess is actually right. So are we actually going to say yes to David then?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, that would mean we'd have to tell them EVERYTHING. As in, our thoughts before you turned 18, after you turned 18, and the whole Jess fiasco-"

"Jess is right, this would make a good movie," Jude said jokingly while Tommy just gave her a look. "Sorry,"

"Seriously Jude, if we go through with this, everything is going to come out," Tommy said.

"Well I'm not hiding any secrets here. It's just that, you don't know EXACTLY what happened during those 16 years we were apart. They were tough for me, being a single parent and all," Jude said holding Tommy's hand.

"Mhmm, I'm kind of hoping that if we were to agree to this movie, they kind of flash through those sixteen years, sort of like just doing a voice over with some clips stream by or something," Tommy said, rubbing his thumb over Jude's hand.

"So does this mean we're going to say yes? We're going to do this movie?" Jude asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy sighed for a bit, and thought again on the thought of saying yes. "Yeah, looks like we are,"

The two had then gone to bed that night, finally being able to sleep with out any doubts on their thoughts of creating this movie. The movie that would let the whole world in on what it was like to be in love with someone who was almost unattainable.

The next morning, Jude walked into the kitchen and started a pot of tea and some coffee for the three of them. Jess was the next to come into kitchen, her hair was up in a messy bun and she obliviously filled her coffee mug with the tea and drank it before Jude had a chance to tell her. Jess immediately spit it into the sink.

"What was THAT?" Jess said looking at her mug in disgust.

"Tea, I can't have coffee remember?" Jude said sipping on it.

"Ugh, looks like I'm gonna go on a Starbucks run after breakfast then," Jess said pouring out her mug and washing it.

"So we've decided on what our decision is for the movie," Jude said placing her cup down as Jess got aggravated with the way Jude was cooking and took over.

"And?" Jess asked.

"We've decided to do it," Jude said sitting down in the chair.

"Really? That's great!" Jess exclaimed finishing the omelette and putting it on a plate.

"Yeah, and about it Jess. You are only going to be coming to the interview when you are required. I don't want you coming before that," Jude said sipping on more of her tea.

"What? Why not?" Jess asked sitting down at the table just as Tommy appeared in the kitchen.

"Because, I'm not so sure I want you to know what happened between your dad and I before the film comes out," Jude said sipping some more on her tea.

"She's going to be seeing it anyways, Jude," Tommy said filling his cup with the tea.

Jess looked between her parents and noticed Jude's hard stare on Tommy and he quickly backed down from the conversation.

"So should I call David or are you going to?" Jude asked.

"I will, I want to go over everything before we make anything definite," Tommy said.

"In that case, we mind as well set up a meeting for all four of us, since Jess will obviously be taking part in the film, she'll need to be present as well," Jude said helping herself to the finished omelette.

"Alright, I'll call him right now," Tommy said grabbing the card from off the refrigerator and dialing the numbers that he was to call. After a few more rings, David answered the phone in an enthusiastic tone.

"Good Morning, David Marks speaking," he said into the phone.

"Mr. Marks, this is Tom Quincy," Tommy said into the phone.

"Mr. Quincy, please, call me David, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm doing just fine how about yourself?" Tommy asked.

"Everything is good, so what is it I can help you with? Have you and your family come up with a decision?" David asked playing with a pen on his desk.

"Well, Jude and I have some things we would like to go over with you, and we were hoping we could set up a meeting later this week to go over and settle everything before we finalize anything," Tommy explained.

"I understand that very much. Well, I have tomorrow at from noon to two open, is that good for you and your wife?" David asked looking over his schedule.

"That's good, we will see you at?"

David gave them a location to meet at and Tommy hung up the phone once he had written down the address and everything.

"So, tomorrow at noon?" Jess asked.

"Yep tomorrow at noon, it's a Sunday so there shouldn't be any problems," Jude said finishing her tea and then taking the last bite of her omelette.

"You ate that thing fast," Tommy said staring at the empty plate which was full just moments before.

"What can I say? I'm eating for two here," Jude said with a grin.

The next day at the meeting, David was already there with his secretary as the family of three entered the restaurant only to be ushered towards David's table.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, it's so good to see you two again," David said shaking each of their hands.

"David, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Jess, I don't believe you met her at the party," Jude said as the two shook hands.

"Alright, now before we order, I would like to jump right into topic and get down to business. I was thinking at first to start the script when you, Jude, won Instant Star, but then I thought about it again, and it'd be more interesting to start at Tom's Boyz Attack days," David said with a little questioning tone in his voice.

"Way back to those times? That was almost 30 years ago. I'm not so sure everyone will remember all of that," Tommy said, obviously, and doing a lame job at trying to get the idea out of his head.

"You kidding me? That's still one of the first things that comes to mind when people talk about you, sorry to say that Tom," David said with a slight laugh.

Tommy just sipped his water and raised his eyebrows for a brief moment. Jess was watching and listening to the conversation grow.

"So would that be ok with you two? To start the film that far back?" David asked.

Tommy looked at Jude, who looked back at Tommy and they both just nodded and shrugged. Tommy was a little nervous about it, during that time he had many one night stands and had done many things he wasn't too proud of.

"Tom, I know what you're thinking. That maybe showing that side of the story is a little risque but I promise you it won't take up too much of the beginning of the film. I'm thinking the movie would be about 2 in a half hours three hours tops. Your guys' story isn't exactly routine and robotic so I'm sure it would be it's money's worth, so it'll only take up about the first 20 minutes. Afterwards we'll jump into where you and Georgia Bevans met and how you became a producer at G Major as well as how you met Jude," David said.

"Alright, I think it sounds ok so far, you ok with all of that Tom?" Jude asked.

"Um yeah, if you're ok with it, it sounds good," Tommy said holding Jude's hand.

"Ok, I was thinking of ending the movie at the wedding, you two sliding the rings on each other's fingers and that first kiss after the wedding. If there are any objections feel free to tell me," David said.

"Nope, everything sounds good," Tommy remarked as Jude and Jess just nodded.

"Alright, well, were there any other technicalities you would like to discuss?" David asked.

"What do you think the rating of the film would be?" Jude asked, a little concerned with this aspect.

"With all do respect Mrs. Quincy, it all depends on the content of the film. The rating can't really be given until we're done filming and the MPAA screens the film first. From what I've heard so far, it sounds like PG-13 should be fine, but I'm not positive," David remarked trying to be as clear and concise as possible.

"Alright, well, how about school? I understand that my daughter Jess will have to attend some of the interviews for the script writing since she was present for about half of the relationship that will be filmed," Jude asked.

"Jess, you're a senior now in high school right, I'm assuming you have half day schedule and get out at 11?" David asked. Jess nodded in agreement.

"We can arrange for the interviews once we start to need Jess to happen after school at I'd say around 11:30 just so she doesn't miss school," David said writing that into his palm pilot.

"Alright, so I think all my concerns have been addressed," Jude said.

"Well, I was wondering who you had in mind in playing the roles," Tommy asked.

"Heh, well we do have some actors and actresses in mind, such as Derek Samson for your role Tom, and Elizabeth Carson as Jude," The two looked at each other, not really sure who they were.

"Here, I have some studio shots of them," David said handing them the pictures. Both actors had the hair and eyes to play the characters. Derek had the dangerous mysterious look down, and also looked as if he could pull off Tom's playful and caring side when it came to Jude. Elizabeth looked very much like Jude, except her hair was naturally a dirty blonde, but that could be easily taken care of.

"And so, I believe I have answered all the questions?" David asked. They all nodded and decided to finally start lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, here you'll get a small glimpse of some of the new characters of the story. Don't hate me for the Jess/Ethan stuff that happens, but honestly IMO, I didn't really think Ethan was suitable enough for Jess, and so, please don't hurt me in this next chapter lol.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, it only took about two weeks to get all the interviews done for the script. Before the Harrison-Quincy household knew it, they were receiving phone calls saying that casting was just starting to take place. By now, Jess had managed to graduate early and had just about a year until she was to attend school in Berkeley. Jude's pregnancy was coming along well, every once in a while she had her mood swings, but then they managed to swing back to what they had been just moments before. 

One day while Tommy and Jude were at the studio, Tommy received a call on his phone, causing him to take a break for a few moments.

"Hello?" Tommy said into the phone.

"Mr. Quincy! It's David here, I just wanted to call and let you know that we are going to be starting production next month on July 1st, and we are going to need you and your family out here for the read through and filming," David said into the phone.

"Alright, that shouldn't be a problem. But are we really needed for the filming process? Because I'm not so sure that would be good for Jude and the baby," Tommy said, concern growing and evident in his voice.

"I know that filming conditions aren't exactly the most suitable for your wife Mr. Quincy, but I can assure you that we have something special in store for your family. We've managed to rent out a house for your family just 5 minutes away from the studio and you will have a trailer that meets all the standards that your family requires," David mentioned.

"Ok, I'll inform Jude and I'll get back to you with our information. Thanks for the call," Tommy said closing his cell phone and rubbing his forehead.

Jude saw Tommy at the door and immediately looked up. Tommy gave her a sarcast "Everything's just peachy," look with his eyes, and Jude had quickly taken the hint. Jude stood up and walked over to the front of her desk, sat on top and pulled Tommy towards her.

"Ok Quincy, what's up," Jude said leaning her forehead against his and looking into his eyes. Tommy stared into her deep cloudy blue marbles of eyes and just smirked.

"We are going to be needed at the filming sight of our movie, the whole entire time," Tommy said to her, Jude rubbed Tommy's arms in a medicinal way and sighed.

"I'm pregnant and due in September , film sights aren't exactly famous for being perfect for women in labor," Jude said. Jude was only about four months pregnant and just starting her second trimester.

"I know, that's what I told him. He said he had rented out a house five minutes from the shooting, and that our trailer will fit all the requirements we specify with him," Tommy said, still leaning his forehead against her.

"Alright, then it sounds ok to me. Why are you still all worked up?" Jude asked her voice soft, almost in a whisper.

"I just don't want the baby to be affected by all of this. I already missed out on a lot with Jessica, I don't want to miss my chance on missing this one," Tommy said, placing his hand on Jude's belly.

"You won't, everything will be fine, I'll be fine, this little one will be perfect. Don't worry about this ok?" Jude said kissing him on his lips.

"Alright, but if you're feeling uncomfortable at all, we're leaving, I don't want to jeopardize what we have," Tommy said.

"Everything will be fine," Jude remarked pulling Tommy into a hug. They stayed locked in their hug for a while, until Tommy pulled away.

"I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you around," Tommy said with a warm smile as Jude waved him off and watched Tommy walk out of her office.

Jude went back and sat down in her desk chair and picked up her phone. She started to dial her daughter's phone number which immediately started to ring.

Jess and Ethan were at his apartment, engaged in a very heated make out session, the two didn't pull apart until Jess finally heard the third ring.

"I gotta get that," Jess said breathlessly.

"No, don't. Just let it ring," Ethan replied trying to pull Jess back to him.

"I'm sorry, but it could be my mom," Jess added grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hey Jess, we have news on the movie," Jude said into the phone, writing down some one liners that just popped into her head.

"Really? So what is it we gotta do?" Jess asked, looking at Ethan, who had a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Well, they have just finished putting together the script, and they are going to want us to come in next month to sit in during casting and filming," Jude mentioned.

"You mean, we're going to be needed for ALL of casting AND filming? That's a long time," Jess said looking back at Ethan who now just had a sarcastic grin on his face.

"I know hun, but we're not doing this for free, we're all being paid here as co-producers, screen playwrights, and directors," Jude added.

"Really? We all are?" Jess asked.

"Yes hun, I know it's a long time, but we need you in on this, you're a major part of this too," Jude said, pleading with her daughter.

"Well, I'll think about it a little more and I'll get back to you later tonight," Jess stated. The two said their byes and Jess looked at Ethan with a look of equal irritation.

"What the hell is with you?" Jess asked her hand on her hip and her tone with a little edge to it.

"With me? I'm sorry for wanting to get close to my girlfriend without any interruptions," Ethan said standing up now.

"Excuse me, we've been spending time together everyday after I got out of school! We just spent like a whole hour doing nothing but making out! I'm sorry if I want to know what's going on between my parents!" Jess argued back.

"It seems like everytime we're ready to take that next step SOMETHING pulls you back! You act like you can't ignore one phone call from your mom or dad! The world isn't going to come crashing down if you don't answer the damn phone!" Ethan shouted.

"I'm sorry that I put my family first alright? You can't expect me to put you before everything!" Jess yelled.

"Well then I guess I know where I stand in your life," Ethan remarked.

"Don't try and pull that type of shit with me! Don't try and put me on a god damn guilt trip! You're the one being impatient and unbearable! God! I just can't stand you right now! Why are you being such a freakin' jerk!" Jess shouted at him.

"I'm sorry for wanting to take that last step with you alright? I'm sorry that I love you and want to be with you! Is that what you want to know?" Ethan yelled.

"If you want to be with me, then stop being such a jerk and get used to me wanting to know and be close to my parents. I can't ignore their calls right now, my mom is pregnant, and with this new movie project I have to be available for them," Jess said calming down.

"So you're going for almost a year?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Ethan, I don't expect you to come with us, but we can try and work this out alright?" Jess said, grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'll come down as often as I can," Ethan said, playing with her fingers.

"Are we ok?" Jess asked.

"I think this movie project is good for us, it'll give us some time to think and figure out what we both want out of this. I love you Jess, you know that. But sometimes I think that you aren't ready to start a future with me," Ethan said.

"Look, Ethan. I just graduated, I want a chance to live the way I want to. I want you to experience that with me. I don't want to settle down just yet, do you get what I'm saying," Jess asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Ethan said plainly.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go to the studio and meet up with my parents, I'll see you tomorrow," Jess said grabbing her purse and making sure she looked ok.

As soon as Jess left, Ethan placed his head in his hands and looked out the window. He loved Jess, she had been great to him. But often, he felt like she was leaving him hanging, he wanted more than just constant make out sessions with her, he wanted to feel her emotions. He wanted to make love to her.

A few more weeks had passed, and Jess and Ethan haven't been as affectionate as they were before, which left Tommy happy and Jude a little worried about her. Tommy and Jude were packing their several luggages getting ready for the limo to pick them all up to take them to the private airport to fly them to Toronto.

"I'm worried about Jess," Jude said folding a shirt and placing it in the suitcase.

"She and Ethan have been on and off again for two years, it'll last a couple of weeks and then they'll be all lovey dovey all over again," Tommy said zipping up one the suitcases.

"I know, but they aren't officially broken up. Usually when they aren't all happy that's because they aren't hanging out or seeing each other. He's still coming around," Jude stated.

"Oh my gosh hun, we've got an A class situation here, we better call Dr. Phil," Tommy said sarcastically as Jude just threw a pillow at him.

"You know not to make fun of a pregnant woman," Jude said her eyes steadying the crossbow with arrows.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Why don't you talk to her on the plane tomorrow? I'll go and talk with Kwest and you can interrogate Jess," Tommy added.

"We're not INTERROGATING her, we're just going to find out what's going on with her and Ethan," Jude said with a coy smile on her lips.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm about done packing, I'm going to check on Jess, make sure she's ready to go, and then we'll be off to our last dinner at our favorite pizzeria until we get back," Tommy said planting a kiss on Jude's cheek.

"Alright, I'm just about done too," Jude said zipping her last bag.

The three of them went out dinner and enjoyed their pizza. Jess was a little out of it, but she still seemed genuinely happy about everything. Jude was glowing from the pregnancy, and Tommy was just happy knowing that he finally had a family of his own.

The flight to Toronto was long and restless for Jude. Tommy was sitting talking away with Kwest, and Jess had her ipod going.

"So what's going on with you and Ethan? Seems to me like there's trouble in paradise?" Jude asked doodling horribly on a notepad.

"Eh, he's just. He's being a jerk. He acts like we don't spend enough time together, and then he's just being really, ugh. He says he wants to have a future with me, and I told him I just want to enjoy life right now and if he wants he can enjoy it with me. I just graduated, I don't need to settle down just yet," Jess explained.

"You're right, but remember, he's never had a family either. Maybe he just wants that," Jude remarked.

"I can understand that, but we treat him like he's part of our family. Granted it's not his real family, but still, ugh, I just don't want to be talking about him right now," Jess said putting her earbuds back in and staring out the window.

They landed in Toronto and were immediately driven to David's office in Toronto for their first meeting. The three walked in and were ushered into the conference room where they had taken a seat around the long conference table. They patiently waited, with only moments later until David and a few more people walked in and taken their seats.

"Hello Quincies, how was your flight?" he asked trying to be polite. They all nodded, clearly tired.

"Alright, well I just wanted to give you all some copies of the script, one for each, it's just for you to look over and then tomorrow we'll start the casting sessions," David said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you David, so are we free to go?" Jude asked, still restless.

"Yep, your driver will take you down to your house, it's completely furnished and everything, so all you need to do is put your clothes away," David said as they all departed.

As soon as Tommy opened the door, Jess found the couch and collapsed on it.

"Oh my god, I just want to sleep until forever ends," Jess said into the pillow.

"Well sweetie, I suggest you get up because we actually have our own bedrooms, ya know," Jude said playing with Jess's hair as she relunctlantly got up from where she was lying and walked down to what looked like her room. It was just plain with a bed, dresser, closet, a tv, dvd player, and ipod station.

"I'm so glad I brought my laptop," Jess said once again collapsing on the bed.

Tommy followed Jude to what looked like the master bedroom. As soon as Jude saw the bed she had immediately pulled the covers off, took off her flip flops and crawled into bed pulling the covers back over herself. Tommy just chuckled at the fact that both girls went straight to bed when they had arrived. The chauffer had just finished bringing in all the bags, and Tommy gave him a generous tip and bid him a good day.

"Like mother like daughter," Tommy said going into the kitchen and making himself something to eat.

The next day, Jude, Tommy and Jess were up and over at the studio at 7, that was their call time. Jude was sipping her tea, as was Tommy, and Jess had a caramel macchiatto. The auditions started at 8, and Jude, Tommy and Jess were already seated at their seats, their personal assistant handing them breakfast which threw them all off.

"I'm not used to having someone serve me," Jess said eating the toast in her box.

"Me either, we didn't get treated like this at G Major," Jude said with a smile taking a bite of the bacon.

"Oh well, I think we're going to be treated like this for a while then," Tommy said just as some of the first set of actors walked in.

"Alright attention everyone! We will spend all of today and tomorrow holding auditions for Tom Quincy, as of now, the scene we will be using for audition is Tommy is talking to Kwest on Jude's 16th birthday about how he feels about Jude," David said through the megaphone. At that moment you head every actor start turning their scripts to that scene and reading the lines to themselves. Jude and Jess just chuckled and sat back in their chairs as they watched each actor walk on stage and do their interpretation.

"Kwest man, you think I'M OK with this? That THE coolest chick I know, THE girl who gets me the MOST is sixteen?" said the actor, obviously emphasizing way too much on all the wrong words.

"Next!" said the casting director, and the actor walked off stage.

They had been there for three hours, watching audition after audition and so far no one has fit the role. David and the casting director were obviously getting frustrated. The casting director said something to David, who just looked at him like he was a genius.

"Tommy! Can I speak with you both for a moment?" Tommy looked at Jude and Jess, got up and followed him.

"Look, you can obviously tell that these auditions aren't going the way we planned. Tommy, do you think you can re-enact and talk to these guys about what your like. So that maybe they can get a better idea of how to do this scene?" David asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Alright, um, give me the megaphone," Tommy said grabbing the mega phone and standing on top of the stage.

Everyone saw Tommy up there and immediately stopped talking and tuned in to hear what he was saying.

"Alright guys, this scene. I'm gonna tell you how I was feeling when this happened. I'm a perfectionist, ask anyone who knows me, I like to get things done the right way and if it's not done right then we're doing it all over again. Kwest and I were discussing which songs to play when Jude entered the lobby for her 16th birthday entrance. I was barking songs at him to tell him what order to play which ones to play and when to play them. Kwest is my best friend and knows me better than anyone else. He could tell I had fallen for Jude, and here I am, very uncomfortable with him blatantly telling me that he figured me out. So what does a guy do when someone has discovered that he has feelings for someone who could land him in prison? He denies. I quickly denied it. I was desperate to try and get him away from discussing this, I was shocked that the only person who can understand me and know what I'm thinking was a girl who had just turned sixteen. I was thinking at that moment how ridiculous it was to even have feelings for her, that it couldn't work, that's what I was thinking, and when I see you guys audition, I want to be able to see that and hear that in those lines and your gestures," Tommy said putting the megaphone down and hopping off the stage as he took his seat next to Jude.

"Ooh, I love it when you bark orders," Jude said sarcastically.

"Ew, mom, offspring present," Jess said with a disgusted look on her face.

Auditions continued, they were getting better, but no one had really stood out from them all. That is, until Tanner Hudson entered the room. He had the same exact build Tommy had, his eyes were also a piercing blue, and his outfit was perfect for the role. He looked the role, but could pull it off? He stood on stage, his eyes staring down the page for a moment, and then brought his eyes up from the paper. He stared off for a moment, his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and exhaled, and then started to perform the scene.

"Kwest man. You think I'm ok with this! That the coolest chick I know, the girl who gets me the most is SIXTEEN...Gimme a break man...she's out of bounds and I'm not that guy," Tanner finished the scene, and Jude was sucked into the scene, as was Kwest and Tommy and everyone else in the room.

Tommy leaned in towards the casting director and asked for his picture. He handed Tommy the picture, and he looked at it for a minute, he didn't resemble him that much, but he had the eyes, the hair, and the style that Tommy had. His voice was soft and raspy, but could become much richer if it were raised.

"He's our Tommy," Tommy said with a grin on his face.

"But sir we haven't-"

"That's the guy that can play my role. We can keep looking for the rest of today and tomorrow, but he's the guy who can act me," Tommy said as he sat back in his chair and just smirked at the two directors.

Auditions continued, and no one else was able to compete with Tanner's audition, but there were a few other actor's in mind. The second day of auditions ended, and Tommy, Jude, Jess, and the directors sat on the stage looking at the photos of the actors. Tommy still said that Tanner had pulled off his role perfectly, and was the perfect guy to play the character, Jude agreed, Jess hadn't said much since she really had no clue about it. Kwest agreed with them also, and it was decided, Tanner Hudson would play Tom Quincy.

The next day, the auditions had started for Jude's character. The scene that was chosen was from when Jude was just about to find out about her father's affair, and she and Tommy were arguing. The next actress that walked in was just about Jude's height, she had pale white creamy skin, and also deep blue eyes. Her style was more on the prep side, but she also looked like someone who could enjoy a good hard rock song. She nodded her head a few times while reading the script, and then looked down at the floor, shaking her arms about, trying to shake out the nerves. Tanner and the actress nodded at each other, giving each other the signal that they were ready. She said the same way Jude had that day and Tanner started.

"Get in,"

"Uh what part of 'I Hate You Right Now,' are you not getting?"

"You wanna write the song alone? Fine. But Under the Mic is Sunday and we gotta rehearse. You need me for that,"

"Right, you wish Quincy,"

"I'm Sorry, Ok?"

"Ok, now try meaning it,"

"Look, this is hard for me, too. But we've been working on this album for months and we are so close. Don't let one stupid little mistake that I-"

"Uhhgh..."

"I didn't mean it like that. Just come back,"

This next line was the part definer. This line held the answer to whether this unknown actress would get the part of Jude Harrison.

"I had a good day today Tommy. A really REALLY good day. Where people didn't hurt me everytime they opened their mouths,"

The scene ended and Jude smiled at Tommy, Jess and the directors and said, "She's our Jude," Jude was definite about this, she saw the girl smile when she heard Jude say that. The casting director asked her for her name.

"Um, Rebecca Earnest," She said a little timidly.

"Well Rebecca, you nailed it. You got the part," the casting director said as she jumped up and down and her best friend and Mom came up to her and hugged her. Jude excused herself from her family and walked up to the three tear filled girls.

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison. Congrats on receiving the role," Jude said with her hand extended for them to each shake.

Rebecca accepted the hand shake, her smile ear to ear.

"I have no doubt that you'll play my character perfectly, if you have any questions on how I would act during the scenes or anything, feel free to call me. I'm going to be on set through out the whole production so I'm here if you need any help," Jude said.

"Thank you so much. It's such an honor to meet you, let alone be portraying your character for my first motion picture," Rebecca said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Heh, how old are you? You look only about my daughter's age," Jude said.

"I'm 19, but my mom was telling my about some of your albums and music while I was growing up so I practically grew up listening to your music," Rebecca mentioned.

"Well I'm flattered that you all enjoy my music, chances are I'll see you when we go through the read through? I'll see you all then!" Jude said waving to them all and going down the steps of the stage towards Tommy and Jess as they departed for their temporary home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright, here you get to finally meet the big new character, so please yet again I'm asking to not completely hate me for what happens lol.**

* * *

The next two weeks were spent casting the roles of Kwest, Sadie, Nate, Jay, SME, Jude's parents, Georgia, EJ, Darius, and everyone else who had a part in the movie. There was only one day that Jude refused to go to the casting and she had also refused to let Jess go. It was then that Jess felt she had a right to know what was going on. 

"Mom, this makes no sense. Why aren't we going to the casting today?" Jess asked as her mother was just lying down on the couch watching TV.

"Because I'm tired and don't want to go," Jude said flipping through the channels.

"That's not true, you know it isn't. Tell me, you've been all weird at certain times ever since you and Dad got back together, now why aren't we allowed to go?" Jess asked.

Jude had enough of this and grabbed the script that was on the coffee table and flipped through it a few times before she found the page she was looking for.

"Since you obviously didn't read the script, read from page 90 to 95, and then maybe you'll understand," Jude said firmly going back to the tv.

Jess read the script carefully, and it was then she realized why no one had told her who was being casted that day. Jude was assaulted after one of her concerts on her world tour. That's why the tour had been cancelled and rescheduled for another time. Jess sat at the table taking in deep breaths and then closed the script walking over to her mom. Jude sat there, her eyes focused on the screen, until Jess pulled her mother in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry mom," Jess said still hugging her.

"You didn't know, it's ok," Jude said with a small weak smile on her face.

"Was he ever caught?" Jess asked.

"By the time I was found he was long gone, and there wasn't enough evidence," Jude said turning the tv off.

"And you're ok that he could still be out there?" Jess asked a little irritated.

"No, of course I'm not. But part of life is understanding that not everything is right and wrong. The areas are all shades of gray, and this just happened to have been one of them," Jude said clearly getting her point across to her daughter.

"What are you going to do the day we film it?" Jess asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. It's going to be shot more than just once, I'm going to have to watch it in the end so I mind as well watch it be recreated," Jude said. Jess just nodded and the two just watched TV on the couch together.

Tommy sat in his chair, his fist clench as he saw the auditions go. Nate was in the same state with Sadie beside him as they stayed with Tommy since they knew that Jude wouldn't want to be here Tommy didn't care who they chose for this scene, none of them did, they just wanted this day over with. Once it was, Tommy silently went home and saw Jude and Jess making dinner and dancing to the music that was playing. Tommy's bad mood eased into tranquility at the sight of his family happy. Jude smiled over at him, and he walked over and hugged Jude tightly.

"You ok?" Jude whispered in his ear.

"They casted him, and now that I'm done yeah, I'm good," Tommy said helping them set the table while Jude and Jess continued cooking, singing to an old mix CD from when Tommy and Jude were younger.

The three had a quiet night together just enjoying being a family, it was something the three had wanted ever since Jess was born. The next day was the read through which everyone had to be present, they would be going through as much of the script as possible.

There would be some moments with voice overs, in which Tommy and Jude would speaking during those parts, and that's how the movie started, with a voice over from Tommy.

"My first job in this crazy messed up business was some low budget taco commercials, later I was basically drafted into the classic boy band Boyz Attack," Tommy continued to read the script while slides of the story board were on the projector. The first scene was Tommy on stage with the rest of Boyz Attack performing "Picked Up the Pieces", the next was Tommy in a hotel room party with his group members with some groupies. Afterwards it was a clip of him on tour, penning down his thoughts, he had a look on his face of not being satisfied with his music career.

"But once I left Boyz Attack, I didn't know I was going to get the loudest wake up call of my life," Tommy said finishing the voice over and Tanner read the next lines. The next several minutes was just dialogue between Tanner, and the actors of Boyz Attack, Darius and Kwest. The next scene was when Tommy had arrived late to the Instant Star finale, missing his client's performance, but he did manage to arrive to see them hand her the contract.

"Oh..my god," Tanner read aloud.

"She's really somethin huh?" the actor of Kwest said.

"Yeah, that's my client? I'm going to have a hard time leaving the studio," Tanner read.

"Well, you better learn fast. She's out of your league," he read.

"No one's outta my league," Tanner read.

"She's fifteen," the other actor read, as they turned the page and Tommy's monologue came back in.

"That was the first time since I was a kid, that I had a hard time accepting no for an answer," Tommy concluded the first scene.

Everyone took a 15 minute break going out for a snack at the vending machines. Jess was getting Jude and herself two bags of chips and a candy bar when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and was face to face with Tanner Hudson.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jess asked.

"Not much, just hungry. I just wanted to say hi," Tanner said, he was acting strangely shy around her.

"Um, well hi. It was nice to meet you," Jess said grabbing the six items out of the vending machine.

"Here, let me help you with that," Tanner said grabbing two bags of chips and walking with her back to the room.

"You know you look just like your mom," Tanner said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks, I hear that every where I go," Jess said with a smile.

_This guy is really cute, he may be playing my dad but he looks nothing like him...Wait, what am I thinking! I have Ethan!_

"Well it's the truth, how old are you? 17? 18?" Tanner asked.

"I'll be 18 in about two months," Jess answered.

"Ahh, I'm 21," Tanner added.

"Thats...cool. So, besides acting, what else do you like to do?" Jess asked.

"I swim a lot, bike ride, really my only talent is acting so I've heard so far," Tanner remarked.

"Heh, for me it was kind of hard to come out talentless," Jess said with a chuckle.

"Well, you are the daughter of Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison," Tanner said.

"Well thanks for the help, but we only have about 5 minutes left, and my mom is going to murder me if she doesn't get some sort of food in her stomach," Jess said, the two smiled at each other and he placed the food on the table and walked back to her seat.

"What was that?" Jude asked opening her bag of cheetos.

"I think Tanner was hitting on me," Jess said a little bewildered.

Jude just shrugged as Jess opened up her bag of lays and they both ate as quickly as they could. Tommy was watching Tanner and Jess exchange words, and he felt a mixture of odd emotions. One, he was a little protective of Jess and he knew what kind of guy Tanner was, but also, Tommy was exactly the same kind of guy as Tanner, he saw what he did to Jude, but in the end it managed to turn out for the best. He just sighed as he went back to his chair next to Jude and they had gotten ready to continue with the read through.

Throughout the rest of the read through, Tanner kept stealing glances at Jess who just sat there, quietly eating her potato chips and sipping on her water as she followed along with the script and the story board that was on the projector. He couldn't help but find her captivating, her big piercing blue eyes following the words he read, every once in a while glancing up to the storyboard to see what was going to showing through the film. Jess chuckled at some of the dialogue that was being said between her 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

"Don't you ever, call me Little Tommy Q again," Tanner read a lot as Jess just smiled at the script, or was it the thought of that her parents actually had a love story worth telling?

They managed to get through to Jude's performance at her school when they all decided to take another break and order in some lunch for everybody. They took a vote and decided on pizza for that day and Chinese for the next. Jess was talking with Jude, who decided she needed a bathroom break and left the room, and Tanner took a seat where Jude was just previously sitting.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tanner asked, straight forwardly.

"Um, I'm underage and have a boyfriend," Jess stated, now getting a little apprehensive towards his attitude.

"Who said it was a date? I was just hoping to have dinner as friends," Tanner quickly said to excuse his intentions.

"I'm sorry, you're a nice guy and all, it's just. I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight," Jess said. It was partially true, she'd rather be out with Ethan. But he was just expecting too much from her.

And a coincidence it was that Ethan happened to have called at that moment. Jess looked down at her phone and then excused herself and went out into the hall to take the phone call.

"It's so good to hear your voice," Jess said into the phone.

"Jess, we have to talk," Ethan said, he was sitting on his couch in his apartment living room. His eyes were red and puffy. He had made a mistake, the one that would cost him someone he didn't want to lose, but he knew the best thing to do was be honest with her.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jess said her tone now serious.

"There was a party the other night that my friend Brent dragged me out to. I had too much to drink and...I kind of slept with someone," Ethan admitted, rubbing his forehead and then his eyes.

"How do you KIND OF sleep with someone?" Jess said, her tone now filled with hurt and anger. Tommy heard this and looked around the corner. Jess was still on her phone, she met eyes with her dad, and he knew to stay back.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Ethan said trying to defend himself.

"That's no excuse! How can you just go and have sex with someone! I thought we were using this time to think about everything!" Jess yelled into the phone.

"We are! It just happened Jess, I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I just had too much to drink and the next thing I knew I was in bed with her the next morning," Ethan said, his voice was becoming shaky.

"Fuck you," Jess said softly in a tone filled with pain and hung up her phone. She ran down the hall, the tears threatening to fall down her eyes, she passed by her mother who saw the same hurt look she had in her own eyes years before.

Jude followed Jess outside. She was sitting on the curb of the front of the building, silently crying to herself. Jude sat down next to her and pulled her heartbroken daughter towards her and hugged her tightly.

"He had sex with someone," Jess muttered, tears still streaming down her face. Jude just wiped away her tears and kissed her on top of her head.

"He's a jack ass who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. It's his loss sweetie," Jude said with a chuckle, that got Jess smiling a little.

"Wow mom, you really are blunt," Jess said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's what I'm known for after my music," Jude said hugging her daughter still, "Everything will be ok. He was your first love, but he won't be your last," Jess just nodded and continued to sit on the curb.

"Now, I don't know about you, but are you too heart broken to eat? Because there are atleast 10 boxes of pizza in there waiting to be digested," Jude said standing up.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mom, I just need a little more fresh air," Jess said leaning back, using her hands to support her. Jude just nodded and came face to face with Tanner who was just coming down the hall.

"Tanner? Was there something you wanted," Jude asked, perplexed as to why he was in this area with two plates of pizza.

"Well, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop ma'am, but I heard the conversation between Jess and what I'm assuming was her ex boyfriend. I just thought I'd go check on her and bring her something to eat," Tanner said innocently. Jude looked Tanner in the eyes, searching for something to give away an alterior meaning, but all she saw was the the same truthful and hopefulness that she sees in Tommy's eyes.

"She's outside right now getting some fresh air, that's really nice of you Tanner. And don't call me ma'am, just call me Jude," she said walking past him and going into the read-through room.

Tanner walked outside and saw Jess just sitting there quietly to herself, and Tanner couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. Her skin was a flawless creamy white and her eyes stood out compared to her dark brown hair and milk white tone. Tanner sat down next to her and handed her the plate of pizza.

"Hey," Tanner said softly, resting his plate on his lap.

"Hey, and thanks," Jess said nodding towards the pizza.

"No problem. For what it's worth, that guy's an idiot. A real jerk for doing that to you," Tanner said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"You don't even know him," Jess remarked, not defensively, just factually.

"I know that you don't cheat on your girlfriend of two years if you love them," Tanner remarked also factually.

"You're right. And, who told you me and him were dating for two years?" Jess asked, confused at his statement.

"Your dad, he mentioned it to me, he thought I was hitting on you," Tanner responded with a smile.

"Well, you come off as you are," Jess said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Sorry. I just thought that since we're going to be on set together for probably a year at the minimum, we mind as well become friends," Tanner said handing Jess a napkin.

"Well, is it just me that you're doing this little budding friendship thing or are you doing that with all the other co-stars too?" Jess asked.

"Everyone else too, look, tomorrow we're having a sort of dinner party at this small pizzeria around the block from the set. Why don't we all go there and just have dinner, me and the other actors and you and your family? David rented out the whole restaurant for us tomorrow and we mind as well invite as many as we can," Tanner said.

"Alright, I'll mention it to my parents, but I'm sure my mom is just going to want to go home and rest, she is pregnant you know," Jess mentioned.

"Yeah, so are we expecting another Quincy to go famous?" Tanner asked.

"Well, my so called 'debut' is going to be on the soundtrack actually, and my character sings a part of one of my songs in the movie, so it's a possibility," Jess said.

"I don't mean to go on such a topic change here, but seriously. You're ex boyfriend sounds like a real jack ass," Tanner said.

"Yeah, he's been like that for the past month, did you get the jack ass bit from my mom?" Jess asked.

"Nope, just came to me. I call them like I hear them, well in this case, hear them," Tanner remarked. Jess smiled and then continued to eat her pizza.

_Maybe I can get through this..._


	5. Chapter 4

Later that night they finished the first half of the read through. They planned on this movie being long, but definitely worth it. The story was a juicy, addictive, plot twist filled one and would definitely be something worth 3 hours. That night, Jess, Jude and Tommy were leaving when Tanner had caught up with them.

"Hey, um Jess, I just wanted to give you my number, that way you can call me when you're on your way to dinner tomorrow night," Tanner said. "Have a good night Mr. Quincy, Mrs. Quincy, Jess,"

Tanner waved goodbye as he turned back around to go inside and get the rest of his stuff so he could leave also. Once they had entered the car, Tommy immediately scoffed at Tanner's behavior.

"What a sleaze, you and Ethan just broke up and he's already hitting on you," Tommy said.

"Excuse me, it's not a date. It's a cast get together party which you two are invited to as well. Tanner's just trying to be nice since we're going to be working on this for probably a year at the minimum," Jess explained putting her earphones in.

Tommy just gave an "Oh, please," look and Jude just laughed at him. Obviously Tommy didn't find this funny at all and then looked at Jude as if she were crazy.

"Do you know what kind of guy Tanner is? I invented those moves," Tommy exclaimed.

"Relax Quincy, Tanner is your double. He's exactly like you in every way and look how you turned out. Happy with a loving family. Tanner's young and still has some growing up to do, but it will be done and hey, I taught my daughter well, she knows how to read a guy the way I was so able to read you," Jude said kissing him lightly on the lips and turning back to her book.

Jess couldn't sleep too well that night. She got up and was sitting outside on the back porch of their rented home.

_So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken, huh? Well, this sucks..._

Jess grabbed her notebook and guitar and went back to the back porch. She was strumming a little on her guitar, trying to get some steady music going, and once she had, she played it a few more times, to burn it into her head so she doesn't forget it, and then the lyrics started to reach her.

_You and me..._

_we used to be together_

_everyday together_

_always..._

_I really feel_

_That I'm losin' _

_my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be_

_the end._

Jess continued to sing, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. She can't allow herself to cry, she hated him, but as much as she told herself that she hated him, she couldn't stop feeling hurt and heart broken. She couldn't help the fact that she still loved him.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what your sayin'_

_so please stop explainin'_

_Don't tell me cuz it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cuz it hurts_

Tanner was standing by a tree on the other side of the fence of the house. He was listening to the entire song, he barely knew this girl, and yet he could hear the pain in her voice. His heart broke for the almost 18 year old young woman, singing out her emotions. As soon as she finished the song, in Jess's eyes, it seemed as if he appeared out of the shadows of the Toronto night sky.

"I heard the song. It was beautiful," Tanner said leaning on the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked, a little creeped out at the fact that he was here.

"You left your journal at the set. I didn't read it or anything, but here, I thought you might want it," Tanner said, handing her the journal she hadn't even realized she left.

"You know, you could have just given it to me tomorrow," Jess remarked looking down at her dark brown leather journal.

"I thought you might have wanted it sooner. Today was a tough day and I thought you might need it," Tanner said.

"I'm not as broken as everyone thinks, I could've lived without it for the night," Jess said, this whole heartbreak thing was getting her irritated.

"But you did need it," Tanner replied.

"What?" Jess asked obliviously.

"You wrote that song, I'm not stupid Jess. You are just like your mother, and whenever she got her heart broken she went straight to the one thing she knew she could depend on, her music. Which is exactly what you did. You needed the journal tonight and I thought I was just being a nice guy and getting it to you," Tanner said.

"How did you even know I was here?" Jess asked.

"I didn't, I just told the limo driver to take me to where you were staying and he took me here," Tanner said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for exploding at you like that. I'm just, yeah," Jess said looking down at her journal again.

"I know what it's like, to be cheated on. It's not fun, you go through a lot, thinking there's something wrong with you, but really, something was wrong with them. Just know that Jess, that you didn't do anything to make him do that. You didn't deserve it and he was the wrong one in this," Tanner said. He started to walk away, but immediately stopped when Jess called out to him.

"Thanks for bringing me my journal. That was really sweet and thoughtful of you," Jess said holding the journal close to her.

"No problem, anything for you," _Damn it, did I really just say that?_ "I mean for a friend. Anything for a friend,"

"Thanks anyways Tanner, I'll see you early tomorrow," Jess said waving to him.

Tanner waved back and walked away, mentally slapping himself for that last speech slip up. He walked into the limo where Rebecca was sitting just smirking at him. The two would read lines together and both felt more like friends than a couple.

"You have got it soooo bad," Rebecca said sipping on her water bottle.

"I do not. I just talked to the girl for the first time today, I don't like her like that," Tanner remarked sitting in the opposite seat to Rebecca.

"What ever, when's the last time you found someone's journal and brought it to them at oh, 1 in the morning?" Rebecca stated.

"Shut up," Tanner said sitting back in his seat watching the cars pass by as they drove off to the hotel.

Jess went and sat back down in her chair, grabbing the page of lyrics and placing it in a blank spot of her journal. When Jess grabbed her stuff and went back inside, she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of water.

"Dad, what are you doing up?" Jess asked, she wasn't expecting him to be there.

"At first it was because I heard your song, and then I saw Tanner out there," Tommy replied taking another drink from his glass.

"Oh, Dad please. There's nothing going on between Tanner and me. I just met him today, and I just found out I got cheated on Dad," Jess explained still standing up.

"I understand that, but I see how he looks at you Jessica, he doesn't see you as just a friend," Tommy stated, putting his cup in the sink.

"Then he's just going to have to learn to deal with his feelings because I don't feel that way towards him," Jess said starting to walk to her room, but paused before entering the hall way. "Good night Dad,"

"Good night sweetie," Tommy said as he followed her and went back to bed.

Jude felt the shift in the bed, and saw Tommy crawling beside her. Jude flipped on to her back and stared at the ceiling. As did Tommy, they both felt like it was the night they were discussing whether or not to do the movie.

"So Tanner was out there, huh?" Jude said grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Yep. I know how he looks at her. He looks at her the same way I looked at you when we first met, and I don't like it," Tommy said, he sounded like a little boy.

"Oh Tommy, just relax. If he's doing that then Jess will be just fine. Granted, I did end up getting hurt, but now look at us baby. We're married, have a family, and our family is growing will have another member some time in September," Jude said, playing with his fingers, entwining her fingers with his.

"I know, but the reason why you got hurt so bad was because you were too young. I don't want Tanner to hurt Jess the same way I had hurt you," Tommy said turning on his side to play with Jude's hands now.

"Tom, Jess is a big girl. It'll be a while before she decides to start date again after today. She just had her heart broken by Ethan for the first time, give her time, she's not going to start dating again for another three or four months at the least," Jude said kissing Tommy on the lips.

"You know not to kiss me in bed, that's how we got that bump in your belly," Tommy said with a smile.

"Well this time, no matter what you can't do anything, I'm pregnant babe, and we both said we weren't going to do anything until this baby is born, so I'm sure making out won't do any harm," Jude said kissing him more passionately this time. The two kept kissing through out the night until they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jess came on to the set in jeans and a giant sweatshirt over her dark green tank top. She had just some eyeliner and blush on with a clear layer of lip gloss, she didn't feel like getitng all dolled up that day. She had her messenger bag with her, filled with a bag of gummy worms and gummy bears (her favorite candy), her journal, a pencil, and her ipod. She was munching on some gummy bears when they reached the scene where Jude and her father had made love for the first time and she nearly started choking. Tanner, Rebecca, and Jude and Tommy all looked over at her as she started to drink some of her water.

"Sorry to interrupt, but nothing is going to actually be...shown, during that scene is there?" Jess asked, her voice a little hoarse from her almost choking incident.

"Like we said Jess, we're shooting for PG-13 here, no nudity or anything too graphic will be shown," David said as he gave the actors the signal to keep reading.

As awkward as it was for Jess to be hearing about this, Jude was turning cherry red from reading about her first time in front of a bunch of actors and movie creators she barely knew at all. Tommy saw this and held her hand, sending little squeezes of his hand to her letting her know that everything will be alright. Jude just smiled at him as she took a drink from her water and the read through continued. When they had made it to the scene where Jude was being attacked, the once cherry red tinted shades of Jude's skin turned pale white as if she had seen a ghost. Tommy and Jess had both noticed this and were both holding her hand. Tommy was rubbing her back as he saw the unshed tears make threats to her eyes that they would fall any moment now. A few tears managed to fall, but Jude quickly wiped them.

:flashback:

_This won't hurt a bit..._

_Jude didn't feel anything and all she saw was herself being enveloped in darkness once the foul taste met her taste buds_

: end of flashback:

The director noticed the tension in the room, and as soon as the read through of the scene was over, he called for a 20 minute break. Jess hugged her mother tightly who was just trying to catch her breath from reading the scene. The actors filed out of the room noticing that Jude, Tommy, and Jess are going to need some time to compose themselves. David walked over to them and sat down in a chair in front of Jude.

"I just want you to know Mrs. Quincy, that you don't have to be there while we film the scene, or even on opening night, I don't expect you to sit through watching that scene if it's going to be too hard on you," David said with sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks, call me Jude. But I'll be fine, I'm just, yeah, it's going to be good, I know it will," Jude said with a strong smile as she wiped her tears and inhaled deeply a few more times, trying to regain her composure and calm attitude.

The next scene was the one Tommy and Jude had been deliberately hoping would never come. Jess was slightly anxious, she was going to hear the whole ordeal of her parents' break up, something she had never heard the account of.

"C'mon Tommy, we both know what you want...how that little red head can't fulfill your desires," said the actress.

"I'm working, and I'm engaged," Tanner read

"You know I can keep a secret, it's one of my other many...useful...talents," said the actress.

"I suggest you back off," said Rebecca.

Jude and Tommy were remembering the scene clearly, Jude's angered eyes, Tommy's attempts at pushing her away, and the model's desperate attempts at seducing Tommy.The next scene was the emotional break up scene. Where Jude had walked in on the two.

"Jude!" Tanner shouted in a slightly alert voice.

Rebecca paused for a moment, trying to get a feel for what Jude would be feeling catching her fiance in this situation.

"Just so you know. I'm pregnant," Rebecca stated flatly, it almost sounded as if her voice was cracking, but Jess and Jude both took this more so as the fact that she was actually a talented actress.

The rest of the scene played out, and Jess just watched the exchange between Tanner and Rebecca, the words being thrown, the emotion evident in their voices even though it was just a read through. Jess glanced at her parents, who just held their strength together, still holding each other's hands. Tommy kept swallowing the lump in his throat, and Jude dabbed at the edge of her eyes a bit, Jess could tell she was seeing it all over again. As soon as the scene ended, it was time for their lunch break.

"Mom, do you want anything?" Jess asked getting up, with her purse in her hands.

"Just some iced tea, I'll just wait for the food to come," Jess was walking down the hall and sensed Tanner right next to her.

"Hey, good job acting in there, even if it is just a read through," Jess said with a small smile.

"Thanks, you ok? I saw you getting a little uncomfortable in there during that scene," Tanner said, genuine concern in his voice.

"It's a little weird, now knowing every detail of what happened. How my mom actually did throw the ring and that's how come he's got a scar under his eye," Jess said with a light chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, well, at least we'll start shooting next week, that should be fun," Tanner remarked.

"Yep, and then I get to start recording, David actually wants me and my parents to work with the music director on the soundtrack and the music for the movie. I'm actually pretty excited about that," Jess said getting the coke and iced tea.

"You should be, music is pretty much your family's forte," Tanner added, looking Jess in her eyes. He had never felt this before, and what made him worried about it all, was these feelings scared him.

"Yeah, it is. I've always been in love with music, listening to it, making it, whatever. But I've never been too ambitious like my parents as to pursue a career in it. Don't get me wrong, I've performed before, but nothing huge like albums or anything," Jess said, her eyes filled with thoughtfulness.

"If it's something you really want, you should go for it. You've got what it takes to make it out there, the only thing that's stopping you is your fear," Tanner said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Fear? I'm not afraid of anything Tanner. Get that straight. I'm just not as motivated to pursue that career," Jess reminded him.

"I'm going to be honest Jess, last night when you were singing, I hadn't ever seen something as real as that before. If I had, it was when your parents were singing. It's in your blood Jess. That want and need to get your voice out there, for everyone to hear and listen to you, it's what created you and practically an instinct. There's no shame in admitting it and no one's stopping you now," Tanner added grabbing his root beer as they both walked in silence towards the read-through room.

Jess couldn't believe her ears. Tanner was absolutely right, she did want that career, the same career her mother had. But what was holding her back? It wasn't fear, she had no reason not to start a career in music, all the signs were telling her she should, but she couldn't find a reason as to why she hadn't already.

"And where does fear come into the mixture?" Jess asked in an apprehensive tone.

"You're afraid you're not going to meet the standards that your parents had made. You're afraid you aren't going to be able to hold up to your parents' names and what they had done for the music industry," Tanner simply said.

"How do you know all of this? You're not even in the music industry," Jess said opening her coke.

"I'm an actor Jess, I'm all about analyzing the human gestures, voice tones, and facial expressions. You aren't an enigma Jess, the only thing that's got me confused about you, is how I was able to read you so fast. It takes me at least a week to be able to get a decent reading on people, and I knew you as if you were the back of my hand," Tanner said going to his chair and helping himself to some chow mein.

Something was telling Jess to follow him, to go and ask him and talk to him more about all of this. And she would have, she really would have, but her parents were there, and they would become suspicious. And suddenly, it was hitting her. Tommy was right all along, her dad could see what was happening, because the same thing had happened to him. He fell for someone he never thought he would, and now Tanner was following his foot steps.

The next scene was the court scene, which went through well during the read through. It seemed as if with each impacting scene, Tommy and Jude became closer, it started with simple hand holding, and then to Tommy's hand resting on Jude's knee, with her hand over it. And then to Jude resting her head on Tommy's shoulder, and then to Tommy's arms wrapped around Jude's waist and his head resting on her shoulder. Jess would normally start mock gagging at the sight, but with the script in front of her, and the story being practically read to her, she couldn't help but finally wisen up and find the sight beautiful.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys, here's chapter 5. I think this was one of those chapters I really got into, you kind of see a side of the Harrison-Quincy family that I haven't really shown before. I hope you all enjoy it, and also, this gives you all a better idea of who Tanner is, I tried to make him as Tommy-like as I could, because as some of you have already guessed, Tanner and Jess are supposed to be kind of like this generation's Tommy and Jude (hey i even got the letter right! lol)**

* * *

Once the read through finished, Jess went outside and was sitting on the bench for a moment, drinking her coke and staring out at the Toronto sunset. She was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't ever be more confused. She was hurt and in pain because of Ethan, yet she was feeling emotions she had never felt before every time Tanner was within just a few feet of her, and then there was the confusion from whether or not she should actually pursue a career in music. Jess settled into the bench, her neck bent back as she allowed the hood of her sweater to support her head, when she had heard footsteps and she quickly looked. 

"Jess, please, listen to me," Ethan said with more edge to his voice than before.

Jess just glared at him, her blood was starting boil just at the sight of him. That cavern in her heart that was once filled with happiness and love for him, was now just filled with pain and anger. She couldn't stand the sight of him. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Tanner was in the alley that led to the front of the building, he heard voices and walked towards the sound. He stopped as soon as he saw Jess and the other guy. He quickly made a mental note that this must have been her ex boyfriend, the jackass who had the nerve to actually cheat on her.

_Fuckin idiot...who honestly cheats on a girl like that, she's better than more than half of the women out there...what a jack ass_

"I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say," Jess said grabbing her stuff about to walk away.

"Stop Jess! Please, I love you! You know I do! I know you love me, too, it was one mistake," Ethan was trying to plea with her, but Jess didn't care anymore, she hated him for what he did.

"Ethan, we aren't working anyways. Why extend this if we're just going to hurt each other. Honestly, I'm almost thankful that you did that. Now I have a real reason to end things with you," Jess said, she was being cold, and hurtful, but she had no choice, it was nothing compared to what he was making her go through.

"What do you mean? You were going to break up with me all along?" Ethan yelled, now anger coursing through his own blood.

"Ethan! Was it really that hard to realize? We both want different things! You want to settle down and have a family! I want to go out there, party a little bit with friends, have some fun, start a career, and then I'll decide when I'm ready to start my own family. I'm sorry Ethan, I'm not ready to do the latter just yet, I'm not even 21 yet and neither are you, and you already want to start planning our retirement. I can't do that just yet. I have another 10 years to think about all that," Jess explained, tears of sorrow threatening to fall.

"So that's it? We're done?" Ethan asked, anger and rage taking over him.

"We were done once you fucked that chick at the party you got wasted at," Jess said pushing open the glass doors and going inside. Leaving Ethan outside in the cool Toronto air to get a grip on the situation.

Tanner appeared from the alley and just walked the same way Tommy had when Jude walked away from Shay towards Ethan with a light smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked, he quickly straightened himself to get a better look at him.

"Just call me a friend of Jess's," Tanner said cooly with a slight tilt of his head at the word friend.

"You stay away from her," Ethan said, trying to make a point that he wasn't going to lose Jess.

"I think she made it clear already that she's done with you. And it's a little hard to stay away from her when I'm going to be filming with her for the next year at the least," Tanner added, his eyes narrowing on Ethan. Compared to Tanner, Ethan was only slightly taller, but looked weaker when Tanner was by him.

"What ever, you don't know a thing about her," Ethan said, trying to clear the thoughts from his head.

"I know a lot more than you think. And I know what you did to her. If you don't want to end up with some sort of injury when you go back to Manhattan, I suggest you stay away from Jess," Tanner said, not in a threatening way, but in a way to definitely get his point across.

"That a threat pretty boy?" Ethan asked, bunching up the top of his shirt, in a way that meant he was ready to strike at any moment.

"Could be, take it any way you want. But I suggest-" Tanner removed Ethan's hand from his shirt. "you never touch me again,"

"Me and Jess are meant to be together, everyone knows that, so why don't you just back off?" Ethan said in a menacing tone.

"Because she obviously said you weren't. She obviously doesn't want to be with you. Now why don't you get that through your head?" Tanner said turning around and walking inside, only to find Jess standing there, obviously she had heard everything.

Tanner just gave her a simple nod and walked back inside the building. Jess stared at Ethan for a moment, her eyes telling Ethan that Tanner was right. They were done, the last two years were fun, but now it was time to say goodbye and close that chapter of their lives. Ethan gave her a weak smile, and turned to walk away. Jess let a tear slip down her eyes, and then quickly wiped it away, and went back to the read through to get her stuff.

Tanner was standing next to the door waiting for her, he had her stuff in his hands, Jess reached for them but he teased her and lifted them above her head.

"Tanner, I'm really not in the mood," Jess said giving up way too soon. Tanner gave her a look and then kept the bag raised above her head, but brought his head to her level, tilting it a little.

"He's a jerk, jack ass, and not worthy of your tears or thoughts. Just remember all that, ok?" Tanner said in a sincere tone that had even surprised himself. Jess nodded and then gave her the messenger bag and a small smile.

Tommy was standing off to the side with Jude behind him resting her chin on his shoulder. Tommy grunted and Jude just chuckled at him.

"I don't like this Jude," Tommy said plainly, just watching the two.

"I know you don't honey, but you were the same way with Ethan and you ended up liking him. And I thought you liked Tanner," Jude said with a smile.

"I liked him when he was playing my character for the movie, for that he was perfect, for my daughter I'm not so sure," Tommy said with a hint of the protective father figure sewn in his voice.

"Relax baby, remember she just got her heart broken and she's not going to jump into anything too soon," Jude reminded him, rubbing his arms again. She knew it made him forget his thoughts.

"I know, but the first time you got your heart broken, I shattered it," Tommy stated.

"And I healed and we moved on, and now look at us. Tommy, get over yourself and live and let live. Jess can handle this, I taught her how to not make my mistakes despite her being my twin, and thinking the same way I do. She'll be ok," Jude said kissing him on the cheek while Jess walked towards her parents.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Tommy asked, trying to hide his obvious father shelter mode he was in.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm tired," Jess said, she locked eyes with Tanner for a moment and then followed her parents and walked out of the studio building.

Once Jess got into the limo, her phone had automatically started to ring, she looked at the number and noticed it was Tanner's.

"Hello?" Jess said in a slightly perplexed tone.

"Hey, it's Tanner, I was wondering if you still were coming to dinner with all of us tonight?" Tanner said as Rebecca, Jason (the actor who got Kwest), and Chris (Jamie's role) just looked at him with an amused look.

"Um, I'm not too sure if I'm up to it," Jess said, in a slightly defeated tone.

"Please? I know today was a rough day, but I'm sure tonight will take your mind off it," Tanner said while the others just started to stifle their laughter.

"I'll give you a call later letting you know if I will or not," Jess said and hung up the phone.

Chris was the first one to start looking at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" Tanner asked, acting as if he didn't know.

"Stop being oblivious, we all know you're falling for her," Jason said with finality.

"Strangely enough, it sounds to me as if this script is actually coming to life," Rebecca said sarcastically.

"That's because it is life, Jude and Tommy's life, not mine," Tanner said taking some more sips from his water bottle.

"Oh please, you like her, admit it. She's a pretty girl if you ask me, but I never knew you liked girls like her," Chris stated.

"I don't like her like that. She's going through a tough time right now and I'm just trying to be a good friend," Tanner said.

"Yeah, a good friend who can get in her pants," Chris said sarcastically as Tanner just gave him a look.

"I don't even like her like that. Guys, c'mon, she just found out her ex was cheating on her, I'm not the type to go and get her when she's vulnerable," Tanner added.

"Oh, so then you do want to get her when the time is right?" Rebecca rebutted.

"No, but I'm just not that type of guy," Tanner said putting his earbuds in. He was trying to get a feel for Tommy's character, so he had a couple songs on his ipod that Tommy had recorded.

He was currently listening to the first song of his first solo album. It was "Love of My Life" (Carlos Santana), he couldn't help but enjoy the the guitar and the soothing vocals. He could understand why Tommy had chosen this song as the first single. As soon as he had hit the second verse, Tanner saw the scene of Tommy and Jude's kiss in the alley play before his eyes. Once they had reached the hotel, Tanner went straight into his room to get ready for the dinner that night. He had really hoped he'd see Jess there.

Jess was lying down on the couch reading a book when Jude walked by and smacked her head gently with a rolled up magazine. Jess jumped from her position and glared at Jude as she rubbed her head.

"Don't look at me like that," Jude said unrolling the magazine and starting to read it. Jude and Jess just laughed at the irony of the situation and Jude was the first to talk.

"So, you are going to that dinner tonight, right?" Jude said flipping through the magazine.

"I don't know, I just ended things with Ethan today. He actually had the nerve to show up here," Jess said, which had perked Jude's interest. Jude closed the magazine and looked at her daughter with sparked curiosity.

"Please do tell all the details, I gave you life I should know details," Jude said in a sarcastic tone as Jess just laughed at her mom.

"Well, Ethan wanted me to hear him out, but I told him that he didn't need to explain. And then he was trying to get to me with the sweet 'I love you''s and what not, but I just told him that honestly, I was a little glad he had cheated on me. It gave me a real reason to break up with him," Jess said as Jude interrupted right here.

"You were going to break up with him?" Jude asked in astonishment.

"Mom, things weren't working between me and him, we were both on different pages and wanted different things. Why work that out when we'd both be hurting each other in the end?" Jess explained and Jude just nodded. "So I walked away, but get this, Tanner appeared,"

"Tanner, eh?" Jude said, this not shocking her.

"Yeah, and he wasn't threatening Ethan or anything, but he was acting like, like I was his special something to protect, you know what I mean? His gestures were much too calm to be those of a brother or boyfriend or even just friend for that matter. It was something I had never seen before. And I think Dad's actually right about him. I think, Tanner might actually like me, in the way Dad thinks he does," Jess revealed.

"Your Dad is worried about that honey. He just doesn't want you to get hurt," Jude said.

"It's too late for that, Ethan hurt me. He hurt me in the worst way possible. But what has Tanner done? Tanner hasn't done anything, if anything, he's helping me get over Ethan," Jess added.

"Honey, you can't possibly be over Ethan that fast, you just broke up with him today," Jude said trying to be rational.

"I know but Mom, with Tanner around, I'm starting to think that maybe I didn't love Ethan as much as I thought," Jess admitted, looking down at her hands and then back to her mother. Jude had a small grin on her face and then said something.

"So you do like Tanner then?" Jude said slyly.

"Mom, he actually gets me. It's weird, he knows things about me that I don't even know. It's the most confusing thing ever, but I keep finding myself wanting to get to know him more. He's so, I don't know, I can't compare him to Ethan because they are just too different. Ethan was a lot more unstable, but Tanner. I can see he's got his own thoughts that he wants to take care of, he's more understanding and he knows exactly what I want to hear and what I need to hear before I tell him a thing," Jess explained.

"All I'm going to say honey, is remember all the things I told you. Tanner seems like a good guy to me, but your Dad isn't so sure, just be careful," Jude said kissing her daughter on her forehead and getting up. "Oh, you never did answer my question,"

"What?"

"Are you going out to dinner or what?"

Jess nodded the answer to her mom as she decided she'd go and take a nice relaxing bath to help clear her thoughts. While Jess was in the bath room, the doorbell rang and Tommy answered it. Tommy took one look at the boy standing at his door and was just about to slam the door in his face until Jude caught the door before Tommy had the chance.

"Ethan, is there something you need?" Jude asked a little coldly, given Ethan the answer that they both knew what he did.

"Hello Jude and Tom, is Jess around?" Ethan asked trying to be polite.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Quincy to you," Tommy said harshly.

"She's not available right now," Jude said, her deep cloudy blue eyes becoming icy every moment longer that Ethan was within her eye sight.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll come back another time," Ethan said ready to turn around but Tommy had one last thing to say.

"I don't think she'll be available for a while Ethan," Tommy said, his point clearly being made. Ethan just nodded and waved goodbye as he walked away.

Jude closed the door and locked it as she walked into the kitchen and started to pour herself some milk. Tommy sat down at the table and just sighed.

"That boy had some nerve coming here like that," Tommy said rubbing his forehead.

"I know, Jess told me he talked to her today. They had quite the break up. Not to mention, Tanner was there," Jude said handing him a glass of milk also as she sat down next to him.

"Tanner? Why was he there, he has nothing to do with this," Jude once again laughed at his reaction.

"He was telling Ethan in the way you told Shay, to stay away from Jess and us. Ironic isn't it? That Tanner happened to have gotten his point across while being able to control himself," Jude said lightly pushing Tommy.

"Don't remind me. I see him Jude. I can see what he's thinking and what he's feeling. It's the same thing I felt with you. He's going to try his hardest to not hurt her, but in the end he just might. I'll give him credit that so far he's being the responsible guy. But it's only been two days since they met, who knows what could happen within the next year," Tommy said taking a sip of his milk.

Just then Jess came out in a pair of nice tight fit jeans, a black Bebe tank top, black flip flops, and her hair dry and a little wavy down, with a natural tone of make up on. Tommy and Jude looked at her for a moment as she walked towards them.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight, do you guys mind if I take the rental?" Jess asked, Jude nodded ok and Jess kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. "I'll be home by 1 at the latest,"

And she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Jess was around the corner from the restaurant when she decided she'd give Tanner a little heads up.

"Hello?"

"I've decided to come after all," Jess said, a little optimism in her voice.

"Great, what time do you think you'll be here?" Tanner asked.

"Turn around," Jess said. Tanner turned around and saw her walk up to him. His breath was lost when his eyes found her sight. She was dressed casually, but she looked amazing in his mind. He thought about all the different things they could do together, but he quickly brushed them from his mind when he remembered she was still heartbroken.

"My lady," Tanner said charmingly holding out his arm for Jess to take. Jess just smiled and fake curtsied and took his arm in hers as they entered the restaurant.

The restaurant was filled with crew and cast members from the movie, but there was a table in a corner with Kwest, Jamie, SME, and the actors that played them. Tanner led her over there and Kwest and Jamie both looked at Jess as if to expect Jude and Tommy, but Jess's eyes told them it was just her tonight. They both looked at Tanner suspiciously, Jamie didn't see anything, but Kwest was just like Tommy, and saw the same thing Tommy did.

"So, Jess, have you decided what you are going to order?" Tanner asked.

"Mmm, I think I'll go with a small pepperoni pizza," Jess said scrunching her nose up a little as she took a sip of her water.

"I'll have the same," Tanner said as the waiter took their order.

Everyone else ordered, and they enjoyed getting to know one another. Jess and Rebecca were laughing hysterically at the jokes Jason, Chris and Spiederman were making, Tanner was smiling and chuckling from here and there. Kwest was focused on Tanner, he wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to pull anything with Jess, his god daughter.

The night came to an end, and Kwest was actually delighted with the way Tanner had treated Jess. Tanner treated the way he'd treat a queen, the same way Tommy had treated Jude before any drama had started. Once Jess said good night to everyone, and everyone had started to leave, Jamie came and stood next to Kwest with his hands in his pockets.

"It's like watching Jude and Tommy all over again isn't it?" Jamie asked watching the two say good night, and then Jess drive off.

"Yep, I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing though," Kwest said as the two walked away and got into their separate limos to take them to their homes.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it took practically a week to update. A lot of stuff has been going on and I'm starting to get major writer's block. I already got several chapters of this story written, but I'm going to be taking a break from this story for most likely a week or two, thanks for the awesome reviews, please read and review.**

* * *

The next week was filled with Tanner and Jess texting each other, and then Jess working on some music for the soundtrack. Jess continually looked at the script for the movie as she jotted down some lyrics for a song. Jude could tell her daughter was healing, she saw with each smile Tanner had brought to her face. Jude was sitting down on the couch reading a book when she felt for the first time since almost 18 years before, that butterfly feeling of the baby's first kicks. 

"Ooooh my god! Tommy! Jess! Come in here now!" Jude yelled as the two ran from their bedrooms and knelt down in front of Jude.

"He's kicking," Jude said softly. The doctor had called Jude a few days after they arrived in Toronto that they were blessed with a baby boy.

"Oh my god," Tommy said with a smile as he placed his hand on Jude's belly, and felt the baby's kicks.

"Can I feel him?" Jess asked and Jude nodded as she placed her hand on her mom's stomach. Jess bit her bottom lip and smiled as she felt the baby's kicks.

"I can't believe he's really there," Tommy said smiling at Jude. The three stayed together for a moment, drowing in the feeling of the new addition to their family finally making his presence known.

The next day was the first day of filming. For Jess, it would be her first day of recording. She was going to be working on "Because of You" (Kelly Clarkson), her mother had already her the song before, it didn't hurt her, it just brought her the insight to what leaning on her daughter did. Jess was standing in the sound booth, the headphones over her head and Tommy was on the other side of the sound board, with a very pregnant Jude who was now almost done with her second trimester. Tommy looked up at Jess and gave her signal to start singing. As soon as she heard the piano, she started to hum a little bit, and then jumped into the first verse.

Jude sat there, with Tommy as they both watched their baby girl sing her emotions of just a little more than two years ago. Jude watched her, seeing the emotions in her eyes as she brought them back out. Tanner was on his lunch break and decided to see what was going on with the musical aspect of the movie, when he entered, Jess was on the second chorus. Jude smiled at him and signaled him with her eyes that it was ok for him to sit in and listen. Jess saw him, and just focused on the music.

When Jess hit the bridge, Tanner's eyes narrowed on her's, watching the emotions pour from her eyes and hear it drip from her voice. He was captivated, she had the pipes to pull of a career like her mother's and the writing ability to maybe even got further. Jess brought the song back to it's piano keys and hummed the song down as it ended.

"You nailed it sweetie, good job," Tommy said into the speaker as he swiveled his chair around and saw Tanner. "Hey Tanner, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on set?"

"Well, I'm on my lunch break right now, and the director decided he wanted each actor to spend a day with the real people. So he practically kicked me off set. He also said you have the rest of the day off," Tanner told him in his most respectful manner.

"Alright, let me just save this song to the lap top and we'll be on our way," Tommy said as Tanner just nodded. Jess walked out from the sound booth and took a seat on the couch.

"Good job Jess, the song was really good," Tanner said in a polite voice.

"Alright Tanner, song's saved let's get going," Tommy said hurriedly as he grabbed his coat and held the door open for Tanner to follow. Tanner waved at Jess and Jude and followed Tommy out the door.

"He's such a Dad," Jess said with a laugh as she sat down next to her mother.

"Yeah, he just loves you. Tanner is so much like Tommy though, it's really scary," Jude said as she felt the growing baby boy start to kick. "Hey! Hey! I'm talkin' here,"

Jess started laugh hysterically at her mom. "Did you just tell an unborn child to stop? Mom! That's insane,"

"Yeah, I know, but you could have killed me when you were kicking, I'm trying to do anything I can to make sure this one doesn't do the same," Jude said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, but still, hate to say it Mom, but I like working with you and Dad," Jess said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, if you really want to, I'll let you record a demi, self produced and all, and we'll see if you're ready to make an album," Jude said starting to stand up.

"Are you serious mom? That'd be awesome!" Jess said hugging her mother.

"Don't hug too tight, we don't wanna kill the baby," Jude said as the two just smiled. Jude walked out of the studio and started to look for Rebecca, while Jess sat at the soundboard and she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Jess? I'm Erica, I'm going to be playing the you at 7," said the little girl, there was an older girl about 16 behind her with her hands on her shoulders.

"And I'm Francesca, Frankie for short, I'm playing you at 15," the older girl had said.

"Oh hey, I totally just forgot that we're spending the day together, come on in," Jess said as the two girls did as they were told.

"How old are you?" Frankie asked.

"I'm going to be 18 at the end of the week, you look about 15 or 16," Jess replied.

"I'm 15, so it's true, you really are making an album?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, well, no not really. But I'm helping with the music for the movie and the soundtrack," Jess said with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool," Frankie replied.

"So, why don't we go out and do some shopping? I know a couple places around here that have some pretty cool clothes," Jess said, the two girls shrugged and nodded as Jess grabbed her purse and the three took off shopping.

Tommy and Tanner were sitting at a coffee shop having lunch. Tommy was pretty much quiet the whole time, as was Tanner, they both found this really awkward.

"So, Tanner. You're quite the lady's man right?" Tommy said putting the menu down.

"Excuse me sir?" Tanner said, shocked at what he said.

"C'mon, I know all the moves, you're talking to Tom Quincy here, I'm nearly a legend with women," Tom said cockily, he was trying to get to him.

"Mr. Quincy, look, I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not 'experienced' in that area, but I'd rather not talk about my personal life," Tanner said respectfully.

"Look, Tanner. I'm tired of beating around the bush here, and I just want to get straight to the point. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Tommy said taking off his shades and looking Tanner straight in the eyes.

"To be her friend Mr. Quincy. She's going to be on set for a year at least and since I'm going to be seeing her quite often, I thought I'd mind as well become a friend of hers," Tanner said honestly, Tommy could see the honesty in his eyes, but he could also see the emotions behind his eyes that meant something more. Not that Tanner wanted something more, but the emotions behind his eyes meant his heart wanted something more.

"Tanner, I see the way you look at Jess. You're looking at her the same way I looked at Jude when I first met her," Tommy said.

"What are you-"

"Tanner, shut up. I know, you see Jess and you can't help but think, what's inside her head? Is she thinking about you? You wonder what's her favorite color, you can't help but feel a pang in your heart when you see her look down and bite her lip when she's in pain. I know what's going through your head Tanner, I know you are falling for my daughter. And you're afraid that you are, because you've never felt something like this before. And it scares you, because old habits do die hard, and the last thing you ever want to do is hurt her," Tommy explained. Tanner looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but know that Tommy was telling the truth.

"I have to go," Tanner said leaving some money on the table to pay for what he ordered.

"Tanner sit down, now," Tommy said, Tanner couldn't help but listen to his words, and sat down.

"Accept this Tanner. Or else not only will you be hurting my daughter, but yourself," Tommy said staring firmly in his eyes, not even blinking.

"Why are you telling me to do this? I thought you wouldn't be supportive," Tanner said, his voice almost shy sounding.

"Because Tanner, I denied my feelings. And look what happened, I broke her heart more times than she deserved. What I'm happy about, is that you just met my daughter, she's older and wiser than Jude was when I fell in love with her. I'm trusting my wife's words when she says Jess can handle this and I'm hoping you will take my advice and accept your feelings and not hurt my daughter," Tommy added.

"But Jess doesn't feel that way about me," Tanner mentioned.

"Don't say that, I see the way she talks when she's with you, the way her eyes light up, and the way she can't help but smile. Jude was the same way. Now I'm not saying you both are going to end up like Jude and me, but take a chance and see what happens," Tommy said. Tanner nodded and their food was brought to them. The two ate their lunch in a comfortable silence before branching out into another conversation.

Jess, Frankie, and Erica finished shopping. Jess had bought them both outfits and took them out to lunch. Jess had also explained to them how to do certain scenes the way she had lived them. Frankie and Erica absorbed their words as if they were coming from a teacher and being passed down to the students, and in a way, they were.

When Jess got home, she saw Tommy and Tanner and Jude playing rummy at the kitchen table. Jess looked at her Dad as if she had just witnessed a miracle and took a seat at the table.

"Hey sweetie, how did your day go?" Jude asked kissing the top of her head.

"It went well, I'm a little tired, that little seven year old has sooooo much energy, how did you deal with me?" Jess said as the two just laughed.

"Well, if I may speak for Tommy and Tanner, they both seemed to have bonded while spending the day together," Tanner just looked at Jess and Jude and smiled at them and then looked back down to his cards. It was his turn and he did his move.

"Rummy," Tanner said with a joking smile.

"You cheated!" Tommy exclaimed as if he were 10 years old all over.

"Nope, no cheating Mr. Quincy, that's not my style," Tanner said, looking over at Jess when he said that last part. The two smiled at each other and Jude noticed this.

"Hey Quincy, let's go to the bedroom, there's something I want to show you," Jude said, almost seductively, as Tanner and Jess just stifled laughter at her sentence.

"You have to show me something?" Tommy asked, trying to relay this correctly.

"Yes, I have to show you something," Jude said with a playful smile.

"In the bedroom?" Tommy asked.

"In the bedroom," Jude said with finality.

"Our bedroom?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Jude lightly pushed him and laughed, "Who else's babe?" and Jude led Tommy out of the room and looked back to Jess and gave her a coy smile and wink and then turned back to Tommy.

"That was hilarious," Tanner said busting out in laughter.

"Haha, I know. My mom is insane, she really knows how to get my dad's attention," Jess said laughing still too.

"So, how are you? Honestly," Tanner asked, looking Jess in her piercing clear blue eyes.

"I'm better. I'm better than when I found out, and I'm healing. Oh, and guess what," Jess said with a smile.

"What?" Tanner asked.

"My mom said if I can self-produce my own demo, and if she and my dad like it, they'll produce my debut album," Jess said with excitement dripping from her words.

"Really? That's great!" Tanner said pulling Jess into a hug.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Jess said pulling away. Tanner's hands found his way around her waist. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, Tanner brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. The two leaned in, they could feel the sparks between their lips before they could meet, when-

"I forgot my book!" Jude said grabbing her book, looking up to see that Jess was blushing and Tanner was atleast two feet away from Jess. She smirked at the two and then walked back to her bedroom. Tommy was sitting there waiting for Jude to explain her smirk.

"What were they doing?" Tommy asked, his arms across his chest.

"Nothing Sherlock, they were just talking," Jude said covering up for her daughter.

"Mhmm," Tommy said as Jude sat down next to him.

"What did you and Tanner talk about that made you two so buddy buddy today?" Jude asked, her curiosity sparking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tommy teased her.

"Seriously, what did you say to him?" Jude asked. Tommy looked into her eyes, and kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips.

"I told him the truth," Tommy said, leaving his answer open to interpretation. Jude feeling unsatisfied with his answer threw a pillow at him and then kissed him again.

Jess looked at Tanner for a moment, and then just smiled, and looked away again. Tanner started to laugh a little just as Jess started to also. They looked at each other for another moment and started to laugh harder.

"You should have seen your face when my mom walked in," Jess said placing a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

"You should have seen your face too, it was probably funnier," Tanner said laughing along with her.

"Ahh, I hadn't laughed so hard in a while," Jess said leaning back on the cushions in the chair.

"I'm glad my face makes you laugh," Tanner said sarcastically, feigning hurt. Jess dipped her fingers in her water and splashed Tanner.

Tanner tilted his head for a moment, licked his lips and then looked back at Jess with a grin on his face.

"You did NOT, just do that," he said dipping his fingers in his water and splashing her just the way she had.

"Well, but the way you fought back, it looks like I did," Jess said with a smile while she wiped away the water that was under her eye.

"Aww, did lil ol' me make Jessie Wessie cwy?" Tanner teased and Jess lightly pushed him.

"Shut up, it was your damn water," Jess replied with a laugh.

"I should go, I have an early call time tomorrow, I'll see you on set," Tanner said kissing Jess on her cheek as he showed himself out the door.

Jess watched him walk out, she couldn't help but exhale deeply, she felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time he was there with her. She smiled to herself, and bit her bottom lip.

_Is this what real love feels like?_


	8. Chapter 7

It was now the second to last day of the week, Jess was sitting in her move chair, which did actually have "Jessica Harrison-Quincy/ Co-Music Director" on the back, watching the scene being acted out before her.

Tanner and Rebecca were standing on the railing of the alley way of 'G Major', filming the scene of when Tommy and Jude shared their first mutual kiss.

"So you wanna help me Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong! Tell me so that maybe I could fix it-"

"You are asking. The wrong, guy," Tanner recited his line perfectly and pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her hard and passionately, or so that appeared. This was the 5th take on this scene, and Jess had seen the kiss done several different times, but she had to say, this time looked the best.

"And cut! Good job you guys we nailed it," David said through the mega phone, "Take five guys!"

While watching the scene, Jess was taking notes of the emotions that were being acted out in front of her so she could get some ideas of what kind of music to be played on the certain scenes. David turned around to Jess and noticed her writing down some notes.

"So Miss Harrison-Quincy, have you got any ideas on what we should do musically for this scene?" David asked.

"Um yeah. And call me Jess. I think we should just let the scene play the way it is, with the thunder and rain in the back ground, it would emphasize more on the scene, and then for the next scene we should have "Time to Be Your 21" play softly in the background as Tommy tells Jude to forget about the kiss," Jess said, she felt weird talking about her parents on a first name basis, but she knew she was talking about their movie counter parts and not about them.

"Ooh, good thinking Jess. You could really have a future in this business," David said as he turned back around.

Jess got up and went to grab a sandwich when Tanner wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ahh! You're all wet!" Jess exclaimed squirming out from under his arm.

"Hey! That's what I get for your parents choosing to make out in the rain," Tanner said jokingly as Jess just lightly pushed him.

"Yeah well, my parents are passionate people, everything they do together is in that passionate hopeless romantic way," Jess said with a smirk as she put the sandwich on her plate.

"I know that someone's turning 18 tomorrow," Tanner said with a smile. Jess smiled back at him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah. The big 1-8, I'll officially be an adult," Jess said almost breathlessly.

"How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?" Tanner asked.

"My parents are taking me out, actually, it's my parents, my aunt Sadie, uncle Nate, cousin Sarah, Jamie, Speed, Kwest, Georgia, and you get the idea. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind it if you came with," Jess said matter of factly.

"Alright, I'll come along, but I want to take you to coffee afterwards. My treat," Tanner said, his head tilted in that way that made his eyes softer.

Jess, just smiled at him as the David started to call everyone back to their marks to start the next scene. Tanner smiled at Jess, and started to walk back towards his mark as Jess just walked back towards her chair where her mom and dad were.

"What was that all about?" Jude asked grabbing Jess's sandwich, taking the first bite and then putting back on her plate.

"Mom, that was my sandwich," Jess whispered as they started to film.

"So? I gave you life. You owe me at least first dibs on your food," Jude said sarcastically, "and shhh, we're filming,"

Jess just smirked at her mother. Jude had done a good job raising Jess, and now that Jess was growing up, Jude felt she could joke with her and treat her the way she would treat her friends or Sadie while still maintaining that maternal instinct. Also, the pregnancy hormones made her feel even more motherly.

Jude's eyes narrowed on the scene before as she saw her character sitting on the couch, trying to stop herself from crying as Tommy's character walked down the hall, visibly shaken. The scene played out exactly the way Jude remembered her 16th birthday, 22 years before. Jude swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard Tommy's character saying his lines.

"Say it Jude. Say it-"

"Ok...Ok, it never happened. There, happy?" Jude's character cried as she walked past him. The camera focusing on her retreating back, and then another camera capturing her hand rip down the "Happy 16th Birthday" sign on the glass.

"Let's try it one more time!" David said in the mega phone.

The scene played out a few more times before David thought they had enough takes. They managed to wrap up the day at the start of the scene where Jude walks in on her father. Once Jude heard that they were done for the day, she exhaled deeply and carefully got down from her chair with help from Tommy.

They had received an offer from MTV to do a reality TV show, a "Making of" documentary to promote the movie. The three decided "Sure, why not?" since they were already creating a film of their lives. Right now Jess was being interviewed while drinking her water.

"We just wrapped up our fourth day of filming. And I want to sleep until the end of time," Jess said sarcastically into the camera as she grabbed her stuff.

Jess walked out of the production sight and met up with her parents, it was already past three in the morning and everyone was exhausted. As soon as she got inside the limo and sat down, she instantly fell asleep. The MTV camera was still following Jude and she turned around and waved the camera man over.

"Shh, awww, it's little Jessie Wessie a sleepin," Jude cooed to the camera as it focused on Jess sleeping, Jude and Tommy laughed as they waved to the camera and drove away.

The next morning, Jess was woken up by Sarah sitting on her stomach as she was still fast asleep in bed.

"Oh my god Sarah, get your ass off me," Jess whined while trying to turn over on her side.

"Nuh uh, not until you get your ass up first birthday girl," Sarah rebutted with a huge taunting smile much like Sadie's.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to do that with your ass on me?" Jess remarked trying to push Sarah off.

"Oh, you're right. Oh and by the way, your new boyfriend? Can we say 'hot'!" Sarah said getting off of Jess.

"What new boyfriend? Ethan and I just broke up like 2 weeks ago," Jess said wiping her eyes and sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Oh please, I heard Aunt Jude and my mom talking about Tanner when we were eating breakfast," Sarah said. Yep, she was definitely Sadie's daughter.

"There's nothing going on between Tanner and me. We're just good friends...who almost kissed last week," Jess said that last part quickly as Sarah nearly started to squeal.

"Shhh! I'm trying to keep that last tid bit away from my Dad," Jess said grabbing a shirt and changing really quickly.

"Oh fine, but when will I meet this Tanner?" Sarah asked.

"At dinner tonight, I invited him," Jess said as the two walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"There's my niece!" Sadie said hugging Jess tightly.

"Hey, good morning aunt Sadie," Jess said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Jess," Nate said handing Jess an envelope.

"Nuh uh, birthday gifts aren't until dinner," Jude said.

"Oh c'mon sis, it's not even the whole gift," Sadie said telling Jess to go ahead and open it.

"Ooh, money's my best friend Aunt Sadie, Uncle Nate, thank you!" Jess said hugging them both.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Sadie asked, looking at Jude and Tommy.

"Well first off, since you both beat us to it, Happy birthday sweetie," Jude said as she kissed her daughter on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, girl," Tommy said also kissing Jess on her cheek.

"We still have jobs to do at the set, and then we were told that we are going to be done by 8, so we can all go have dinner then and then we will come back home," Jude said simply.

"Um, Mom? Do you and Dad mind if Tanner joins us and then takes me out for coffee afterwards?" Jess asked very nicely and shyly. Tommy looked over at Jude who just looked back at Tommy as everyone had eyes on both Jude and Tommy.

"It's your birthday sweetie, you can do what you'd like," Tommy said nodding at Jess. This had taken Jess and Jude and pretty much everyone in the room a back but they let it go.

On set, they were filming when Jude had walked in on her father, but Jess and Sarah were in the studio recording the song they had sung at the wedding. Tommy was playing the guitar since it was clear that everyone had hated Ethan and didn't want him having to do with anything that had to do with Jess anymore. As soon as they had wrapped up the song, Tanner walked in. He was holding a cup cake that had 'Happy Birthday Jess' carved in the frosting with one small candle in the middle.

"Hey girl, I was on my lunch break and decided to stop by wish you happy birthday," Tanner said with a kind smile on his face. Sarah stayed inside the sound booth as Jess walked out to see him.

"Aww, it even says happy birthday," Jess said, she knew it wasn't anything spectacular, but the gesture touched her.

"Well, it is your birthday, so what do you want? You can basically have anything in the world and so I need you to tell me," Tanner said, tilting his head once again in that adorable way.

"I have everything I could ask for, but thank you for the thoughtful consideration," Jess said. Tanner nodded and pulled out a zipper lighter and lit the candle.

"Make a wish," Tanner said softly, Jess had thought for a moment, and then blew the candle out.

"Thank you," Jess said as Tanner looked at his watch and noticed his lunch break was just about up.

"Well, my lunch is over, maybe I'll see you on set?" Tanner said, Jess just nodded and smiled at him as he walked out of the studio and back down towards the set.

"Oh my gawd, he's so much hotter in person. How could you not be attracted to him!" Sarah exclaimed once she noticed that Tanner was gone.

"Who said I wasn't?" Jess said slyly as she took a piece of the cup cake and put into her mouth.

"Well, you know. You ARE 18 now, legal, allowed to date him, what's stopping you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I'm still sort of getting to know him, I've only known him for a couple of weeks. And I just broke up with Ethan, I don't want to move too fast in this. I really really like Tanner, maybe even more than Ethan," Jess explained.

"Guys are like purses Jess, you find a new and cuter one every week, and sometimes if you're like me, you can keep them in rotation," Sarah said sarcastically trying to get Jess to laugh and succeeded.

"You are EXACTLY like your mom Sarah, oh man," Jess said still laughing.

"Yeah I know, I hear that all the time, just as you are exactly like your mom," Sarah added.

Jess just smiled and continued to carefully eat the cup cake Tanner had given her just moments before. The two finished recording and mixing the song and decided to watch filming. When they got there, they were performing the scene of the Boyz Attack reunion. Jess and Sarah stood off to the side and continued watching. Even though it really wasn't Tanner, Jess couldn't help but smile at the sight of him singing, he wasn't a musician, but that didn't matter at all to her. She couldn't help but feel this way she had about him, the only thing she wasn't sure of, was if it was love or not.

"And cut! That's a wrap for this scene, take a 30 minute break while we move to the next scene," David as Jess and Sarah helped themselves to the snack bar.

Tanner was about to walk over to Jess when Jude called out to him, waving for him to come over towards her. Tanner looked back over at Jess but then walked towards Jude.

"Hello Mrs. Quincy, how are you?" Tanner asked politely.

"Ugh, I need a sign saying to never call me that. Just call me Jude. Now we both know today is Jess's 18th birthday and that you're taking her out for coffee, what do you plan to do at this cafe?" Jude asked all private eye like.

"Um, treat her to a cup of coffee and hang out. I'm sure Tom has already informed you of the conversation we had at lunch last week-"

"He hasn't actually, but I already know that you've fallen for my daughter, like Tommy I have an eye for these things," Jude said.

"Oh, well, I just don't want to move things fast with her. I want her to get to know me first and actually be friends before I make a move towards a relationship with her," Tanner said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I like the way you think. If I may ask, you did get her a present, right?" Jude asked, yep she was definitely being nosy now.

"Um, yeah I did, but I'd rather not show anyone until she sees it first. I'm kind of a hopeless romantic when it comes to certain people," Tanner said looking back over towards Jess, and then back at Jude.

"You really care abou her, huh?" Jude stated, with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Yeah I do, and I know that she just went through a hard break up so I don't want to come off too strongly or anything with her. I don't want to hurt her," Tanner said, his voice had a little nervousness to it.

"Don't worry about it Tanner, it's really nice of you to be taking so much thought into this towards my daughter," Jude said.

"Thanks Mrs- I mean, Jude. I'm going to go get a snack, would you like anything?" Tanner asked.

"No, but thank you. I'll see you tonight," Jude said as Tanner waved and walked towards the snack bar where Jess and Sarah were.

Tommy came up behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her. Jude kissed him on the cheek as they watched their baby girl talk with Tanner. Jude smiled at the two and then turned towards Tommy.

"So you seem ok with Tanner and Jess," Jude said taking Tommy's hands in her own.

"I had a good talk with him that day. What can I say?" Tommy said tilting his head.

"You know, I'm really glad that we did this. It kind of reminds me of all that we went through, and how it was all worth it," Jude said smiling up at him.

"Mmm, definitely worth it. I love you so much," Tommy said planting a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too. But ugh, we are done with kids. Two is enough for me," Jude said jokingly as Tommy just smiled at her. "What?"

"You're so cute when you complain," Tommy said taking her lips into his again, this time deepening it. But Jude pulled away once she heard that it was time for them to start filming again.

((MTV Cameras))

"Uh oh, they've allowed Jess Harrison Quincy to take control of her own personal video camera for MTV. Ooh, they've made such a mistake. I am now calling this the JHQ camera, and I am going to take you all on a little mini tour of the set," Jess said into the camera as she walked around with the camera in her hands.

"Now here, we have the Music Helps stage where my father Lil Tommy Q did a reunion with Boyz Attack slash duet with my mom back when my mom was only the tender age of 16." Jess moves over towards the snack bar where Tanner, Chris (Jamie), Ryan (Spiederman), and Rebecca were snacking on some chips. "Here, we have the stars of this lovely respectable film. Tanner Hudson as Tommy, psst say hi you guys!" Everyone waved and said hi. "Chris Wells as Jamie Andrews, Ryan Thomas as Vincent Spiederman, or my bad, just Spiederman, and Rebecca Earnest as Jude,"

"So, is the dinner for everyone tonight?" Chris asked Jess.

"Oh, my birthday dinner?" Jess asked a little oblivious.

"I think, we need to take control of this camera and sing the birthday girl happy birthday, she did only just turn 18," Ryan said grabbing the control from Jess.

"Hey! Uncool!" Jess shouted, but she was soon drowned out by the voices around her singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"And there MTV has it, the cast of 'Iris' singing Happy Birthday to Jessica Marie Harrison Quincy," Ryan said turning the camera off and handing it back to Jess.

((MTV Cameras off))

"Thank you," Jess said softly. She was easily embarassed and her cheeks were flushed from the song.

"Awww, she's all flushed," Rebecca said grabbing Jess and hugging her.

"Ahh, now I'm all suffocated," Jess squeaked and Rebecca let go with a laugh.

"Alright guys! Back to your marks! We are now filming 'Jude's Wrap up' scene!" David said on his mega phone as everyone waved and walked back towards the set.

Rebecca got behind the make shift sound booth and placed the head phones around her neck, waiting for instructions from David. She and Jude had rehearsed what to do while in the studio, the certain movements Jude would make while recording a song and how she would sing it. Even though Rebecca would be lip synching to the song, she wanted to make sure she got everything down perfectly.

"Alright Rebecca, we're going to be playing 'That Girl' in the head phones, and I just want you to lip synch to the song. Try not to actually sing it, just pretend like you're recording," David said as Rebecca just nodded at him. She in took a deep breath and exhaled once again.

"3...2...1...action!" and the film started to roll and when the music started to play in the head phones, Rebecca started to lip synch.

As soon as she got more into her character, Rebecca started to move with the music the way Jude had taught her to, and everyone thought they were watching a younger Jude Harrison. Jude smiled, she was obviously happy with the turn out.


	9. Chapter 8

((MTV Cameras))

"So, we have just wrapped up our 5th day of filming the movie 'Iris', the story about Tommy and me. We are just about to leave to celebrate my daughter, Jess's, 18th birthday which, unfortunately for you all, cannot attend. I'm sorry, and we'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for our 6th day of filming. Buh-bye!" Jude said into the camera as she stuck out her tongue, in the back ground before the camera could turn off, you see Tommy off to the side saying "You really are a teenager,"

((End of MTV Cameras))

"You are such a little kid," Tommy said wrapping his arms around Jude.

"Yeah I know. But it's fun being a kid sometimes," Jude said kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"True, true. Let's go, everyone's waiting to leave," Tommy said helping Jude up from her production chair as they slowly walked outside to the limos together.

Everyone wanted to celebrate so the small Italian restaurant they had chosen was filled up, granting the owner the happiest day of his life. Jess sat with her mother on her left and Sarah on her right, and Tanner across from her. Every once in a while, they would lock eyes with each other when the other was caught staring. Everyone could sense the chemistry between the two and then glanced back over to Tommy and Jude. The chemistry alone between Tommy and Jude could cause an explosion any minute, but now with a chemistry equal to that one, everyone was just awaiting what kind of results would take place.

The night ended with Jess receiving her gifts, which now amounted to a lot of money for her to spend, some cd's she had wanted, and a beautiful silver necklace with a guitar pendant on the silver chain from Sadie, Nate and Sarah. Tanner and Jess stood at the curb waving good night to everyone, it was only 10 at night and according to Jude, Jess didn't have a curfew that night.

"So, I saw this small cafe just down the street, do you mind walking?" Tanner asked, Jess nodded and he took his hand in hers and they found the cafe.

The two sat down at one of the tables outside, it was a nice night, one with clear skies and you could actually see the stars above you. Tanner looked at Jess, and couldn't help but smile, as it was the same with Jess.

"So, what's up?" Jess asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, it's your 18th birthday, and I get to spend it with the birthday girl, who happens to also be one of the most beautiful women on this Earth," Tanner said cooly grinning at Jess.

Jess felt her cheeks flush red and then she turned back to Tanner "You're just saying that because it's my birthday, but thank you anyway,"

Tanner shrugged his shoulders, for some reason, he felt he didn't need to lie to her, that he could just be himself. "So how are you? Really?"

"I'm better. Better than two weeks ago definitely. And strangely enough, I feel a lot better than I did when I was with him," Jess said as the waitress brought their drinks and Jess had taken a sip from her's.

"That's good, the jack ass isn't worthy of your time," Tanner said, Jess just laughed whenever he referred to Ethan as 'the jack ass'. "So I propose, we play a game to keep the conversation going,"

"Ooh, what game did you have in mind?" Jess asked, her curiosity sparking.

"I was thinking of this game 'Truth' very much like the truth in truth or dare, except it's just constant questions going back and forth between people. The game ends when someone either refuses to answer a question or is caught lying,"

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. But how is one to catch the other lying?" Jess asked, her eyes locked with his.

"That's up for you to decide. Just remember Jess, I can read you like a book," Tanner said, almost seductively.

"Mmm, don't forget Tanner, I have no reasons to lie about anything," Jess answered.

"Touche" Tanner replied

"So, who's asking first?" Jess asked.

"You're the birthday girl," Tanner stated.

"Alright, let me think about this," Jess said, pulling her thoughts together, "How long have you lived in Toronto?"

"You can ask me anything in the world and you choose that?" Tanner asked almost appalled by her question.

"I will delve deeper with my questions once I get my presence established in the game," Jess rebutted with a wide grin. Tanner just smiled at her, he found her so adorable at times.

"I've lived here since I was thirteen," Tanner responded. "Alright, so, what was your first song about?"

"Hmmm, my first song...it was about ice cream when I was four," Jess replied with a goofy smile.

"Ice cream? Please do explain," Tanner said, an eyebrow raised.

"My mom and I were in the mall and she bought me an ice cream cone. While we were shopping I burst into song about my ice cream. And from then on, my mom couldn't pull me away from music,"

"You guys have strange ways of discovering talent," Tanner responded with a mock pained face from Jess.

"Alright, so, do you have any siblings?" Jess asked.

"One older sister, I haven't seen her since we moved," Tanner responded.

"Why not?" Jess asked, she didn't mean to prod, but she couldn't help it.

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 12. I was adopted at 13 and moved here," Tanner said a little sullenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Shh, it's ok, no one does really. Except for my adoptive parents. Now it's my turn," Tanner said with a broad smile.

This game continued for another hour before they both decided it was time to start to head home. Tanner was walking Jess home, and of course, them both being stubborn continued with the game.

"Who was your first crush?" Jess asked.

"Cali Englewood, grade three. And not that I'm holding bitter emotions towards her or anything, but might I add she was a real bitch," Jess laughed at this "No really, she would throw dirt in my eyes and steal my pudding because she knew I liked her,"

"Aww, poor Tanner, his pudding got stolen by a girl. Not the pudding," Jess teased with a giggle. Tanner smiled at her, he couldn't help his feelings for her.

"Hey, for an 8 or 9 year old, pudding is an important part of lunch," Tanner rebutted which just made Jess chuckle at him.

"So, who was your first time with?" Tanner asked nonchalantly.

Jess nearly started to gawk at his question "Excuse me?"

"Do I hear forfeit in your voice?" Tanner asked, placing his hand around his ear as if to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"No, and I'm still a virgin Hudson," Jess said as she continued to walk as he just stopped at where he was standing. Jess turned back and saw that he was still standing there.

"What's with you Hudson? Shocked that I've never gotten laid?" Jess asked, she was purposely being blunt with him to try and get to him.

"No, it's just. I thought you and the jack ass would have done something together if you were together for two years," Tanner said catching back up with Jess.

"Nope, he wanted to do, it just. Didn't feel right to me," Jess said looking down at her hands.

"This doesn't count as a question, it's just part of the discussion, but did you not trust him?"

"Now you just made up your own rule," Jess replied sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better, you can ask two questions on your next turn," Tanner said still looking Jess in her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Fine. And it's not that I didn't trust him, I'm just starting to realize the reason was because I didn't love him as much as I thought," Jess said kicking at a rock on the ground.

"Alright, fair answer, your turn," Tanner said as they continued to walk the last block home.

"When was the last time you got laid," Jess said simply as Tanner started to choke on his own air.

"What?" Tanner asked trying to breathe.

"Ooh, that long ago huh?" Jess teased.

"No, it was a week before we met," Tanner said, finally catching his breath.

"Oh, so you have girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"No, we broke up a few days later. It was a mutual thing," Tanner added.

"Ahh, I see, so, what is it that you're desiring right now?" Jess asked in a seductive tone. She didn't mean to say it like that, that's just how it came out and she immediately started to blush.

Tanner noticed this, but even if he hadn't, he still wouldn't have answered the question. "Oh, looks like I lose,"

"What? That's uncool on so many levels! You can't just leave me hanging on a question like that!" Jess exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am," Tanner said teasingly as they reached her front door.

"So, thank you for the fun night and coffee. This was one of my best birthdays," Jess said with a small grin.

"Thanks for sharing it," Tanner said with a small smile. Their eyes were locked with each other for a moment, they could feel the heat between each other. Jess could see the want in his eyes, just as Tanner could see her's. Jess hadn't see so much emotion in someone's eyes before, and as scary as it was, her ambitious side wanted to drown in it. Tanner placed his hand on the wall that Jess was leaning on and leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you really want to know my one desire?" Tanner whispered seductively, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered, and his hot breath tickling the nerves.

It sent an electric shiver down Jess's spine as she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Tanner pulled away from where his head was and leaned in towards her, his lips only millimeters away from touching hers. Jess looked up in his eyes and felt his emotions pouring from him to her. Jess hadn't felt anything so real, she could feel the electric sparks between her lips and his, and she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and took his lips in her's. Tanner gently deepened the kiss, gently pressing his tongue on her lips, and Jess opened up allowing him access. Tanner carefully pressed his body against her's more, letting her whimper a little as the kiss continued.

By the time the two needed air and had pulled away, Jess bit down on her lip and Tanner brushed one of the strands of hair that was hanging loosely on her face behind her ear. They smiled at each other for a moment and locked eyes. It was much too late for them to talk now, they would have to talk tomorrow.

"By the way, here's your present," Tanner said pulling the package from his jacket.

"What can you hold in there?" Jess asked a little perplexed, but she was good at recovering quickly from intense situations.

"Nuh uh uh, the inner workings of my jacket is confidential. Open that when you get to your room, good night Jess," Tanner said kissing her softly on her cheek as he walked away waving behind him.

Jess let out the much needed air from her breaths. Everytime he was that close to her and suddenly left she needed to do that. Her eyes never left his retreating back until he was no longer in sight. Jess leaned against the wall and brushed her fingers through her hair, smiling widely from the kiss.

Once Jess had gotten inside, she saw her dad sitting on the couch with Jude watching TV. The quickly looked over and smiled at their now adult baby girl.

"And how was your night with Tanner?" Jude asked as Jess stood in front of the hallway to go to her room.

"It was, nice. I had a lot of fun," Jess said, her eyes giving her mother the alterior meaning that Tommy would never understand.

"Ah, alright, well tell me about it tomorrow, it's late and we still have an early call time tomorrow," Jude said as Jess nodded and said good night to her parents.

As soon as she got into her room, she locked the door and took off her shoes. She sat down criss cross on her bed and carefully opened the package. It was a deep red leather journal. Jess smiled at it and opened it to the first page, where there was a note.

"_I thought you might want a fresh place to start on the songs you are going to write for your album. I hope you had the best birthday possible and I wish you the best of luck on your debut album._

_love,_

_Tanner"_

Jess smiled at the note and flipped through the pages where she saw a ring was carefully tied to the bookmark. Jess held the ring up closer to her, it was a simple silver band with six diamonds, alternating in white diamonds and her birth stone (I think right now we're in July haha sorry if I'm wrong), ruby. Jess saw another note on the page that the book mark was in.

_"I couldn't help it, I saw this ring while shopping for your gift and for some reason I thought you would like it,"_

Jess chuckled at the note, he was wrong. She loved the ring. She placed it on her right index finger which had fit perfectly. It was almost one in the morning, and Jess decided she'd go to bed now, her call time in the morning was at 8.

That night Tanner lied in his hotel bed thinking about the kiss between him and Jess. He couldn't sleep, he loved that sensation, that burning, raw, real, loving sensation he felt when Jess's lips touched his. What was happening to him? He really was falling in love wasn't he? It was something so hard for him to believe, but when he thought about it again, he didn't think it was really that hard to believe in the end.

Jess twirled the ring around her finger all night long, she couldn't sleep either. She hadn't felt anything this strongly about anyone, not even Ethan. Her clock on the night stand read 3 am.

_Ugh! Why does Tanner have to be so...so...god, he's practically perfect!_

Just then, her phone started to vibrate on the night stand. Jess looked at it, and saw it was a text from Tanner.

_Are you still awake?_

Jess started to text him back with a smile on her face.

_Couldn't sleep either could ya? And thx for the gift. They're both beautiful :D_

Tanner smiled at her text and then replied back.

_I saw it and thought of you, not to mention it's your birthstone. I thought you would like it._

Jess wanted to tease him and replied with.

_Well jeez Hudson. You're wrong again. I loved it._

Tanner grinned at her response, and texted back.

_Am I a loser for thinking what happened tonight was the best thing to happen in a while?_

Jess sat up in bed now when she read this. She looked out her window and then back at the text and said.

_I can still feel it._

Tanner had a small smile on his face and wrote back.

_We'll talk tomorrow on our lunch break, ok?_

Jess replied back with.

_Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, good night._

_G'night girl._


	10. Chapter 9

Jess woke up the next morning to her iPod station blasting another old song from her parents' time "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. The lyrics reminded her of last night, that was one of the best nights of her life. Jess smiled when she remembered it all, the coffee, "Truth". Their kiss. Their steamy, romantic, loving with a hint of lust filled kiss. Jess got out of bed and quickly into the shower to get ready for the day.

Tommy was sitting at the kitchen table eating his eggs while reading a book while Jude was making them both tea. Tommy was contemplating last night, and the happiness he saw in Jess's eyes when she returned home. It was the same type of happy he saw in Jude's when they were young and had exploded from so much pent up emotion. Allowing all of it to be let out in one breath taking kiss. He looked over at Jude, his beautiful glowing wife Jude. She was carrying his son, their son. Their perfect little bundle of a life. Not that he didn't see Jess in that way, but he never got to hold her when she was born, he didn't get to cut her umbilical cord, he didn't get to count her fingers or toes or hear her first cries. And he was definitely excited to do all that with their son.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Quincy?" Jude asked as she sat down in her chair next to Tommy.

"All the things I can't wait for once this guy is born," Tommy said rubbing Jude's belly.

"You're so excited for him, huh?" Jude asked with a soft smile.

Tommy leaned into Jude and whispered in her ear. "You have no idea,"

The two kissed softly for a moment, and then pulled away, Tommy's real thoughts coming to mind. Jude saw this and knew what he was thinking about.

"Jess and Tanner probably kissed and that was all," Jude said bluntly.

"What?" Tommy nearly yelled.

"Relax, Superman. You said yourself that Tanner wouldn't hurt her, and I guarantee you, Jess is smarter than to go out there and have sex with someone she had only known for about two weeks," Jude stated in a matter of fact tone.

"She's my only daughter, I just don't want anything to happen to her. I want to shelter her from horrible guys," Tommy said wrapping an arm around Jude's shoulders.

"We can't always be her shield baby. She's an adult now. Plus, she's already had her heart broken, and she's coming out stronger than before," Jude said kissing Tommy on his cheek.

Jess came out of the bathroom and hour later, completely dressed and ready for the day. She was wearing the necklace Sadie, Nate and Sarah had gotten her and the ring that Tanner gave her. In her messenger bag she had the new journal from Tanner, she was going to start writing songs in it as soon as she was hit with inspiration, her wallet, cell phone, iPod, and of course, a bag of gummy worms.

"G'morning," Jess said grabbing a piece of bread and placing two slices of bacon in it with some eggs.

"Now that's what I call a fast breakfast," Tommy said eying the sandwich Jess was eating.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" Jude asked noticing how fast she was eating breakfast and drinking her coffee.

"The faster I eat, the faster we get there, which means the sooner I have to get to work on the music for the movie, and I just got this idea for a song for you to sing, Mom," Jess said handing her the lyrics to the song that had popped into her late late last night after she was done texting with Tanner.

"Hmmm, these lyrics are good. Do you have an idea for the chords?" Jude asked.

"Kind of, I was hoping you could help me work on them in the studio today?" Jess asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yeah of course, we'll start it right away once we get in there," Jude said handing Jess back the lyrics.

"So, I don't get to see the lyrics?" Tommy said faking disappointment.

"Nope, sorry, you'll have to hear it once we're done," Jess said with a smile as she finished her breakfast.

"Alright, let's get going then. We're supposed to be there at 7 and it's 6:45," Tommy said tapping on his watch as Jude grabbed her purse and they walked out towards the rental car.

When Jess arrived in the studio, she and her mother quickly got started on the song Jess had come up with the night before. They went through several different chord variations, and ended up spending at least 2 hours on picking the right one before they had gotten it down.

"So did you want to go acoustic with it? Or what?" Jude asked leaning against the couch while sitting on the floor.

"I'm thinking maybe we should get the full band, I think acoustics would be great, but with this song, it'd get kind of old. So I'm thinking the full band, with piano," Jess said emphasizing on the piano.

"Piano? Really?" Jude asked a little skeptical.

"Really, trust me mom, I've got the whole thing planned out, here, take the guitar and start playing that chord variation and I'll jump in with the piano," Jess said running towards the piano.

Jude looked at her daughter skeptically, but started to play the acoustic guitar, and then Jess did as she said she would, she jumped in with the piano. Jude looked up at her daughter in surprise on how perfect the piano actually did sound with the lyrics.

"Sing mom, sing with it," Jess told her so they could get an actual feel for how the song would sound.

_"I tried to tell you, I've got to get away, I tried to say, I need my space,"_ Jude sang, as she smiled over at her daughter who was nodding with the way she was singing.

"Like Dad and Uncle Kwest say, sonic perfection," Jess said with a laugh.

"When should we record it?" Jude asked, admiration on her face, proud of her daughter's work.

"Um, let's take a break, and then we'll go get SME in here to play, that sound good?" Jess asked and Jude nodded.

When Jess and Jude walked out to the set, they were in the middle of filming the scene where 'Jude' and 'Tommy' had kissed for the second time in the studio after 'Jude' had returned from her second tour. The scene wrapped up and Tanner saw Jess over by the snack bar. He walked over and hugged her from behind, scaring her a little bit.

"Hey," Tanner said softly, with a small grin.

"Hey," Jess replied, her tone just as soft, and her grin just as small.

"So, I'm not going to be needed for another, do you want to go talk some where?" Jess was about to reply 'not yet' but Jude looked over at Jess and told her to go ahead.

"Yeah, no one's in the studio right now, so we can go in there," Jess said as Tanner held her hand and she led him towards the studio.

"Where are they going?" Kwest asked Jude.

"We will find out when they get back," Jude said to Kwest with a look that said "You know," and Kwest just mouthed an "Oh," and nodded.

Jess was sitting in the swivel chair in the studio and Tanner was sitting on the couch.

"So, about last night," Tanner said, trying to gather his words.

"Yeah, about that," Jess said looking away for a moment and then biting her bottom lip. Tanner loved it when she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't want to make this go too fast," Tanner said with sincerity in his voice.

"Me either. I'm going to come right out and say it, I like you Tanner, a lot. But, I don't know if you feel it too, but there's this connection, and I don't know what to do about it. But I do know, that I don't want it to go away," Jess said looking up at Tanner.

"I know what you're talking about. And I do feel it too. That's why I don't want to come off too strongly," Tanner said walking over to Jess and kneeling down in front of her.

"I just, I don't want to get hurt," Jess said, tears welling up in her eyes that had still been unshed from her last break up.

"That's the last thing I'll ever do. I care about you too much to do anything to hurt you. So are we...a we?" Tanner asked, holding her hands in his.

Jess looked at him, she saw he wanted this just as badly as she did, and she nodded yes, capturing his lips in hers. They kissed passionately generating the same heat they had felt the night before, and then pulled away before they felt they would stop breathing.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but I still have some work to do," Jess said with a smile, as Tanner just chuckled at her.

"Alright, but before I go," Tanner grabbed Jess's hand, and placed the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. "Not that we're engaged or anything, I just think it is better suited there,"

Tanner and Jess smiled at each other, she kissed him lightly and then gently pushed him out of the studio as Jude and SME came in ready to record.

"Ooh, did something just happen?" Jude asked sarcastically while Jess just rolled her eyes and they all started to record the song.

Tanner walked on to the set with a grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Tommy couldn't help but notice the young man's stature and watched him closely, the small yet happy bounce in his step, his chipper attitude. There was no doubt about it, Tanner and Jess, his only daughter, his baby girl, were a couple.

The two Harrison-Quincy girls and SME had just finished recording and were walking towards the set. The current scene that was being set up was when 'Jude' had arrived home from finding out about Tommy leaving. Jude had to admit, Rebecca had some amazing acting skills. Give the girl a few seconds and she was an emotional train wreck ready to happen on film.

"WHERE WERE YOU JUDE!" yelled Victoria's character. Rebecca managed a believable flinch at the shout and managed to keep eye contact away.

"I was at the docks," Rebecca said sullenly, her eyes on the floor, her voice so soft.

"You were at the docks for nearly a whole day! I get a call from Kwest saying you stormed out of the studio in tears! I'm here worried sick and you say you were at the docks and couldn't do so much as answer your phone!"

"Mom, Tommy left. I'm sorry if I am upset with losing a close friend and a producer and needed some time alone alright? Can I please go upstairs and receive my punishment tomorrow in the morning?"

"I'm not going to punish you, just, don't let it happen again, if you're hungry there is still food in the kitchen, otherwise go to bed," Rebecca went along with the memorized script and went up the make shift stairs, ending the scene.

"And cut! Good job! We nailed it, take a 10 minute break while we do another set up," David said in his mega phone while Rebecca wiped away at the fake tears in her eyes she started to laugh at something one of the other actors said.

Tanner walked up behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but get a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, it was just something he had never felt with anyone before, and it felt so good.

_I've known her for only three weeks, but it feels like forever..._

Jess smiled, she recognized the strong arms enveloping around her, she looked up and felt his lips brush against her cheek. Everyone around looked at them, some shocked, some relieved, and some just happy for the two. Tommy looked their way, gave Tanner a look and then looked away. It wasn't negative or positive, just a look of understanding.

A few more weeks had passed, and Jude's pregnancy was going along perfectly. It was now towards the end of August, and Jude was expecting in early to mid September. All the filming that could be done in Toronto had wrapped up and now Tanner was currently in New York filming the concert, hotel, pizzeria, and the 'after the concert' scene. Jude was slightly relieved that her most troubling occurence in the film was being shot out of town.

Jess and Tanner were together and happy. Ethan would still try and get a hold of her but Jess would just ignore the phone calls, text messages, letters, and emails. One day while at home with her parents, just relaxing, Jude's eyes widened, and Tommy looked down at his pants and noticed they were wet.

"Oh god, Tommy, my water broke. Tommy! Tommy my water is broken! It's time!" Jude exclaimed.

"Oh my god, ok, just, calm down, I'm going to get the suitcase!" Jess said running towards the closet and grabbing the already packed suitcase.

"Alright, we got to get you to the car so we can get you to the hospital alright?" Tommy said as Jude just nodded and Tommy helped her to the car.

Once they were all in the car, Jude's first contraction came, causing her to scream like bloody murder.

"My god, that's one reason I'm glad I wasn't hear for when Jess was born," Tommy said as Jess drove the car.

"Shut the hell up! Oh god, here comes another one!" Jude said screaming again while squeezing Tommy's hand.

"Ow! Ow!" Tommy muttered looking at his hand.

"That's nothing compared to what your son is doing! Damn, ow!" Jude said as another contraction came.

"Alright guys we're here!" Jess said as she pulled up to the hospital, Tommy and Jude getting out first while she went to park the car.

"How far apart are her contractions?" The nurse asked.

"Um, about 10 minutes," Tommy answered as Jude continued to chew on some ice.

"Alright, we have a couple more minutes to wait until she's ready. The doctor will be with you two soon," the nurse said as she closed the door to their room while Jude just sat back and resting in the bed.

"You're beautiful," Tommy said brushing some of Jude's hair out of her face.

"You say that now, Quincy. Just wait until this baby is born," Jude said with sarcasm and a smile.

"You're doing good, just-"

"Oh god, it's another contraction," Jude said grabbing Tommy's hand, he winced a little, trying to be strong for Jude. After about a minute the contraction subsided and Jude lied back down, breathing and grabbing some more ice.

"Why is that I think I'm going to need a cast by the time this little boy's born," Tommy said jokingly as Jude just glared at him and threw a piece of ice at him.

At that moment the doctor came in with a chart in her hand and looked at the two and smiled "Hello, I'm Dr. Norway, I'll be helping with the delivery. It seems you are just about ready now for delivery, I presume you are the husband Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes, that's me," Tommy said as the doctor handed him his scrubs and told him to hurry and get ready while they get Jude on the stretcher and down to the ER for delivery.

As soon as Tommy came out of the bathroom in his scrubs, they were already wheeling Jude into the ER. He ran as fast as he could to catch up and hold Jude's hand. Jude could see the anticipation and love in his eyes as he held her hand while they entered the delivery room.

Jess had just finished texting Tanner, telling him that Jude had just gone into labor. Sadie, Nate, Sarah, Victoria, Stuart, Yvette, Kwest, SME, Georgia, Jamie, Kat, Riley, EJ and even Jay were all in the waiting room. Kwest and Spiederman had gone on a coffee and food run for everybody, making them all swear to call them as soon as news had come.

"UGH AHHHHHHH!" Jude shouted as she pushed again, her blonde hair being held back by Tommy as he bit his lip to stop from screaming in pain from his hand.

"You're doing good Jude!" Tommy shouted.

"Shut up! You did this to me!" Jude yelled as she pushed again, Tommy knew it was the hormones and the pain talking so he just smirked, but that was soon wiped off when he felt the immense pain in his hand again.

"He's crowning! I can see his head! Keep pushing Jude you're doing great!" the doctor said as Jude sighed and then pushed again with all her might.

"Can you see him?" Jude asked tiredly.

"Yeah I see him, he's beautiful baby," Tommy said as Jude smiled at him.

"Alright Jude, we need you to push one last time, really hard this time ok! With all that you got," The doctor said as Jude did as she was told and screamed along with the push. Tommy even shouted a little bit with her to get her going too.

"There he is! Your baby boy has arrived, good job you two," the doctor said while washing off their baby boy.

Tommy grinned at their son as he passed him over to Jude who already had her arms out ready to hold him.

"He's got all ten fingers and ten toes," Tommy said, his eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"Aww, look Derek, your daddy is a big ol' softy," Jude crooned to the baby.

"We're naming him Derek?" Tommy asked looking at his son.

"Yep, Derek Michael Quincy," Jude beamed, "Say hi to Daddy," Jude handed Tommy their son. Tommy looked down at his son with happiness in his eyes, a few tears trickled down his face but he wiped them away staring down at his perfect baby boy.

"Hey Derek. I'm your Daddy. I'm going to give you a few words of advice and say don't ever not listen to Mommy, she's the boss. Forget that man of the house stuff, Mommy's the queen and rules all," Tommy said as Jude just laughed at him. "Also, you have a sister, her name's Jessica, but call her Jess, she hates Jessica,"

"Alright you two, I'm sorry to cut this short but it's time we take Derek Michael Quincy down to the nursery, we'll bring him up to you once we're done running a few tests," the doctor said as Tommy was about to hand her their son.

"Wait! Can I hold him one more time?" Jude asked, her arms outstretched already. Tommy handed him back to Jude.

"Hey Derek, this is your Mommy, I'm going to let you go with the nice doctor lady for a little bit, but I'll see you soon," Jude cooed to her son as she handed him to the doctor and they started to wheel Jude into a more private room.


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as Jude was settled in her room with Derek in her arms, Tommy told her he was going down to the waiting room to tell everyone. Tommy walked down the hall, wiping his forehead and a few stray tears from his eyes. He entered the waiting room and saw that just about everybody that was there was someone he knew. The sight touched him as Jess ran over to him.

"How did everything go? Is mom ok? The baby? What's his name? Can I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down sweetie. Mom is fine, the baby is fine. Your mom decided on Derek Michael-"

"SARAH I WANT MY 50! Sorry Dad, go on," Jess said with a wide smile.

"And you can go see her, only a couple people at a time though, Jude's exhausted," Tommy said as Jess, Sadie, and Stuart and Victoria went down the hall and to Jude's room after Tommy told them which number and what floor.

"T man, what happened to your hand?" Kwest asked, Tommy's hand was blue and purple.

"Child birth Kwest, it's beautiful yet so painful," Tommy said wincing at his hand.

"God, what happened?" Spiederman asked looking at it.

Jamie glanced down at his hand reminiscently "Yep, mine looked the same when Lauren was born," Kat playfully slapped Jamie on the knee.

"You mean JUDE did that? I always knew she was strong but DAMN!" Kwest said looking wide eyed at his hand.

"Shut up, and trust me when I say, you haven't felt real pain until your wife has been squeezing the blood to one point of your hand," Tommy said turning back around to go back to the room where all the Harrisons had taken residence.

Sadie was holding Derek when Tommy leaned against the door, watching his wife gaze at her son softly in her sister's arms. Tommy smiled looking at Derek, he finally had his son, his baby boy, where he wouldn't let anything get in between him and the time he had to spend with his son. Not the way he allowed stupid papers to get inbetween the time he spent with Jess and himself.

Sadie looked up at Tommy and smiled, and then looked back at little baby Derek. Even for just a baby, he looked just like Tommy. Sadie handed Derek over to Tommy, who just cradled him in his arms. Jess was sitting on the edge of her mother's bed, the two watching Tommy and Derek. Jude couldn't help but smile, that was what she had always wanted. To see Tommy holding his child in his arms. Jess smiled, and her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you all have a message from the cast and crew of the movie "Iris"," said the nurse as she pressed line 3 on the phone on the night stand next to Jude's bed. As soon as she pressed the button, voices came from the phone.

"Congratulations! We the best to you all and your new addition!" said the whole cast and crew in the softest voices they could pull off. Jude laughed at them and then said.

"Thank you, we will see you all next week," everyone wished the good night and hung up the phone. Jess suddenly rose form her spot on the bed.

"I forgot something, hang on I got to go get it from my bag downstairs," Jess said as she went down to the waiting room where it was just Kat, Spiederman and Jamie left.

"Everyone thought you guys might want some rest, so they said they'll stop by tomorrow," Kat said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Oh, that's cool. Yeah I think my mom is just about to go to sleep, so I thought I'd go and take a picture of her and Dad and Derek," Jess said grabbing her bag and waving them to come along.

"Oh no, that's ok, we were just about to start heading home since Lauren here is knocked out," Jamie said as he lifted his daughter in his arms.

"I'll so you guys tomorrow, I'll tell my parents you guys stopped by," Jess said, the two adults nodded at her and waved good bye as they walked out of the hospital.

Jess was going up in the elevator, when she couldn't help but feel inspiration coming on her. Jess's phone started to ring and she looked at it, and saw Tanner's picture, she answered quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" Jess asked

"Not much, I wanted to call in and wish your parents and you congrats on Derek," Tanner said from his trailer.

"Thanks, I'm kind of still in the hospital right now, so I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Jess said.

"Alright, I miss you," Tanner said sweetly.

"I miss you, too, bye," Jess said, and once she heard him respond she closed her phone and got out of the elevator.

She arrived and noticed it was just Jude, Tommy, and her newborn baby brother Derek. Jess smiled, despite not having a family for the longest time, she felt that everything was now being made up for.

"Dad, want me to get a picture of you guys?" Jess asked quietly.

"Yeah, let me get a nurse to get you in here, too," Tommy said as he waved at the nurse and pointed to the camera. The nurse smiled kindly and Jess gave her the camera as she stood on the opposite side of the bed where her father was. They all smiled and the picture was taken. Jess saw the acoustic guitar in the corner of the room and let out a soft chuckle.

"Ha, how did that get in here?" Jess asked nodding towards the acoustic guitar.

"David thought with the three of us being so musically intune, that one of us was bound to get inspired," Tommy said simply.

"Well, he was right," Jess said grabbing the guitar and a chord variation just naturally came in through her to her fingers and out of the guitar. Jude and Tommy smiled at their daughter as she played the beautiful notes.

"I was thinking of writing this song with Dad, for the movie. I mean we need a single for the soundtrack, and I was hoping that we could write a song about this. It'd get a lot of publicity and not to mention, people love parents and their newborns," Jess said thoughtfully.

"Ok, I have one question. How did she come from a 6 in math and a grade seven drop out?" Jude asked as Tommy just laughed.

"Because Mom, you were once a teacher for several years, and you pushed me to maintain only A's and B's. So believe it or not Mom, you really are actually smart," Jess said as Jude shot her a sarcastic look but everyone just ended up laughing.

"Alright sweetie, we'll start the song once we get back in the studio," Tommy said, Derek now in his arms as he noticed Jude had already drifted off into sleep.

The nurse walked in to check on the family and noticed Jude was already asleep and that the rest of them were starting to get just as exhausted as well.

"Hey, I'll take this little guy down to the nursery and then bring you guys up some blankets and pillows," The nurse said as Tommy handed Derek to her and then sat down in the chair next to Jess.

"He's so small," Jess murmured at the thought of her little brother.

"Yeah, he is. God, as happy as this all makes me sweetie, I just still regret not being there for when you were born, and the fifteen years later that I missed," Tommy said looking down in guilt.

"Dad, it's alright, I've already grown to deal with that. You and Mom weren't on good terms, she was heartbroken and feeling vengeful, and yeah, you were stupid and gave up too easily. But Dad, look at us now, look at how happy we are. You can't ever get those 15 years of me growing up back, but you can always make sure you don't miss out on Derek's. Not to mention, he's going to need a male figure in his life," Jess said. But the guilt he felt was something he felt was nearly impossible to get over. He just smiled weakly and nodded.

The two looked over at Jude, her sleeping form, Tommy thought she looked so angelic. She was sleeping with a glow that he had never seen, he could almost see the corners of her lips slightly turned up, and it had only made his heart feel warmer.

Jess soon fell asleep in her chair with her head phones singing her lullabies to sleep. Tommy grabbed the song book from the suitcase he had packed for Jude. He knew he would feel inspired when the time came for his son to be born, and so he slipped it in there. Tommy watched his little girl's chest rise and fall, she was all grown up now, she had been for quite some time, but now finally being able to see it for his own eyes, it made him feel better. She was his perfect little girl, and Tommy wouldn't have it any other way. He turned his head over towards Jude, his angel, the only one who could bring him out of his lowest points. And then he thought of his newborn son, Derek. With these thoughts in mind, he began to write down a few lyrics. He kept the memories of when Jude had told him she was pregnant with their son, he remembered that afterwards when she left to start cooking dinner, he did actually feel tears come to his eyes.

(With Arms Wide Open - Creed)

_"Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face"_

Tommy continued to write, and he didn't feel like waking up his two favorite girls with his guitar, so he saved the chord variations for when the two were awake. Tommy finally dozed off around 3 in the morning, as soon as he had finished writing the lyrics.

After two days of much needed rest, Jude and Derek were welcomed home. Tanner and Jess went home early to decorate around the house while Tommy brought Jude home.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet," Jude said kissing Tanner and Jess each on the cheek. "Don't get too used to this place Derek, we're going to be going home in a few more months,"

"Actually Mom, I had set up a deal with David. I told him that you and Dad should go back home to take care of Derek, and I'll stay here and give you a play by play of everything that's going on," Jess said.

"Honey, that's really not needed we'll be-"

"Mom, no. I already booked your guys' flight, which is at the end of the week, it'll be fine, it's only about 3 more months," Jess explained.

"Alright, but you are coming down to visit, Derek still needs to get to know his big sister," Jude said looking down at Derek with a soft smile.

"I will Mom, as much as I can. I'm going to be traveling with the cast and crew and help David choose the music for certain scenes, so I'll call every chance I get and come out every break I get," Jess told her mother.

"I'm just gonna miss you a lot sweetie," Jude said hugging Jess while holding Derek.

"It's only for a couple more months," Jess said with a smile as she took Derek from her mother's arms and held him.

"So what's Derek's full name?" Tanner asked watching Jess hold him.

"Derek Michael Quincy," Jude said watching Jess and Derek like a hawk.

"Honey, Derek is in Jess's care, she won't let anything happen to him at all," Tommy said massaging Jude's shoulders to relieve her tension.

"I know, but...I wanna hold him some more," Jude said with a big grin like a child in a candy store as Jess handed him over to Jude.

"Alright, well mom, I have a couple more mixes to do in the studio before I come back and pack for Spain tomorrow," Jess said.

"Spain? Oh yeah, Spain, oh I loved it there. So quiet and peaceful," Jude said her eyes going into a trance, but then she snapped back to reality. "You'll love it there, I'm going to go put Derek in his cradle and then we can talk more,"

"Only for a little bit though Mom, probably an hour tops," Jess added.

Tommy and Jude nodded as they went to go put Derek to sleep and Jess collapsed on the couch, Tanner leaning over the back and staring at her.

"What?" Jess said turning her head a little.

"I don't know, I just like to stare at you," Tanner said, they stayed like that for another moment, Tanner leaning down towards Jess. And just when Jess thought he was going to kiss her, he started to tickle her as much as possible.

"Ahh! Tanner...stop! Please!" Jess said as quietly as she could since they were putting Derek to sleep.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. Only because Derek's going to sleep," Tanner said kissing Jess on her forehead.

A few moments later Tommy and Jude came out of the room, a baby monitor in Jude's hand. Tanner quickly backed up and Jess had scoot over for Tanner to sit down next to her.

"So, how is the movie coming along?" Jude asked sitting back in the couch.

"Oh, it's coming along great, we just got done shooting in Florida, we're going to be shooting in Spain next, and then New York lastly," Tanner said with a small smile and nod of his head.

"What are you two going to do once the movie is over? Because Jess is going to school in Berkeley after the movie is done, and you live out here in Toronto," Tommy stated.

"Well, we haven't really discussed what it is we're going to be doing Dad. I still think we have plenty of time to discuss that, Berkley is still three months away," Jess added.

Tommy and Jude nodded, and before the four knew it, it was time for Jess and Tanner to head back to the set for more work. While on the way to work, Tanner turned the radio up and Jess was thinking back to the question her father had posed for them. What were they going to do once the movie was over? Long distance relationships aren't famous for working and Jess has school in December. Tanner lives out in Toronto, and Berkeley is in California.

"Tanner, how are we going to make this work if I'm in another country?" Jess asked turning the music down.

"Well, I was planning on telling you later, but I'm moving down to California in February, so we'd only have to be doing the whole long distance relationship for about 2 months," Tanner said turning the car to the parking lot.

"That's still two months, I'm going to miss you like crazy," Jess said looking down as she squeezed his hand.

"I know, girl. It's going to be tough, but it's just another rock in the road for us to move on from. I'll be visiting a lot anyways for when I need to go look at homes," Tanner said kissing Jess on her forehead.

"I just can't really imagine being away from you for that long," Jess said as Tanner pulled her closer to him. Tanner kissed Jess's temple and brushed away her stray strands of hair.

"We'll pull through it, plus, it'll all go by fast for you. You're going to Berkeley, one of the best music schools, you're going to be having the time of your life," Tanner mentioned, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, I just I- you know what, nevermind, it'll all be ok," Jess said, cutting her last phrase before she actually said it. She couldn't tell him that, it would scare him. They'd only been dating for about two months, and it was way too soon to be telling him that.

Tanner looked at Jess for a moment as she started to get out of the car. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or scared of the fact that she had stopped herself mid sentence. Tanner unbuckled his seat belt and got out of car catching up to Jess. But that was until he saw the reason why Jess had stopped before entering the alley towards the main entrance to the set.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Jess, I can't stand not being with out you, I need you," Ethan said with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Ethan, it wasn't working out between us and you cheated on me. I have no reason to get back together with you, besides, I'm taken," Jess said as Tanner came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're with HIM? That bad boy wanna be? C'mon Jess, we all know you hate those types of guys!" Ethan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I believe she made it clear she doesn't want you. So I'm suggesting, you stay away from her," Tanner said walking towards Ethan.

"Tanner just-"

"No Jess, let him say what he wants to my face. He knows you still love me. That you still think about me," Ethan said looking Tanner straight in the eye.

"You don't know what real love is you wanna be punk rocker. Now why don't you take your guitar, and go sing yourself away in your own unoriginal washed up lyrics," Tanner said, his anger boiling.

"What's it like to know that she's not giving you any because she's still waiting to get some from me?" Ethan asked with a little twirk of his eyebrow. That last remark almost sent Tanner off the edge before he thought of something better.

"What's it like to know that you never had a chance to get any from her in the first place?" Tanner said. Now the volcanoes of anger that were raging in Ethan had exploded and he punched Tanner in the gut.

"Oh my god! No! Don't you dare!" Jess said jumping in before Tanner could land a punch, but unfortunately for Jess, she had caught the second punch that was meant to land on Tanner right across her jaw sending her back causing her to hit her head on the edge of the garbage bin.

Tanner and Ethan both looked down at Jess in horror. Tanner glared at Ethan, ready to mangle him, until Tanner heard Jess's voice.

"Tanner, I...I..."

"What, what is it?" Tanner asked, holding her head in his lap.

"I love...you..." Jess said breathlessly, as her eyes closed and her head relaxed in his lap. Ethan had called the ambulance with his phone and they were on their way. Tanner looked over at Ethan, if looks could only kill were his thoughts.

"You had better be praying all that is holy that Jess is going to be ok," Tanner said, his voice choking and Ethan just standing there watch the scene. He saw Tanner's eyes start to glisten, and even a tear fall down and reach Jess's forehead.

'What have I done?' Ethan thought to himself as he ran out of there like a coward. The ambulance arrived and took Jess to the nearest hospital.

Tanner held Jess's hand the entire time, trying to keep his emotions platonic for Jess.

_Please God, don't take her away from me. Jess is the best thing that's happened to me. She's the greatest person I've ever met, the only person who can make me this happy, this greater of a man. She makes me better than I should be. I don't deserve her, but please. God, please don't take her away from me, away from her family. It's not her time yet, please, just, let her live._

Tanner kept repeating his personal prayer in his mind as he kissed Jess's hand and placed it against his forehead as he bent his head down to her.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, Jude, Tommy and a sleeping Derek were there in the waiting room. The hospital had called before Jess arrived and the three drove to the hospital they were just coming home from only an hour before. When Tanner walked into the waiting room, Tommy and Jude noticed the blood stain on his jeans, and Jude immediately broke down in tears.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Tommy said, ready to pin Tanner against the wall.

"I didn't do anything, we were on our way to the set and when we got there, he was there," Tanner said, trying to hold it together.

"Who is HE?" Tommy exclaimed his voice getting louder.

"Ethan, he was acting crazy, saying how he still wanted to be with Jess and how they still love each other and what not. I stepped forward and kept telling him to back off because Jess was with me. One thing led to another, and Ethan punched me. Jess stopped me before I could hit him, but Ethan had swung at me before Jess knew what happened and she stumbled backwards and hit her head," Tanner said explaining the whole thing, his voice ready to crack at any moment.

Tommy saw the fear in his eyes, the same he had when Jude was assaulted. Tommy backed away and went to comfort a broken Jude. Tanner sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands. What was he going to do? They were just talking about meeting up with each other in California once Jess started school, and now this? Tanner couldn't bare to lose Jess, he cared about her too much. Tanner was still drowing in his thoughts when he saw Tommy crouch down in front of him trying to shake him lose of his thoughts.

"You ok, son?" Tommy asked, his hand on Tanner's shoulder.

Tanner just nodded his head at first yes, then a no, and then a yes again before he breathed in again deeply and looked away quickly.

"It's ok to let it out. It doesn't make you any less of a man. I know you love her, alright? Jude does too, you don't have to be our rock," Tommy said looking him in the eyes as Tanner just looked in his eyes for a brief moment, before he let his tears fall down his face.

"I just wish it was me in there and not her. I'm supposed to be in there. God! Why did she step in front of me?" Tanner cried as Tommy just gave him a friend to friend hug.

Jude saw this, she had already calmed herself down. She watched Tanner break in her husbands arms. She hadn't seen anything like it before, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy that Tanner felt this deeply about Jess or not. As soon as Tanner had calmed himself down, Jude walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Jess is a fighter Tanner. She's strong, and she cares too much about everyone around her to let herself get beat by a trash can," Jude said with a small smile as Tanner just nodded and breathed deeply again.

"Thanks Mrs. Quincy," Tanner said with a grateful smile as he wiped his eyes again.

"That's Jude, Tanner. Remember that," Jude said as she rubbed his back and then took her seat once again by Derek's side in his car seat.

Tanner leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and inhaled deeply again. Jess would make it, he had to believe that, he had to think positive.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been trying hard to write the next couple chapters which are pretty tough since some stuff happens and yeah, it's hard to write it lol. So, thanks to all my fans and readers and what not, I'm hoping you all are still reading this. I'm going to try and get this story over by chapter 18-20, its not that I want it to end, but I feel like I've already written so much about this story that it's time for it to come to a close. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please send me reviews! Nothing encourages me more than some reviews!**

* * *

The doctor had finally came into the waiting room from down the hall way and Tommy quickly had gotten up to talk to him. 

"Are you Mr. Thomas Quincy?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, how is she? Is she ok? Is she awake? Is she-"

"Jessica lost a large amount of blood, we managed to get that much under control, but I'm afraid that she's fallen into a coma. Her condition is pretty stable, but at this point we still need to wait for more results to come in to see if she will wake up or not," The doctor said, his eyes saying how sorry he was, but his tone emotionless and professional.

Tommy looked down and breathed in deeply and managed to only allow a few tears to spill instead of the river he just wanted to cry.

"Can, can we um, see her?" Tommy asked, his tone shaky. The doctor nodded and pointed out the room that Jess was taking residence in.

Tommy walked sullenly back towards Jude, Tanner, and Derek and looked Jude in the eyes. She saw his turmoil, that his emotions were threatening to break him at any moment, Tanner noticed this too, and was ready to hunt Ethan down.

"She's um, I'm sorry honey, she's in a coma," Tommy said, his voice cracking as Jude burst into tears while Tommy held her in his arms.

Tanner punched the wall and started pacing the room. His anger boiling in his veins, his tear ducts threatening to shed the oh so many tears he needed to shed. When Derek started to cry, Jude immediately wiped away her tears as she sat down and allowed him to hold her finger while Tommy had started to rub Jude's back in long, slow, comforting circles. Tommy took one glance at the door and saw the culprit who had done this to his daughter. Once Tommy saw him, it was too late for Tanner or even Jude to stop him. Tommy ran full force down the hall and pinned Ethan against the wall.

"You son of a bitch! My daughter is lying in a coma because of you!" Tommy yelled kneeing him in the groin and then before Tommy had a chance to land another hit on him, Tanner and a security guard pulled them apart.

"Tom! You need to calm down. Jess wouldn't want you to do this!" Tanner said to Tommy, holding him back by his arms.

"Let me go Tanner. This little ass wipe deserves to be in ICU right now," Tommy said as the security guard just continued to hold Ethan back.

"What is going on here?" said one of the head security guards.

"Nothing," Tommy said breaking free from Tanner's grip and then pointing at Ethan, "You stay the fuck away from my family, or you better pray that you don't end up worse than Jess right now,"

Tommy stalked away and went back to his seat where Jude was holding on to Derek trying to calm him down.

"Can you just make sure that he stays away from the Quincies, I'll pay you as much money you want to keep him away from Jessica Quincy," Tanner said pulling out his wallet when the security guard just waved him down.

"Don't worry about it," he said as they took Ethan outside.

When Tanner looked back towards the waiting room, he saw that Tommy, Jude and Derek were getting up to go see Jess. Tanner decided he'd just wait for them in the waiting room. A few minutes had passed and Jude came back with Derek and Jess's purse that she had with her. Tanner swallowed the lump of a sob in his throat and sat back in the chair. Jude started to rub Tanner's back, she could see how much this was tearing his insides apart. She knew Tanner had fallen for her daughter, but it scared her to see how badly this was affecting him. When Tommy came back, he nodded to Tanner to go and visit her.

"I can't," Tanner said, his voice so small and soft, it sounded like Tanner was just a little boy again.

"It's ok, son. She doesn't look like she's in pain or anything. She looks like she's sleeping," Tommy said to Tanner.

Tanner just nodded as he grabbed the iPod from Jess's purse and walked down the hall and he suddenly stopped in front of Jess's door. He felt like he was going to throw up any moment. He felt the painful sobs coming up again, the dizziness from the whole day was starting to kick in. He suddenly started to smell the blood on his jeans. Her blood. Jess's blood. Tanner quickly shook his head and used one hand to push the slightly opened door, open completely, and he almost broke at her sight.

Jess's head was wrapped in a white bandage, and her cheek was purple and blue from Ethan's punch. Tanner stood at the end of the bed, afraid that if he had gotten any closer something that wasn't supposed to, would start beeping. A nurse walked in and saw his uncomfort. She nodded and then stood next to him.

"You know, you can talk to her. They can hear you, and it's better if you talk to her, sometimes it helps them wake up. Pull up a chair, your jeans look a mess, let me get you a fresh a pair of sweats while you stay here," the nurse said, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Tanner just nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down close to Jess.

He extended his shaking hand, and held her warm soft one. The touch made him warm a little, and a tear managed to escape his eye.

"Hey Quincy. You missed your dad beating the crap out of Ethan. Well I wouldn't say beating the crap, but let's just say he may never be able to have kids," Tanner said with a small smile and a light chuckle. "You know, you're giving us all a heart attack over here. But we need you to be strong baby, because none of us can bare to think what it'd be like not to wake up in the morning and see you with your cup of coffee. Or to hear your beautiful angelic voice, and you got college coming up, and maybe even a debut album," Tanner started to cry at all these thoughts.

"I need you Jess, I need your soft touch to remind me that there is such a thing as an angel's touch. I need to hear your voice every day or else I think I just might go insane with all of the sounds of the horrible world we live in. I need to see your gorgeous blue eyes again to remember that not even the ocean's colors can be as breath taking. I need you Jess, you're my everything, I can't live without you. I just gotta put it plain and simple, I love you," Tanner said as he kissed her hand and laid his head on it.

"Where's that bastard? I'm going to kill him!" Jamie and Spiederman yelled once they got to the hospital. Kwest, EJ, Darius, Sarah, Sadie, Nate and Kat were sitting patiently while Jamie and Spiederman were standing ready to pummel Ethan.

"He's kicked out of the hospital, Tommy took care of it," Jude said sullenly as she kept playing with Derek, trying to think positively.

"You know, she's going to be fine Jude. She's just like you, strong willed, determined, she's going to pull through this," Sadie said as she pulled up a chair in front of her little sister and held her hand that wasn't playing with Derek.

"I know, but she's so lifeless in there," Jude cried in her sister's arms. Tommy took Derek into his care while Kwest, Darius, and Spiederman were trying to comfort him and Jamie, Kat, and Sadie were comforting Jude. Sarah slipped away and went to Jess's room, were she saw Tanner sitting there talking to Jess. She smiled at the gesture and walked in the room placing a hand on Tanner's shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Sarah right?" Tanner said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, how you holding up," Sarah said as she grabbed another chair and sat down next to him.

"Better than at first, did you just get here?" Tanner asked, not taking his eyes off of Jess for even a second.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. You know, Spiederman and Jamie are ready to find Ethan and beat him. But then we heard that my uncle Tommy got there first," Sarah said with a strong smile. Sarah was used to being the weaker of the two cousins, much like Jude and Sadie, Sadie was used to being the weaker of the sisters, so when it came time to being strong, it was something they would have to cope with.

"Yeah, I saw it. If he knows what's best, he'd never come around again," Tanner said as he rubbed Jess's hand with his thumb.

"Hey Jess. Wake your ass up before I sit on you again," Sarah said sarcastically. "You've got a lot of people out there worried about you, I think it's time you got up,"

"I know you can hear me stubborn ass, so you mind as well stop and just open your big eyes," Sarah said, starting to choke up a little.

"C'mon Jess. You're like a little sister to me, I can't think of going to school without you. Remember? We're supposed to share a dorm together," Sarah said, her tears starting to fall. Tanner took note of this and wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Please just wake up...just..wake up," Sarah said as she brought her knees up to her chin and cried silently, Tanner trying to be a good friend and comforting her every step of the way.

"I'm going to get some fresh air and on a food run for everyone, do you want anything?" Sarah asked as she stood up and straightened her sweater a little and wiped her eyes.

"I'm good," Tanner said with a weak smile as Sarah just nodded and walked out, saying see ya to Jess.

When Sarah walked into the waiting room, Tommy and Jude were asleep in their chairs, with an extra chair supporting their feet while Kwest and Jamie were playing with Derek on a blanket on the floor.

"So, Tanner's been in there for a while, any chance of him coming out?" Sadie asked as Sarah took a seat by her mother.

"Mom, I feel so helpless," Sarah cried as Sadie just hugged her daughter close as she continued to cry.

"I know honey, but Jess will pull through, I know she will, we have to keep believing that alright? Don't forget it," Sadie said looking her daughter in her eyes. Over the years, Sadie developed that strength that her little sister seemed to have been born with.

"I'm going on a food run, what can I get you guys?" Sarah said as she wiped her tears and people just said to bring chips, cookies, and coffee and soda.

"Hey, I'll go with her, we've got practically our own little mini party so I have a feeling we're gonna need more than one person," Kwest said as Spiederman took his place on the floor with baby Derek.

"I'm going to go check on Tanner, he's been in there for a while," Nate said as he kissed his wife on her forehead and walked into the room. Tanner was still talking to Jess when Nate walked in, sitting in the chair his daughter Sarah was in just moments before.

"She looks good," Nate said simply, he had always been a man of few words and preferred to let his music speak his mind.

"Yeah, she does," Tanner said his hand still holding Jess's.

"Look, I know you care a lot about my niece, but why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, you've been in here for about two hours already. I'm not saying that that matters, just, take a break ok? I'm gonna be honest here and say you look like hell, you need to take a breather," Nate said as Tanner just kept his eyes on Jess's coma state.

"I'm too scared to leave her," Tanner said quietly.

"She's going to be fine, I'll stay in here while you go out there and let everyone know how she looks. Jude and Tommy are sleeping and I'm not sure if it's safe leaving little Derek out there with Jamie and Spiederman," Nate said with a soft laugh.

"Doesn't Jamie have a daughter?" Tanner mentioned.

"But he also has Kat," Nate added.

"Good point. Alright, I'll just be out there for a little and then I'll be back," Tanner said as he still kept hold of Jess's iPod and walked out of the room, but not before he whispered 'I love you' in her ear and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey, Tanner. How are you doing?" Sadie said as Tanner just took a seat next to her.

Tanner just shrugged and sat back in his chair. Sadie rubbed his back as she noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Just breathe, ok? Everything will work out," Sadie added. Tanner just nodded and closed his eyes for a bit.

"You can go ahead and sleep if you want, Jess won't be going anywhere, besides, my little sister and brother in law are knocked out over there," Sadie said nodding towards Tommy and Jude in the mess of chairs.

"I just can't believe she's really in there. I mean, she went unconcious right in my lap. I should have been the one to get hit instead of her. It's not fair, she doesn't deserve this," Tanner said rubbing his temples.

"I know it's not, but life isn't fair. But it's something we gotta live with, if I know my sister, than I know my niece, Jess will wake up," Sadie said. Just as Sadie had finished, Sarah and Kwest walked in with two boxes of soda, four grocery bags of chips, cookies, bagels, and gummy bears.

"I think we have enough food to feed the whole waiting room," Kwest remarked setting down the two boxes of soda.

"Look around Kwest, we are the waiting room," Jamie said with a small chuckle. Jude was the first to wake up, she stretched and then pushed her extra chair away. She leaned over and kissed Tommy on the cheek as she walked over towards Sadie and sat down on the chair next to her.

"No change?" Jude asked, and Sadie nodded. Jude sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I think I'm going to go back in there, I'll see you guys later," Tanner said as he got up with his hands in his pockets, but not before he got hit in the back of head with a bag of doritos.

"Eat something while you're in there! We've been here already for a few hours and you need to eat," Tanner just nodded at Sarah's sentence and grabbed the chips and walked off.

"I swear he's the younger version of Tommy," Sadie said holding on to her sister's hand.

"I know what you mean, it's scary Sadie. At times I worry about Jess, but then at other times I'm happy for her. It's a bittersweet thing. I know that he'll make her happy, but I also know the heart break he can put her through," Jude said resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Do you want me to take Derek home? Nate and I will stay the night with him at your house, it's not good for him to be spending this much time at a hospital, especially since he just left yesterday," Sadie said. Jude just nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get Nate and tell him that we're going back to your place to watch him," Sadie said giving her little sister a small sign of reassurance by squeezing her hand before walking off to go get him.

When Sadie walked into the room, she saw Tanner sitting in a chair, his hand enclosing Jess's, while Nate just stood at the back of the room, his arms folded, with the same look in his eyes the day he had visited Jude nearly twenty years ago on tour. Sadie walked up to him and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna go back to Jude and Tommy's and watch Derek? It's getting late," Sadie said, Nate just simply nodded as he took Sadie's hand in his and they walked down the hall together. Jude was holding Derek when the two approached her.

"I think I'll come with you guys, Kat's going to be heading home soon, and I don't wanna leave this little guy without his mommy on his first night home," Jude said with a weak smile as they all went into the parking lot to go back to Jude's.

An hour after Jude, Sadie, Nate, Derek, and Kat and Lauren left, Rebecca and Chris walked inside the hospital with worried looks on their faces. Tommy had already woken up and was sipping on his coffee when they approached him.

"How is she? David is putting the film on hold until we know that Jess is going to be ok and Tanner able to work," Rebecca explained quickly to Tommy.

"She's in a stable coma. We have to wait until tomorrow to know if there are any chances of her waking up. Tanner is taking it really hard, he's been in there for two hours, came out for like 10 minutes, and then went back in there about three hours ago," Tommy said.

"God, is there anything you guys want us to do? We came out on the first flight available when Tanner called us," Chris said.

"At this point there's nothing for us to do but wait. Jude and Derek went home, she didn't want Derek to spend his first night out of the hospital in the hospital, but Sadie and Nate are keeping her company right now," Tommy said rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Quincy, why don't you go on and head home for the night? We'll stay here with Tanner and Sarah, you look beat, and I think Jess would want you to go and spend Derek's first night home with Jude and your son," Rebecca said as sincerely as she could.

"You're right, but call me if there's any change. I'll be back tomorrow morning as early as we can. You guys are great people, I'm glad you guys are here," Tommy said hugging them each and then heading out of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE TWO WEEK GONENESS! I kind of lost my muse and inspiration for writing for a while and couldn't think up anything to write for the later chapters. But, thank god for old quality television, because i started watching buffy the vampire slayer and have become inspired once again haha. so i hope to have another chapter up maybe by the end of this week or beginning of next, that way i have some more time to write. love you all and please read and review!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident, Tanner rarely left Jess's side. He only left when he needed to use the restroom, get food, shower, or grab something from home. David was sincere about the whole thing and put the movie on hold until Jess had woken up. Tommy and Jude went to the hospital as often as they could, but with Derek just being born, the doctors preferred Jude and Derek to stay at home for at least 5 hours during the day. Jess's room had filled with flowers and cards from friends and the cast and crew from the movie. 

One day while Tanner was sleeping in his chair with a hospital blanket over him, he left Jess's iPod playing in her ears. He hoped that maybe by listening to a few songs a day would get her to wake up, so he would let it play for about an hour a day, but he had dozed off this day.

The nurse came in and noticed that the earphone was in her ear, and then also looked at the monitor and noticed that her brain activity was steadily increasing. Tanner, was still in a deep sleep, until he started to hear the consistent annoying sound of the monitor. When he finally woke up, he looked up at the monitor and noticed that it was now almost to the point where Jess was just sleeping. He looked down at the hand Tanner was holding, and noticed it was starting to twitch.

Tanner's eyes widened and he looked over at the nurse, "Shhh, let her wake up on her own,"

Tanner just listened, his eyes starting to glisten with more tears when he started to see Jess starting to open her eyes. Jess turned on her side and said "Hmmm, change the song..."

Tanner chuckled at this and then he saw Jess's eyes get bigger once she saw the monitors next to her and realized, she wasn't sleeping at home in her bed. Jess tried to rise out of bed, but found that her head was pounding and her body was incredibly weak.

"Ow, where am I?" Jess said.

"Oh my god, baby you're awake," Tanner said kissing Jess on her forehead.

"What happened? I feel like I drank a fifth of alcohol or something," Jess said rubbing her temples, hoping that the pain would subside.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Tanner asked, his voice growing in concern.

"I remember Derek being born, and then me and you decorating the house, and then..." Jess drifted off into her own thoughts as she remembered the fight, the punch, and then black. "Yeah, I remember,"

"You scared us so bad Quincy," Tanner said wiping away his tears.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm awake now Hudson, save those tears for when you're filming," Jess said with a laugh.

"It's just, Jess. You were in a coma for two weeks, everyone's been worried sick. I'm just so glad you're awake and ok," Tanner said kissing Jess on the cheek.

"Yeah, so, what have I missed since I was gone?" Jess asked.

The two were catching up on the last two weeks, how basically everyone stopped what they were doing until Jess had woken up. MTV had even put their Making of Documentary on hold until Jess was up. But that didn't stop the press from finding out that Jess was in a coma, and how broken up Tanner, Tommy, and Jude were about it. When Jude and Tommy heard the news that Jess was awake, they couldn't have been more ecstatic. The two ran into Jess's room with Derek in Tommy's firm hold. The rest of the day was spent with a conversation with Jess until she had a question.

"Wait, if I woke up to music playing, what song did you guys have me listening to?" Jess said as she looked down at her ipod and noticed which playlist was playing, which had looked really unfamiliar to her.

"Hudson, as much as I love my dad, WHY DID YOU PUT BOYZ ATTACK ON HERE?" Jess exclaimed pointing to her ipod.

Jude started laughing hysterically as did Tommy. Tanner was so glad that Jess in a hospital bed other wise she would've put him in ICU.

"I was listening to it to prepare for the scene I was doing for the movie," Tanner explained.

A few days later, Jess was allowed to leave the hospital, but only to stay home for two weeks to let her wound heal. Ethan was put on a restraining order. He was to stay 100 feet away from Jess and her family until her family had said other wise. During those two weeks, Jess decided to work on her demo, the demo that would decide whether she was ready to record a demo or not. Tanner had gone to visit Jess three times a day, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Tommy and Jude hadn't mind, it was clear that Jess and Tanner were in this thing together for the long haul, and Tanner never gave them a reason to not trust him.

Jess was now at home and it had been a week since she was released, but she was still as restless as ever. Tanner was sitting on the couch with her as they were just eating grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and Jess was complaining again.

"I am just so BORED! I had finished my demo within the first 5 days of my house arrest, and now I have another seven days of nothing to accomplish," Jess said resting her head in Tanner's lap. The doctor had still required her to wear a bandage on her head until the stitches were gone, which wasn't until another two weeks.

"I know you are Quincy, but I thought my presence would cure that," Tanner said playing with her hair.

"Nope, sorry Hudson. You're also boring," Jess said with a cheerful smile as Tanner had just started to tickle her. Jude and Tommy were out at lunch with Derek, Sadie and Nate and wouldn't be back until later.

They continued to tickle each other until Tanner managed to be sitting on top of Jess. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Tanner relaxed and bent down and took her lips into a breathtaking kiss. Jess moaned in his mouth for a moment before they deepened their kiss. Tanner and Jess relaxed into each other, Tanner's hands found them selves under Jess's thighs, rising towards her back as Jess tangled her fingers in his hair. Tanner unhooked Jess's bra, and then Jess had stopped suddenly pulling away and sitting up on the couch.

"Am I going too fast?" Tanner asked with concern.

"Um, I don't know. It's just-"

"You're not ready?" Tanner asked, trying to be understanding.

"It's not that either," Jess said, Tanner looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't want my first time to be on this small couch," Jess said with a seductive smile, and Tanner nodded, taking her hand in his. Jess led him into her bedroom, where she closed and locked the door. Tanner took her lips into his once again, their passion exploding with one another. Tanner and Jess continued with where they had left off. Tanner being as careful as possible, warm soft skin meeting each other for the first time. Jess couldn't help but pant and scream at first, the pain almost seemed unbearable, but then it all subsided once she started to feel more comfortable. Tanner continued to kiss Jess, trying to calm her down, once they had finished, Jess rested her head on Tanner's toned chest and inhaled deeply.

"Did I hurt you?" Tanner asked, soft love in his eyes as he played with her fingers.

"At first a little, but after wards I was good," Jess said with a smile as she kissed Tanner deeply and then hesitantly pulled away.

"I love you Jess," Tanner said.

"I love you too," Jess replied as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Only an hour later, Jess woke up and walked into the shower. She had to make sure she and Tanner looked normal before her parents had gotten home. She quickly woke up Tanner, who just washed his hair in her sink while Jess showered. Tanner walked out of the bed room first, sitting down on the couch, hoping nothing was noticable, and turned on the tv.

Jess walked out in a pair of pajamas and a new bandage on and her hair already blown dry. Jess sat down next to Tanner, her head resting on his chest again, as they just lied down on the couch together and watched TV together, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Tommy, Jude and Derek got home around 6 in the afternoon and saw the two sleeping on the couch. Tommy was oblivious to it all, he didn't notice anything different with Jess, but Jude saw it, she could spot it from a mile away. Jude could see the glow affect Jess had, and she recognized it very well. Jude wasn't angry or mad or anything. She was just taken aback that now, her daughter was really an adult now, Jude decided not to say anything, it wasn't her place, but now, she was generally happy that Jess had finally found someone she had really loved.

The next day, Tommy decided to take Derek to the set to introduce him to everyone, and so it was just Jess and Jude at home. Jess was lying down on her stomach on the chair and ottoman that connected to it, and Jude decided she'd have a one on one conversation with her.

"So how is everything going with my favorite daughter and her new boyfriend of two months?" Jude said with an artificial sweetened coat of kindness.

"Mom, don't beat around the bush what is it you wanna know?" Jess asked looking up from her book suspiciously.

"Honey, I'm not blind. You're father I'm not so sure, but me, no. You and Tanner had sex yesterday, am I right?" Jude asked getting rid of the sugar coating.

"Mom! How could you come out and just ask that?" Jess exclaimed putting the book down.

"Am I right? I am right, aren't I?" Jude said again, giving her daughter a mother's most threatening stare.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Nuh uh, I'm right, you were caught end of story, now to my next question. He did use a condom, right?" Jude asked, playing her protective mother card.

"Yes, he did," Jess answered defeatedly.

"Good, so I can be sure that my 3 week old son isn't an uncle and your father and I don't win the world's youngest grandparents award?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it's practically impossible for me to get pregnant. I've actually been on the pill for about a month now," Jess said matter of factly.

"What?" Jude asked her tone very shock filled.

"Not because I've been having sex Mom! I was just getting sick of getting my period monthly and thought I'd shorten it down to only once every three months," Jess answered, Jude releasing a sigh of release.

"So this was your first time, correct?" Jude asked once again playing the protective mother card.

"Yes, Mom. It was, did I not get the memo that we were scheduled to play twenty questions about my first time?" Jess said looking around as Jude just threw a pillow at her.

"Sorry, must've miss sent that one. But anyways, so, how was it?" Jude asked suddenly becoming very nosy.

"I can't believe we're really having this conversation. It was, I don't know what you want me to say. It was painful at first?" Jess said, her eye brows tangled in a mess of doubt.

"Ok, well that's expected, what else? Was it good? Bad? Disappointing?" Jude asked, she may be a mother, but she just felt like she needed to know.

"Mom, do I really need to be having this conversation with you?" Jess asked, her uncomfort finally setting in on Jude.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off," Jude said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV while Jess went back to her book.

A few moments passed, Jess had turned the page of her book and Jude was flipping through channels every two seconds. Jess flipped another page, smirking behind her book at her mother's fidgeting just because she hadn't told her.

"All I'm asking is for a one worded-"

"It was good, ok Mom? It was a good first time sex," Jess said as she went back to her book continued to read, leaving Jude to do a small victory dance, very quietly shouting "Good first time sex, good first time sex!"

A few hours later, Tommy arrived home to see his two favorite 'angelic' girls sleeping on the couch, one with her head in a book and the other her head on a pillow with her arm draped over the couch. Tommy set Derek down for a moment and grabbed the digital camera and took a picture of each of them, silently chuckling to himself. He grabbed an already prepared bottle of formula for Derek and warmed it up. Derek was the splitting image of Tommy, his dark brown hair, except for one thing. His eye color. They were the smokey enigmatic blue that Jude's had, and Tommy loved them even more. Derek was just lying down in his car seat, playing with the baby keys that Tommy had given him, he giggled every time a new one touched his nose.

Jess woke up to her little brother's giggles and smiled. He had this small little cute baby laugh that just made anyone smile and want to giggle along with him. Jess got up and walked into the kitchen and turned the car seat towards her so Derek was facing her.

"Hey you soon to be heart breaker. Aren't you just the newest hottie of sand box?" Jess said to her little brother in a teasing voice. Derek's eyes were focused on the ceiling, he started to point and laughed at the shadow that was on the ceiling.

"Aww, you're just in that phase where everything is funny aren't ya? I'll tell you what, find something funny about me and then we'll talk," Jess said. Derek just kept laughing at the ceiling and Jess did a small giggle and looked over at her father who had tested the formula and made sure it was ready.

"He pointed at the radio while driving home and decided it was hysterical," Tommy commented as he fed his son.

"Eh, that's one of the cutest stage for a little baby," Jess said relaxing in the chair.

"You feeling better?" Tommy asked, making sure Derek was steadily drinking and not drowing himself in his own milk.

"Yeah, I still get small head aches from time to time. And yes, I do lie down and just close my eyes whenever I start to feel dizzy. The pain killers the doctor's got me on for those head aches sure do work fast though," Jess said resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah well, you got about another few days until you can go back to the studio, that should be exciting," Tommy added while wiping the side of his son's small mouth.

"Yeah, and then I'm off to California for college. I'm going to miss you guys a lot, especially this little tyke," Jess said as Derek grabbed on to her pinky and kept squeezing it while drinking his milk.

"Well would ya look at that, the little guy is a natural at multi tasking," Jess said with a smile.

"Well he drained that bottle fast. He's got you and your mother's appetite that's for sure," Tommy said as he carefully lifted Derek in his arms after placing a rag on his shoulder, readying Derek for his next couple burps.

"Hey! It's not my fault mom and I have a naturally fast metabolism. Just because we don't have to worry that much about what we eat doesn't mean we have big appetites," Jess rebutted with a big grin.

"I'm really starting to wonder which side the metabolism thing came from, your grandpa's or grandma's," Tommy said as Derek burped on the rag.

"I'm thinking Grandpa's. He so thin and don't tell anyone you heard this from me Dad, but Grandma does seem to have added on a few more extra pounds," Jess said as Jude walked into the kitchen just smirking at their conversation.

"The metabolism convo again? Gosh Tommy, just swallow your jealousy and get over the fact that you're going to be the old fat one and we're going to be the thin elders," Jude said, emphasizing on 'thin elders' with dramatic effect.

"Add Derek to your list, he drank his whole bottle in under 5 minutes," Tommy said as Derek burped once again. "Besides, you guys may have the naturally fast metabolism, but I have the naturally toned body,"

"Ew Dad, too much information," Jess said grimacing at the thought of her father shirtless.

"Oh calm down, you should be glad your Dad is hot and not an old fart," Jude said with sarcasm.

"Not when my friends are the ones saying 'If only Tommy Q wasn't your father,' making me the one to grab them napkins to wipe up their drool," Jess said with sarcasm.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I am soooo sooo sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. My laptop has officially stopped working so its a lot harder for me to get chapters and what not written. This is probably one of the darkest pieces of writing I have ever written, and I have a feeling I just might get a lot of hate mail or whatever for what happens to the characters. I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can, and I purposely made it a bit hard to interpret, it's all just to build character and ultimately bring the story to a close. I'm planning on ending this story with a good 20 chapters and then the epilogue. So it looks like I've got 7 more chapters for you guys to read. I will try and update more timely like I had before, but now that school has started and that my laptop is broken it will most likely take longer. Love to all the readers and reviewers! Please keep reading! **

The film and music soundtrack was completed on time despite the two week break David had taken off for Jess's recovery. Jess and Tanner were closer than ever, and now that Jess had finished her demo, which was approved of, she now had a record deal with Q Records. Now that this has happened, Jess has decided to take some time off before heading off to college. Jess was now back at home with her family, and Tanner was doing some promotional stuff for the movie while the Harrison-Quincy family would start their own promotional tour.

Jude and Jess were sitting in front of the camera for their E Talk Daily interview with Tommy and Derek in the back just smiling, and Derek waving and blowing spit bubbles.

"This is E Talk Daily news, and as a special treat, we have the two beautiful Harrison-Quincy girls, Jude and Jessica with us," the reporter said as the two smiled and waved at the camera and then turned their attention back to the reporter.

"Now, we've heard the news that your film 'Iris' has just wrapped up on filming, what was that like seeing all the moments between you and Tommy that were once so personal now on the verge of being available for all the world to see?"

"At first, we were both a little hesitant. But Tommy and I had decided that our story was one that people should see. Even though Tommy and I are both full grown adults now with our own family, we understand that there are still people out there who disapprove of what has happened and what they've seen in the tabloids. And so with this movie, it's our side of the story, what really happened and the truth," Jude answered doing little hand gestures and looking straight into the reporter's eyes.

"So, this is sort of like your answer back to all the tabloids that tried to exploit your relationship with Tom Quincy as something negative?" The reporter asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but it's the truth, the way the media takes it is their choice," Jude added. Tommy nodded, approving with what Jude was so far saying. It was like the two could read each other's minds, they knew exactly what they would want to say to the media.

"Now, do you think Tanner Hudson and Rebecca Earnest portrayed the life you have between you and Tommy the way it had happened?" The reporter questioned.

"Well, I can't say it was exactly the way it had happened. That's impossible to do, but I have to say it's pretty damn close. They two did an incredible job with the film and I can't wait until it comes out, I'm almost just as eager to see it as all of our fans are," Jude said with a smile.

"Thank you, now Jessica, we've heard that you were the main musical voice behind the soundtrack, are expecting to hear your voice on the tracks?"

"Well, I was promoted to main producer and I did some of the musical score on the movie, which was a lot of fun, I loved it. And yes, I do have a couple tracks on the soundtrack. One of them is a duet with my mother, and another is a Jess Harrison-Quincy original," Jess said with a smile. Tommy couldn't help but smile at the way Jess had managed to work the reporters.

"So does that mean we will soon be hearing more of your own original music to be hitting the airwaves?"

"It does actually, just about a week or two ago I proved to my parents with a self produced demo and they have now signed me," Jess said with another smile.

"Now, back to the movie, is it true that you and Tanner Hudson are now an item?" The reporter asked, most eager to hear Jess's answer. Jess gave a sly smile and looked into the reporter's eyes and said "No comment,"

The interview wrapped up nicely, the reporter even giving Jess her own opinion of impressment towards the way the interview had been handled. There was only a month left until the movie was to premiere, and there was still many more promotional interviews and such that they all had to do. Many of them were of the whole family, and some of them were just of either Jude and Tommy, Jude and Jess, or Jess and Tommy. There was one interview where the angle was "Like Mother Like Daughter" for just Jess and Jude.

The interview had gone through great, on Jess's break Tanner had called her.

"Hey babe, how's it going in Toronto?" Jess asked with a smile.

"It's going good, I have a few more promotional stunts to do and then I'll come down and visit you guys. But Jess, there's something I got to talk to you about when I get down there next week, ok? Don't worry yourself over it though, it's nothing bad, just something that I think it's time we talk about," Tanner said a little hurriedly.

"Alright, but you should know that whenever you say 'don't worry' that I always do in the end," Jess said taking a sip of her water as the stylist waved her over, meaning the end of her break. "Look, I gotta go, I'm at a photo shoot for People and I'm being called over, bye babe, I love you," And Jess hung up the phone as she was ushered into the dressing room and given her outfit to wear.

Tanner was sitting at his interview, answering all the questions the right way and everything. The woman that was interviewing him was swooning at every word he said, it was starting to annoy him a little. As soon as the interview finished, Tanner was headed back to his hotel to rest up for the rest of the day. He collapsed on the bed and couldn't help but keep thinking about Jess. He saw the interview with E Talk, and as much as he wished Jess had just said they were together, he was glad she hadn't. That was something they hadn't discussed with each other either, and so knowing she had given the neutral answer only made him love Jess even more.

But the real thought on his mind, was the fact that he lives in Toronto, and she in Manhattan. Tanner could pretty much live wherever he wants, he could live in Manhattan and still maintain good movie roles, but were they ready for that? They had only been dating for about 5 months, and even though they both confessed they love each other, they weren't so sure they were ready for that step yet. Not to mention, the fact that long distance relationships aren't famous for working, evened out the whole ordeal. But just as Tommy had said 'old habits do die hard', and the 'one night stand' aspect of Tanner's mind was going through withdrawals.

The week passed by, and Tanner was already at his hotel in Manhattan. He was planning on going out to dinner with Jess that night, and he knew Jess was an impatient girl. He planned on her asking about what it was they had needed to discuss that night. Tanner was silent in his knowing that the conversation couldn't help but go sour, mainly because Tanner still didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready either to move in with Jess, he may be older than her, but that still didn't mean he wanted to already move in with her. And he knew that was the reason why Jess and Ethan hadn't lasted, Ethan wanted to settle down and Jess didn't want that.

Jess was sitting at the restaurant in her usual casual attire, as was Tanner, he walked in and kissed her softly on her cheek and then took his seat across from her.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Jess asked as Tanner took her hand in his.

"It was good, no noisy strange people annoying me, that's what you gotta love about first class," Tanner said with a smile, Jess just smiled back, reveling in their simple hand lock.

"So, I missed you a lot. I haven't seen you in about a month," Jess said taking a sip of her water.

"I missed you a lot, too baby. I'm just glad they invented phones and email or else I wouldn't have barely made it," Tanner added.

The two made their usual conversation, laughing at some of the random stories of the night and the casual quirkiness of Jude and Tommy's random stories from the past month. Tanner and Jess stole glances at each other, their eyes saying their emotions without the use of words.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jess asked that ominous question that they had both been regretting.

"Well, I just wanted to know, what are we going to do...about us," Tanner said shyly taking a sip of his wine.

"Right, because we both live in different countries," Jess mentioned.

"And you can't exactly move since now you have your album to record," Tanner added.

"Well, you could always move down here," Jess stated, "I mean, I am getting my own apartment soon,"

"That's sort of it Jess, I'm not so sure I want to take that step yet," Tanner said, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her, but he found it hard when it came to breaking the news to her.

"Well, then don't, you could always get your own place," Jess reminded him.

"I know but, everything I know is in Toronto, Jess. I can't just leave home," Tanner added. He was trying his hardest to find reasons to be with Jess, but he couldn't help but find himself not wanting to move to be with her.

"Look Tanner, I'm trying to make this easier for us, if you don't want to be with me say it now before I'm in too deep and get hurt," Jess stated boldly, trying her hardest to keep her cool.

"Jess, I want to be with you. You know I do, you know I love you. But, I just don't see how we're going to work, we could always try a long distance relationship but-"

"Oh yeah, because those work so well these days," Jess remarked sarcastically sitting back in her chair.

"I'm trying to make this work too Jess. Don't start giving me attitude," Tanner said firmly.

"Well I'm sorry, it just seems like the odds are against us. You don't want to move because everything you know is in Toronto, it's your 'home', and you aren't ready to take that step to make a home with me," Jess added.

"Oh, how convenient, this coming from the girl who broke up with a guy for not wanting to do that just yet!" Tanner said venomously. The statement hit Jess like a slap across her face.

"That's so unfair and you know it. I didn't love Ethan the way I love you, and I never will. I'm not asking for marriage Tanner, I'm not asking for a soulmate. I'm asking for my boyfriend to move in with me so we can be together and share the next moments. If we're together long enough and things are going steady and we love each other that much, sure, let's get married and start a family. But I'm sorry that you just don't know what commitment is," Jess said grabbing her purse and leaving a twenty on the table.

"Jess, where are you going," Tanner said as he followed her out the entrance of the restaurant.

"Home, yours is on Toronto," Jess said pulling her keys out of her purse and putting them in the door.

"Jess, c'mon, let's talk this out," Tanner said trying to plead with her.

"No! I think we talked enough tonight Tanner. It's clear to me that we're on different pages, so let's just make this simple for both of us. We're done ok? Now you can go back to Toronto and this week's worth of one night stands and pleasurable sex, while I work on my music, hang out with friends and enjoy life without the one person I want to spend some of it with," Jess said getting into her car and slamming the door in his face as she turned the ignition and drove off.

Jude and Tommy were already asleep, finally getting Derek down to rest as well, when Jess had quietly opened the door and walked inside. She tossed her purse on her bed and dropped her coat on the chair in her room. She could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes, threatening to fall, but Jess defeated that purpose when she had wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. Jess walked into the kitchen and found the almost emptied bottle of vodka in the cabinet. It wasn't completely empty, but definitely enough to give Jess a buzz without her parents realizing the bottle was missing. Jess grabbed the bottle, furiously twisting the cap open. She drank the burning transparent liquid as it burned it's path down her throat, and Jess did nothing but welcomed the feeling with open arms.

She was angry, furious, raging with emotions. Jess felt strangely vengeful, a feeling she had rarely ever felt. And she knew that there was one thing that she could do to make Tanner feel low. But could she really go that far? Jess had no idea if she could, all she knew was that she felt like making Tanner feel horrible. The liquid was starting to cloud her judgement, and she felt the yearning temptation of vengeance creep up on her soul. Jess grabbed her keys and took off into the night, heading for one house in particular.

Jess may have been drunk, but she was able to think smartly enough to take the side streets instead of the main roads to her destination. When she parked on the side of the street, Jess stumbled out of the car, the empty bottle falling from her hand, breaking into hundreds of glass shards. She banged on the front door, and Ethan appeared, fully surprised at her presence.

"Jess, what are you-" Ethan's words were cut off by Jess's slips forcefully connecting with his. Ethan didn't object at all, and instead welcomed it by deepening the kiss, now tasting the flavor of vodka in her mouth. Ethan pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Jess, you're drunk," Ethan said a little concerned.

"Yeah, and you can be too, I know you have a fake ID," Jess whispered seductively in his ear. Ethan was trying to fight the urge of grabbing the bottle of tequila in his cabinet and downing several shots, that is, until he noticed Jess was already there twisting the bottle open and drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Jess, what's going on?" Ethan asked until Jess placed the bottle in his mouth and tilted it, allowing him to taste it's strong effects. That's all it had taken for Ethan to think 'to hell with responsibility' and grab the bottle from Jess's hands and down some of it.

The two took some shot glasses and had four shots each, before they had felt completely wasted. Jess felt her vengeance once again, and Ethan felt the one thing he had wanted more than anything sneak up on him, as they both met each other's lips once again and feverishly stole kisses with each other. Jess was too drunk to realize what she had really been doing, not when she felt his hand go up her shirt, or his other hand unbuckle her belt and take off her pants. Ethan was too caught up in his lusting, and Jess was much too hurt and looking for both solace and vengeance to realize the mistake she was making. That was, until she had remembered all the things she had shared with Tanner, all the heartbreak and pain Ethan has caused her, and all the times Tanner had picked her up from off the floor.

"No! No! no!" Jess screamed, but it was too late. Ethan didn't care anymore.

"It's too late for turning back Jess," Ethan growled at her as he started to kiss her harder, and touch her more roughly.

"Stop! Please Ethan!" Jess cried, sanity starting to reach her head as she tried to push Ethan off.

"You asked for this Jess!" Ethan yelled as he pinned her down and forcefully received the one thing he wanted the most. Jess felt regret and pain all over as Ethan silenced her cries by shoving his shirt in her mouth as he kept taking her in.

Jess lied on the couch limply. She was sore all over, she couldn't feel a thing at all, she watched through her tear filled eyes as Ethan got off the couch and went to his bathroom. Jess cried on the couch, ashamed of herself. Ethan was right, that's what she had gone their for, she went to his house drunk, got him drunk, and before she realized what she was doing, it was far too late. Ethan was too intoxicated to think responsibly, and he had given her what she asked for. Jess got dressed, and limped out of the house, and got into her car. When she was inside, she had locked the door, turned up the radio, and sobbed into her hands. She felt so dirty and worthless, and she had no idea where she could go.

Jess drove without thought and surprisingly wound up safely home in the drive way. She noticed her father was sitting on the front porch, she could feel his calm anger eminating from his eyes when he noticed she was home. Jess quietly got out of the car, locking it, and slowly walking up the steps to her house, trying to silence her cries, which wasn't working.

"I'm hoping you had fun Jessica. Enough fun to make this next moment between you and your mother and I worth what you did tonight," Tommy said harshly as Jess just walked into the house and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of water in her hands.

"A bottle of alcohol is missing Jess, now, unless Derek is a miracle baby and already knows how to walk and is strong enough to get on top of a chair to reach the cabinet, I suggest you start explaining what the HELL YOU DID TONIGHT!" Jude yelled the last part. Jess winced at her anger, and realized that her father's was nothing compared to her mother's at the moment.

"Tanner and I broke up. I was upset and decided to try and get rid of it," Jess said softly, looking down at the ground.

"So you decided to get drunk because of a broken heart, did it work?" Jess was silent. "Did getting drunk work Jessica?" Jude yelled loud enough not to wake up Derek but enough to get her point across.

"No, it didn't!" Jess cried, as she fell to the ground and curled herself up by bringing her knees to her chin and crying harder.

"Jessica, get up," Tommy said walking towards her and standing above her. Jess felt that he was too close to her, so she scooted away more. Jude noticed this, and walked towards her crouched down in front of her.

"Get up now Jessica," Jude said firmly, then noticing that her eyes were blood shot and puffy, her shirt looked stretch, like someone had pulled it off, and that her hair was unkempt.

"J-j-just get away!" Jess cried loudly as she scooted back more into the couch sobbing as Jude's anger was washed away and concern came flooding to her voice like a high tide.

"Honey, Jess. What were your intentions by getting drunk?" Jude asked being sure not to touch her at all as she backed away from her daughter a good foot and a half.

"First, I wanted to numb everything. I didn't want to feel horrible anymore," Jess said still crying and keeping herself curled in a tight ball.

"Alright, so then where did you sweetie?" Jude asked trying to keep her anger back and keep the sympathy in her voice heard.

"What are you-" Tommy was interrupted when Jude shushed him and looked towards to Jessica, pointing out all the signs to him with her eyes.

"I went, I-I-I can't. I can't say it. I can't!" Jess cried hugging herself tightly as she sobbed into her knees.

"Jessica honey, please, tell us what happened," Jude said softly, accidentally placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, regretting it as soon as she heard Jess scream in the most frightening way ever and jump up running towards the other side of the room.

"Jessica, please, calm down baby," Tommy said keeping his distance from her as Jess just backed away and slid down the wall and sobbed once again.

"I...I...I can't. I can't say anything! It's what I wanted! I got exactly what I wanted!" Jess screamed as she held herself tighter and crying even more. Jude was starting to get even more worried as to what had happened now that Jess has said this much. Tommy was starting to grow impatient, but his concern was an all time high.

"Jessica, please you need to tell us what happened. Please tell us where you went," Jude said her suspicions of what happened starting to grow more certain.

"I, I, I was at Ethan's," Jess said sobbing even harder.

"Why would you-"

"I WANTED TO HURT TANNER!" Jess cried, and her mother looked down at her with shock and concern.

"What?" Tommy said with astonishment.

"Tanner doesn't want to move here, and be with me. So after I drank that stuff, I thought, 'Hell, I can be with anyone now, and there's one person I know for sure that would want to be with me!', so I drove to Ethan's. I got there, and he didn't want to do anything at first, so I got him just as drunk as I was if not drunker, and before I could realize the huge mistake I was making, we did it," Jess said, her words just pouring out as she cried.

Tommy and Jude looked at Jess dumbfounded, they had thought something had happened, but they had no idea that was what it was, or what was next.

"Don't forget, that since that's what I intended to do the whole time, that just because my judgement cleared and I screamed no and stop at him before he could have done anything, it doesn't matter! Yeah, I went there for sex! And even though I had a change of heart and made that clear to the bastard, I STILL GOT WHAT I WENT THERE FOR!" Jess cried suddenly feeling breathless and everything was starting to become a blur. Jess's head started to bobble a bit, and Tommy and Jude noticed this.

"Jessica, Jessica please," but before Jude could get her attention, Jess's body slid down to the floor and she was unconcious.


	15. Chapter 14

Tommy tried to shake Jess awake, while Jude just backed away, her eyes filling with tears as she ran towards the phone and dialed 911. Tommy was patting her face lightly trying to get her to wake up, but it wasn't working. Jude was crying when a voice came through the phone, and Jude tried to follow the person's directions. Before Tommy or Jude knew it, the EMT's were checking Jess, and doing the usual procedures they needed.

"We need to take her down to the hospital, it could be alcohol poisoning," the EMT said.

"I'll come with, Jude, I'll call you if anything gets serious, you should call Jamie and have him come over," Tommy said but Jude immediately objected.

"You stay and watch Derek and call Jamie, she's going to be upset, I need to be there," Jude said as she followed the stretcher and EMT's to the truck and before Tommy could protest they were already down the street.

Jude sat with the other EMT, holding Jess's hands and trying her best to stay strong and keep the tears falling from her eyes. A million thoughts ran through Jude's head as she stayed by her daughter's side and held her hand. When they arrived at the hospital, Jude was immediately given paper work to fill out at the front desk, and then she sat in the waiting room, hoping for a sign of some good news.

Tommy and Jamie were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee as Jamie told him the night's events. Jamie was taking in the news as best as he could, and trying to stay calm. The two kept the phone on the table, eyeing it like a steak as if they were wolves.

Jude kept her head in her hands waiting for the doctor, until she felt a tap on her shoulders, and saw that it was Kat. Jude immediately jumped up as Kat embraced her in a tight hug. Jude cried on her shoulder for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds until Jude pulled away and sat in her chair as Kat took the chair next to her.

"What happened Jude?" Kat asked in her concerned best friend tone.

"Tommy and I woke up during the night, hoping to get a midnight snack, when Tommy opened the wrong cabinet and noticed that one of the less filled bottles of vodka was missing. We both knew it was Jess, because neither one of us had drank since the get together we had when we arrived home and Derek's only two in a half months old. When Jess arrived home, I must have been too angry to notice anything, but something wasn't right with her. I noticed that the closer we got to her, the further away she'd get, literally. So I tried to push away how angry I was and get her to talk to me, but all she said was that she was heart broken because she and Tanner had broken up that night and she wanted it all to go away. It wasn't until I had placed my hand on her shoulder accidentally when we realized something was really up," Jude said trying to swallow the sob in her throat.

"Did she pull away? What did she do?" Kat asked.

"She screamed," Jude said simply putting her head back in her hands, "She screamed so loud and with so much fear that I thought she saw something coming to murder her,"

"Don't say things like that Jude, it's not going to help," Kat said rubbing her friend's back.

"Kat, she screamed from my touch. I'm her mother, I'm supposed to be the one to comfort her, and instead my touch made her scared. How the hell am I supposed to react to that?" Jude said getting upset with herself.

"Honey, you don't think that-" Jude just nodded.

"Well, did Jess say anything?" Kat asked.

"She said, she wanted to hurt Tanner. And she was still heart broken, and the vodka was starting to have it's effects on her. So she went to the one person she knew that would love to help hurt him. Ethan," Jude said.

"What? Is this the same Jessica that is your daughter and twin?" Kat asked also shocked by Jess's actions.

"Hard to believe I know. But he really hurt her Kat. He really did. He told her he wasn't ready to get into a relationship that involved him moving to be with her. They've done everything right so far, they've said everything that they've meant. And yet, as much as he loves my daughter, he broke her heart because he wasn't ready to move in with her," Jude said leaning back in the chair.

"I can understand both their sides, I hope you don't hate me for that," Kat said holding Jude's hand in support and an act of comfort.

"Does it make me a bad mother if I agree with you?" Jude asked, a tear falling from her eye as she quickly wiped it away. "But anyways, when Jess got to Ethan's place, she got him just as drunk as she was, if not even more so, and even though she had gone to his place for...yeah. She started to back out and tell him no,"

"Well, good for Jess, but I'm assuming that's not the end of it by the way you're looking at me," Kat said her eyes still on Jude.

"He didn't stop Kat. Jess may have been drunk, too, but she got to her senses, and said no, but he didn't listen. Instead he had kept going, and he raped my daughter, Kat. That son of a bitch raped my daughter!" Jude cried as Kat just pulled Jude towards her and hugged her and Jude continued to cry.

Kat held on to her friend tightly, trying to comfort her. This was something Kat hadn't dealt with before, the closest time would have been when Jude was assaulted. In Kat's eyes, the two were the same, but completely different. The doctor had finally arrived to explain to Jude what was wrong with Jess, and Kat pulled away and nodded her head towards the doctor.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Spencer. It looks like your daughter had a combination of alcohol poisoning and a panic attack. We pumped all the alcohol out of her system, and she's sleeping soundly right now. It also looks like she had hit her head lightly, but enough to cause a minor cut. We patched that up, and she should be fine. But I would like to keep her for a full 24 hours to keep an eye on her, just to make sure everything is normal," the doctor explained.

"Thank you, can we see her?" Jude asked intaking a huge breath.

"Go right ahead, but she is sleeping, so try not to wake her. Room 207," the doctor said as he walked down the hall and into another patient's room.

Kat waved Jude off and allowed her to be the first one to go into the room first to check up on Jess. Jude wasn't sure what to expect when she walked in. She wasn't sure if she should wake her up, or let her sleep. The one thing she did know, was that she wasn't ever this unsure when it came to Jess ever since she was born.

Jude walked into the room and looked down at her sleeping daughter. Within the few moments of talking with the doctor, Jess had managed to position herself on her side to sleep more comfortably. Jude lightly smiled at her daughter as she pulled up a chair and brushed a lock of her daughter's long dark brown hair out of her face. A tear slipped down Jude's eye, but she had quickly wiped it away. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad with the news that Jess was alright. Mostly because, what scared her the most was she knew Jess wasn't. That the moment Jess's lips made contact with Ethan's that night, it would take a miracle for Jess to be herself again.

Tommy stood on the other side of the phone, listening to his wife's shaky voice and the information it held. Tommy could only stand there, trying to keep his calm. He nodded, and gave only one syllable answers. The maximum use of syllables used were when he said his temporary goodbyes and said 'I love you' to Jude. Jamie looked over at Tommy who just gave a look of indifference and paced the room his fists balled and jaw clenched. He was trying to give the outlook of anger, but inside he felt sadness washing over his soul. As much as he had really wanted to knock the lights out of Ethan, if not kill him, he couldn't help but feel horrible for not being able to prevent this.

It was this night when he had realized his Jessica, his little girl, his petite innocent angel, was an adult and not as angelic as he had made himself believe. Even though Ethan had no right to ignore Jess's cries, Jess was also the one in the wrong. She was the one who had basically paved the pathway for Ethan to do what he had wanted. But in the end, it all led down to one thing. Jessica was no longer the girl everyone knew, not after that night.

Tanner was lying down on his hotel bed watching what ever old movie the hotel had on payper view when he noticed his cell phone was ringing. He was surprised at the name that was on the screen, but he answered it nonetheless.

"Mrs.- I mean Jude, is everything ok?" Tanner asked his voice filling with concern.

"It's Kat, Jude is. Something happened Tanner," Kat said solemnly. Jude had allowed Kat to call him, even though Tanner and Jess's relationship was over, he still had a right to know.

"Everyone's ok, right? I mean no one's hurt or anything-"

"It's Jessica," Kat said. Tanner froze at the use of her full name. No one had ever used 'Jessica' unless it had been something serious. "She. She drank a lot after she went home. I can't say a lot because I'm not sure how much Jude wants me to tell you. But you should know that she had a panic attack and alcohol poisoning,"

"What hospital?"

"St. Andrew's,"

"I'll be there in ten tops," Tanner said grabbing his jacket, wallet and the rental car keys and ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

Jude was sleeping in the chair next to Jess's bed when Tanner was leaning against the doorway watching them. He felt uncomfortable being there, especially since he was the reason that the night had gone so horribly. But all he could think about was what else had happened that night that Kat wouldn't tell him.

"Ahem," Tanner cleared his throat and Jude immediately woke up and looked towards the door. She didn't smile or anything, but she walked over to him and threw her arms around him. Tanner awkwardly returned the parent-like hug and then pulled away, seeing the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Hey, she's going to be ok. I know I'm the jerk in this situation, since it's my fault for this, but Jess is ok,"

Jude looked up at him, her eyes shedding light on the fact that he had yet to know about. That there was something else that had happened that night that he should know about.

"What's really wrong with Jess, Jude? What are you not telling me?" Tanner asked, his tone becoming firm.

"Jess wasn't thinking straight Tanner. She had drank too much, and the alcohol got to her and started to make her think up crazy things," Jude said.

"What happened?" Tanner asked, his voice starting to grow shaky.

"You just, you need to try and understand how she was feeling, how this isn't the Jess we-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tanner yelled, immediately regretting it. He looked back at Jess and then to Jude, and then quickly started to pace up and down the hallway. Jude bit her lips and then pushed Tanner down into a chair to try and calm him down.

"Tanner, calm down ok. I need to tell you this, incase Jess doesn't tell you the truth," Jude said.

"I just, I want to know. What did she do?" Tanner asked, his voice sounding like he was 5 years old all over again.

"Jess got really drunk, and decided that she wanted to make you feel just as bad as she did. She was really hurt Tanner. This was the alcohol talking and not her, you know she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. So, she went to Ethan's place-"

"Ethan's? She went to that jackass's house? The asshole who put her in a fucking coma for 2 DAMN WEEKS?" Tanner shouted. Jude placed her hand on his shoulders and pushed him into the chair once more trying to calm him down.

"Listen to me, dammit. You have to remember that Jess wasn't thinking clearly. She finished a quarter of a vodka bottle and she had just got her heart broken by you, _Hudson_. So yes, she went to Ethan's house, with a full intention to get him drunk, if not even more drunk, and to sleep with him. By the time they were about to, Jess realized what she was doing and screamed at Ethan to stop and let her go-"

"Oh, thank god. So she's ok?" Tanner asked, a lung full of air of relief coming out, but Jude's eyes were giving a different answer. "Nothing happened right?"

"Ethan..." Jude drifted off, as tears started to form in her eyes. Tanner looked at her, his suspicions being confirmed, and he felt an assortment of emotions. Rage, anger, and hurt at Jess, but also sorrow and heart break at the news of what had happened to her. And then he felt hate and fury towards Ethan, but then he felt understanding for both of them. Ethan, because he must have been feeling horribly (not that he didn't deserve it) and when the one thing that he wanted came willingly, he had to take it. Even though he should have respected her wishes at the last moment. And he remembered Jess, the hurt, the pain she felt for being rejected by him. He knew how horrible she felt, how angry she must have been, because he was once in the same situation with a girl and did the same thing, without it being against anyone's will.

"Raped her," Tanner finished for Jude, a tear falling down his face at what seemed like hours later, but had only been a few seconds. "I have to go,"

"Tanner don't-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just, I need some space and air," Tanner said already out of the chair and walking down the hallway.

Tanner started walking down the many streets, trying to get a handle on his thoughts. He kept imagining the painful things that Jess went through that night, all because he was too much of a coward to take this next step with Jess. Because of his selfish reasons, he had most likely lost her forever. Tanner started to walk down an empty alleyway, and began to viciously punch the brick wall repeatedly. He grunted with each punch, with each cut it made on his hand. The blood that appeared from his knuckles almost felt like the emotions leaving his body, but he knew that wasn't the truth. When he had finally tired himself out, Tanner fell to his knees in the alley, and cried. He felt so guilty, he felt the weight of the blame for what had happened.

"I'm nothing but a good for nothing mother fucking coward..." Tanner mentioned to himself as he looked at his fists, not even wincing at the deep cuts and the blood from his violent attempt at getting rid of the thoughts.

Jess woke up the next morning at around ten, and saw her mother sleeping in the chair next to her. She almost smiled for a moment, until she had suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. The break up, the drinking, the pain, and her confession. It all stampeded her brain like a pack of wildebeasts. Jess sat up in her bed, and then looked out the window, at the bright morning sun, but the peaceful sight was interrupted when a nurse came inside with breakfast.

"Well good morning. I thought you'd be waking up soon and so I brought you breakfast," the nurse said kindly wheeling the tray towards Jess.

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry," Jess said looking back out at the view.

"You sure did give your mother, her friend, and another young man quite the scare last night," the nurse remarked.

"Young man?" Jess asked confused at the last person listed.

"Yeah. About 5'10, dark brown hair, light blue eyes. He looked like that actor in that new movie 'Iris'," she described.

"Oh," Jess said barely over a whisper as she looked down at her hands.

"He left awfully upset last night, chances are he'll be back today," the nurse said waving goodbye to Jess and then walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update! And I'm feeling especially generous today so I just may put up chapter 16 too! lol, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's slightly more focused on Tanner and Tommy and stuff then anything else, but yeah, I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks to these peoples for reviewing and loving the story! Remember, reviews spark extra inspiration and encouragement which is key for any writer**

** Starryeyed68, camsma, munlleca, scott4eva, lileigh760 and duddley111!**

** I love you guys and please keep reviewing!**

"He left awfully upset last night, chances are he'll be back today," the nurse said waving goodbye to Jess and then walking out of the room.

Jess kept her eyes on her hands as the thought of Tanner being there, seeing her like that, seeped into her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt the pain all over her body that the night before had caused her. Jess quickly inhaled and settled back into the bed, closing her eyes for only a moment when she heard foot steps near the door. Jess quickly looked up and saw her father standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and he was using the door frame for support. Tommy sighed and walked towards the bed, pulling a chair up and sitting down.

Tommy saw only mere glimpses of the emotions that Jess had warring about inside of her. Tommy's eyes narrowed down, his jaw beginning to tighten, until he finally had enough and just jumped out of his chair knocking it down, and waking up Jude.

"How could I have let this happen?" Tommy exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

Jude rubbed her eyes and quickly got up and pulled Tommy around so he was facing her. Jude and Tommy had their eyes locked until she leaned her forehead against his, trying to play the part of the peace maker.

"Breathe Tom. Please, just calm down and relax," Jude pleaded, her voice soft and full of fear. Tommy inhaled deeply and walked out of the room, leaving Jude and Jess behind, one shocked from the scene, the other terrified.

"Mommy..." Jess whimpered, her tears spilling down her face as she started to sob in her physical pain, and the torment of the previous night's events.

Jude quickly rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Jess had quickly grown tense, having the feeling of being touched and with so much force, had only brought memories of the night before. But once Jess inhaled the scent of her mother, and recognized how comforting her mother's arms felt around her, she couldn't help but cry even more at the thought of even thinking about Ethan and the night before at that moment.

"Shh sweetie. It's...it's going to be ok," Jude cooed into her daughter's ear while brushing her hair out of her face.

Tommy was sitting on the floor in the hallway, his knees brought up to his face, and his eyes filled with fury. The two boys that he had once trusted with his daughter, are the reasons why she was in that hospital. Tanner, for being too much of a coward and doing the one thing Tommy had told him not to do. Ethan, for well, it was now at the point where everything for him was self explanatory. As angry as he was with Tanner, it was nothing compared to the degrees of hatred and rage that was coursing in his veins thanks to Ethan.

Jude held on to her daughter a little longer, until she was sure Jess was ok. Jude kissed her daughter on her forehead and reassured her she would be back. When Jude walked out into the hallway, Tommy was gone. Jude ran towards the waiting room and saw only Jamie and Kat there, with their 4 year old daughter and Jude and Tommy's son. Jude paced towards them, worry in her eyes.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked desperately.

"I thought he was in the room with you and Jess," Kat said with concern.

"Kat, go up to Jess's room with Derek and Lauren," Jamie said, his eyes still on Jude's, and Kat quickly understood. Once Kat was gone, Jamie started talking.

"I don't know where he is Jude, I'm assuming he bursted a few blood vessels up there?"

"A few is an understatement, and now I'm worried where he is, or what he's doing," Jude said, on the verge of tears when Jamie wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to go and look for him, Jude. Tommy's anger isn't something to mess with, and only God knows where he is right now. Look every where for him Jude, we can't afford for anything else to happen," Jamie whispered in her ear. Jude looked up at Jamie and just nodded and was out of the hospital before he could even say good luck.

Jude was back home, grabbing her purse and car keys and then jetting down the streets of Manhattan looking at every possible place where Tommy could be.

Tommy walked down the street, a little calmer than before. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Tommy had every intention at first of walking into any gun shop, purchasing the first pistol he saw, and opening fire on Ethan. But then Jude, Jess, and Derek entered his mind, and all of that disappeared. But, even though the thoughts were gone, why was he still walking into that gun shop?

And then he realized why.

"Is this one good for you sir?" the clerk asked the young man.

"It's perfect," the young man responded, handing him the money, and the clerk, in return, handing him the case with the gun in its contents.

Tommy felt like vomiting at the site, but instead he walked towards the young man and thrusted him up against one of the walls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tommy yelled at him, pinning him up against the wall.

"The same exact thing that you would do if you didn't have a family!" Tanner answered back.

Tommy punched him across the jaw and then let go of him. Tanner started to rub his jaw as Tommy grabbed the receipt from inside the gun case and went back to the clerk.

"What are you doing?" Tanner yelled until Tommy pushed Tanner down.

"Don't. Get in my face right now," Tommy said grabbing the money and exchange receipt from the clerk who was shaking.

"Why did you do that?" Tanner shouted as Tommy just pulled Tanner by his jacket and thrusted him into the passenger's seat of his viper.

Tanner just watched Tommy incredulously as he got into the driver's seat, locked the doors, and started the car, speeding off on to the street.

"It's my decision if I want to kill the damn bastard or not!" Tanner added, and Tommy had heard enough. He quickly made a sharp turn into an empty parking lot and hit the brakes so hard that Tanner had hit his head on the dashboard.

"Your decision or not, have you not learned anything from this at all!" Tommy exclaimed pulling off his shades and looking Tanner right in the eyes.

"Besides that I'm the epitome of a coward and worthless? Then it looks like I've missed the goddamn point," Tanner rebutted.

Tommy opened his door and then proceeded to pull Tanner out of his side and pushed him on the ground. Tommy may be 45 and a father of two kids now, but he had not forgotten how to get a guy to think straight with good hard words and a few hard hits.

"You are so, stupid! Do you have any clue on what love is?" Tommy yelled at him pushing Tanner back into the ground when he tried to get up.

"Looks like I missed that memo,"

"Shut the hell up!" Tommy shouted kicking Tanner in the leg.

"What the hell is your problem?" With those words coming out of his mouth, Tanner quickly regretted saying them.

"Besides my daughter getting her heart broken by _you Hudson_, raped by Ethan, and catching you purchasing a god damn gun ready to go all Scarface on his ass, not a damn thing. And if my daughter didn't love you and if I had no humanity left, I'd have been by your side watching the low piece of shit bleed to death. But I'm still human, I have a family to love and care about and watch over. Just like you have Jess who is still in love with you," Tommy said pushing Tanner flat on his back.

"I broke her heart. I don't deserve her and there's no way on earth she'll ever forgive me," Tanner admitted propping himself up on his arms.

"Do you wanna bet on that? Get your ass up and get in the damn car," Tommy said grabbing Tanner and pulling him up.

"Why are you doing this? I'm half the reason Jess is in the hospital," Tanner added.

"Because you love my daughter and didn't intend to hurt her, you didn't know things would end like this. Ethan on the other hand, he knew what was going on, he knew what he was doing despite being drunk. He has no excuse, you don't either, but you would never purposely hurt my daughter," Tommy said and before Tanner knew it, they were both at the hospital.

"I can't go in there," Tanner said, staring right at the hospital doors.

"I don't care if you can. You have to," Tommy said grabbing Tanner again and pushing him through the hospital doors. Once the two had entered the hallway, Tanner froze in his steps.

"I really don't think I should be here," Tanner added.

"Stop being such a damn girl and go in there, now," Tommy said firmly pushing Tanner through the door. Jess was sitting up right on the bed talking to Kat while Lauren and Jamie were on the floor playing with Derek.

Jess looked up and saw that it was Tanner. Her heart stopped, but only for a moment before she looked down in her own shame. Tanner had no idea what emotions were inside of him, he wasn't sure if he should be angry with what happened, or just plain hurt. Kat got up from her chair and nudged Jamie to get Derek so the four could join Tommy outside in the waiting room.

Once everyone was gone, and it was just Tanner and Jess in the room, Tanner maintained his distance. Jess kept her eyes down and didn't look up at all. Tanner wasn't sure what to say at all, so he decided it was better to just say his thoughts, once he had found his voice.

"So, aren't you going to say anything?" Jess said her eyes still down.

"I don't know what to say," Tanner remarked.

"Hmm, how about, how stupid I was for drinking all of that. If my parents hadn't found me-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I'm just-"

"Lying. I know what happened last night Jess. I know you got drunk and went over to Ethan's..."

"Stop."

"I know you got him drunk..."

"Don't say it,"

"And he ended up raping you,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jess cried, covering her face up.

Tanner stood back, shocked by her outburst. He didn't intend on that happening, but once he had started, he just had to let it all out. Tanner walked over to Jess, with the intention of comforting her. Once his hand met the small of her back, the next action he hadn't expected.

"Don't touch me!" Jess yelled slapping his hand away.

Tanner looked at Jess with hurt in his eyes, what was he supposed to do. The young woman he was in love with wasn't the same girl that was sitting on the hospital bed wiping her own tears and guarding herself up from anyone that was around her.

"Jess, what do you want me to do? Please, I...I...I just want to help," Tanner said, his voice so soft.

"I want you to leave me alone!" Jess yelled curling herself up and facing her back towards him.

Tanner, hurt and rejected, walked out of the room and down the hallway. Jess was afraid to go to sleep, or even close her eyes at all. Everytime she had, she saw Ethan's intoxicated face, and felt him every where. She couldn't escape him, he had gotten under her skin and all she wanted was him to leave her.

_But it was what I had wanted..._

Jess started to cry at that thought. All the things she had done that night pointed to her provoking the whole incident, but she had said no. She didn't want it in the end, she begged him to stop.

_It doesn't matter, I went there to hurt Tanner..._

Jess continued to cry, hoping for all the pain to just leave her, but if anything, she felt as if it were increasing. Her emotions were becoming overbearing, and she only wanted to pack them up and ship them off the face of the earth.

Tanner walked into the waiting room and sat down on a chair, placing his head in his hands. Kat and Jamie had gotten a hold of Jude, and she turned around and had arrived as soon as she could. Jude walked over to Tanner and placed her hand on his shoulder. She then saw his hands, the dried blood and the horrible cuts and gasped.

"Oh my god, Tanner what did you do?" Jude said grabbing his hands and looking at them.

"I needed to get my frustrations out," Tanner said flatly.

"You need to get this cleaned up right now," Jude said as she shoved Tanner at a nurse. "Could you please clean up his hands? He was hitting that punching bag a little too roughly last night,"

The nurse had simply nodded and took Tanner with her to go ahead and get his hands cleaned up. Jude sat back in the chair, Tommy sitting down next to her and started to rub her back as she threaded her fingers through her hair. Later that night, Jess was dismissed from the hospital and the Harrison-Quincy family took her home, where she had immediately gone to her room and sat down on her bed. Jude nodded towards Tommy to stay with Derek, as she followed Jess.

"Hey," Jude said softly sitting on her daughter's bed, giving her a good amount of distance between the two.

"Hey," Jess replied, looking at all the pictures on the shelves in her room.

"You know, part of the whole being a mom thing, is that I'm always here. If you ever-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jess snapped. Jude bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, and then back at Jess. Jude was partially aware of what Jess was going through, it had taken Jude herself a good amount of time to get over her assault.

"Ok. Night," Jude said walking towards the door, just as she was going to turn the door knob, Jess stopped her.

"Can you, stay here for a while? I just, don't want to be alone right now," Jess said looking down as Jude just gave her a comforting smile and nodded.

"Since I have a feeling this will turn into a chick flick movie night, I'm calling your dad to bring us up some reinforcements," Jude said grabbing her cell phone from her pocket.

"Isn't Dad downstairs?"

"Yeah, but I'm lazy," Jude heard Tommy's confused voice and told him to bring up a carton of Blue Bell Banana Split ice cream, Dorito's, gummy bears, and pie.

"Is that all? Would you like french fries while I'm at it?" Tommy asked.

"Do we have french fries?"

"Sarcasm babe, sarcasm,"

"Sorry, nah, that's good. Thanks a bunch," Jude said closing the phone as Jess was already settled at the foot of her bed putting in 'A Walk to Remember'.

"I so brainwashed you with the movies from my time," Jude commented.

"Yeah, but you weren't a big RENT fan, which we are going to watch after this one," Jess said as the door opened and Tommy entered with the doritos and gummy bears in a bag on top of the pie, and the carton and two spoons of ice cream.

"Ah, my savior," Jude said with a smile as she grabbed the food.

"Jude, after your down putting that stuff down, can I talk to you outside?" Tommy asked, a stern look on his face. Jude placed the food down and nodded.

Outside the hallway a few feet away, Tommy started.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"Junk food and chick flicks? You're acting like she just had her heart broken," Tommy remarked.

"She did. I know what I am doing Tom. Right now she doesn't need us questioning her and making her talk yet. She's not ready for that. You should understand that after what happened on our world tour so many years ago,"

"You can't compare that-"

"Yes I can. I wasn't raped, but I almost was. I was assaulted and beaten. I didn't want to talk, and once I had finally remembered I didn't want to think about it. Give her time to let it sink in and then once she's ready, we're there for her all the way," Jude said firmly.

"You're sure she's going to be fine?" Tommy asked.

"I know for a fact. Jess is strong, Tom. She's not in her highest moment right now but she'll get through it, with you, me, Tanner, and Sarah there for her she'll get through this. She needs all the support she can get and as much encouragement as possible. I'm not saying go out there and become her number one cheerleader, and I'm not saying act like it never happened. Treat her like you would a normal person, but keep in mind what she's going through," Jude added.

"Right, you get back to your chick flick night, Derek and I will have fun with the latest cartoon craze," Tommy said with an assured smile as he kissed Jude on top of her nose and then walked back into the living room.

Jude walked back into Jess's room where she already had herself covered in blankets and the carton of ice cream on her lap. Jude smiled, knowing that there was still some sign that Jess was still in there, but it was going to take time and patience to help bring her back.

Tanner was sitting on his bed in his hotel room, thinking about the last two days. Things had gone from completely normal to insanely sick. He felt his insides churn at the thought of how Jess had been feeling, everything she had gone through. Tanner felt immense guilt towards what had happened. But deep down, he knew he wasn't the one to help her, at least not yet. Tanner grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. He knew right now he needed to give her space, as much as it pained him to let her be without him, especially right now, when she was so vulnerable, he knew there wouldn't be anything for him to do. And with those thoughts in mind, he walked out the door and checked out of the hotel, leaving Manhattan and going back to Toronto.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: HOLA! Here's chapter 16, I must say, I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter, it kinda looks like filler and that I might've just thrown this in for the heck of it, but it isn't, so yah. thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

Tanner was sitting on his bed in his hotel room, thinking about the last two days. Things had gone from completely normal to insanely sick. He felt his insides churn at the thought of how Jess had been feeling, everything she had gone through. Tanner felt immense guilt towards what had happened. But deep down, he knew he wasn't the one to help her, at least not yet. Tanner grabbed his bags and walked towards the door. He knew right now he needed to give her space, as much as it pained him to let her be without him, especially right now, when she was so vulnerable, he knew there wouldn't be anything for him to do. And with those thoughts in mind, he walked out the door and checked out of the hotel, leaving Manhattan and going back to Toronto. 

A month has passed, and Jess was starting her healing process. She had just started seeing a therapist once a week, and had started her album. She wasn't anywhere close to better yet, but she was showing progress. Every so often she would have her outbursts, her breakdowns, and then her wall would come up again. No one had heard from Tanner, except for Tommy who had received an email from him, explaining his disappearance and his reasons for leaving.

Jess was sitting in one of the many studios of Q Records, mixing one of her songs and making little notes on post its when she heard something she wanted to change. Tommy was watching her through the glass as he went back to monitoring everything that was going on. Jude walked in with Jamie who was holding two bags of Panda Express.

"This little boy here has been crying for his Daddy," Jude said as she gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and handed Derek to Tommy.

"Has he now? Have you been giving your Mommy a hard time, kiddo?" Tommy cooed to Derek who just clapped his hands together and made little spit bubbles.

"Where's Jess?" Jude asked, Tommy nodded towards the studio and Jude shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the studio. She could hear the music playing and was nodding her head with it, agreeing with some of the choices.

_"I've been having trouble  
with keeping up this smile  
I've been having trouble  
Hurtin for quite a while..." (Broken by Cassie Steele)_

Jude walked in and grabbed the extra pair of headphones that were on the soundboard. She listened, liked, and then took the headphones off and tapped Jess's shoulder. Jess jumped at first and then took off her headphones, an edge in her eyes, but it quickly faded when she saw Jude there.

"Oh, hey Mom, what's up?" Jess said pausing the song and letting the headphones rest on her shoulders.

"That would be the lovely hour called Lunch. Come out and eat, you've been working in here since 7 this morning and it's now one," Jude said with her arms folded.

"I'll just grab my usual. One box sweet and sour pork, one box chow mein, then I'm back in here and working my butt off. I want to get this song down by today," Jess answered.

"As long as your studio isolation is for a good cause then I'm ok with that," Jude added as she lightly pushed her daughter out of the studio and into hospitality where her usual boxes of food were already waiting for her.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, for the past week the days had been like this. Jess would see her therapist Monday mornings for one hour, head to the studio, record, eat at noon, record again, eat at dinner, record, and then head home. Jude watched her daughter's habits and only felt a pang in her heart. Jess was doing fine, just as Jude had, but the only problem was that she never thought Jess would have to go through something so much worse. It took Jude two years to get over her assault, how long would it take for something this horrible?

Jude was sitting in bed that night, waiting for Tommy to join her so she could sleep at ease. Tommy entered the room in his usual bed attire, boxers and a white tee shirt. Just before Tommy had turned off the lights, he had something to tell Jude.

"David just called," Tommy said bluntly.

"Really? What for?" Jude asked her eyebrow furrowing in concern.

"Just to remind us that the premiere is this Friday, which I found rather pointless but-"

"I know babe, so much speculation has been going on with the movie, it's pretty hard to forget when the date is," Jude said wrapping herself up in the covers.

"Are you going to be ok? You know, with the scene that's going to be shown and all," Tommy said hoping that Jude would return a positive answer.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm more worried about Jess though. Seeing something that's even just the smallest bit similar to what happened only a month ago," Jude explained.

"I know what you mean, but she's been doing good so far, I'm just hoping she doesn't go back into bad habits. The locked up in her room, barely eating, constant mood swings, I don't want to see her like that again," Tommy added.

"We can't expect her to be perfectly ok right now, she's still fragile when it comes down to it, she's barely said anything about it. We only know she's ready to heal because she came to us wanting to go see a therapist," Jude reminded him, wrapping the blanket around herself even tighter.

"You look like a burrito," Tommy remarked randomly.

"How do we go from our daughter's emotional stability to my resemblance to a burrito?" Jude questioned, her eyebrow quirked.

"Just a random thought. But I know what you're saying about Jess. Like you had said before, we just gotta keep hoping for the best when it comes to this. She needs us to make her feel like there is nothing wrong with her, that she's a human being. She needs to know that she's still the same old Jess that I first met two and a half years ago-"

"Same old Jess that I had raised. Good night babe," Jude said kissing Tommy softly.

"Good night," Tommy said as the two closed their eyes and went to sleep.

_It was the night of the movie premiere, and Jude was signing a couple autographs and taking a few pictures with Tommy. The two smiled sweetly to the cameras, answered a couple questions and then continued down the red carpet. When they had finally reached the building, Jude leaned in towards Tommy to let him know where she was going and that she'd meet him back inside the theatre. Jude took a right turn down a long corridor and went inside a door. When she washed her hands and started to wipe them, her attacker stood behind her, Jude saw his reflection in the mirror._

_"Oh my-"_

_"You say another word, and I'll slit your throat. Got that Miss Harrison?" His voice was so chilling, Jude felt a shiver down her spine._

_Her attacker held an extravagantly shaped knife to her throat, and had already begun to duct tape her mouth shut. Now that Jude couldn't make a sound at all, she saw this as her chance to fight back._

_"You better not be thinking any violent thoughts Miss Harrison...or your twin over there will get it twice as bad as you are about to," Jude's eyes scanned the room and saw Jess tied up and Ethan standing behind her with a gun against her head. "Like father like son, am I right? I have to say though. My son posseses a lot more skill than I, he did manage to get inside your daughter, something you never gave me the chance to do," _

_Jude felt tears stinging her eyes at the sight of her daughter being harmed in anyway, just because of an assault she had many years before._

_"Now, how about you let Daddy have a little taste..." Jude immediately was slammed against the wall as her attacker started to feel about her. Jude managed to stifle her cries as she watched her daughter's pained expression mirror her own._

"Mmm, mmmmmmm..." Jude started to painfully cry in her sleep.

_"Just like last time baby, you won't feel a thing..." Her attacker stuck a needle in her arm, causing her sense of touch to numb, and she couldn't feel a thing, neither could she move. The attacker let go of Jude and had let her fall to the ground, and stradled her. "Sorry, but I can't say you won't be watching your daughter become even more so traumatized,"_

Jude's crying and painful moans started to become louder, until Tommy had finally woken up.

"Jude? Jude? It's only a dream baby, wake up," Tommy said trying to wake Jude, but she wasn't awaking.

_"Time to do what I should have done twenty years ago," Her attacker pulled the same knife out of his back pocket and waved it slowly in front of Jude's eyes. Her eyes had widened and filled with panic. _

_Jess was starting to cry at the sight she was seeing, but every sound she had made, only caused more pain into her arms as Ethan tightened the ropes._

_"Make you breathe your last breath," The knife went plunging into Jude's lungs with such force that-_

Jude inhaled a deep breath, and then stopped breathing. Tommy started to panic as he grabbed Jude by her shoulders and started to rapidly shake her. Jude was still not waking up, and Tommy had only started to shake her harder, patting her as lightly as possible to only wake her and not hurt her.

"Jude, baby, please wake up. C'mon baby, wake up for me please," Tommy said starting to lose his control over the situation.

_Jude stopped breathing, and her blood began to seep through her dress. Jess started to cry even more and Ethan had slapped her with his gun across her head and threw her to the ground. The attacker threw the knife to Ethan with a sadistic smile across his face, saying "Have fun son,"_

_"All you had to do, was be with me forever Jess," Ethan said dragging the tip of the blade across the smooth material of Jess's dress. "All you had to do was love me," Ethan raised the blade right above Jess's heart, letting the tip rest right on top. "Sorry babe, you lost your chance,"_

"Jude! Wake up! JUST WAKE UP!" Tommy shouted shaking Jude even more, and then holding her close to his body.

_Jude's eyes shot open and she started to breathe again..._

Just started to cough and regain conciousness. As soon as her eyes opened and they fell upon Tommy's worried piercing blues, the tears started to fall down her face and she began to sob into Tommy's chest.

"It's ok baby, it was just a nightmare. Just another nightmare, this will all be over soon, ok baby? I promise, I won't let him hurt you, not again," Tommy said softly into Jude's ear, kissing her cheek tenderly, trying to comfort her.

"Ethan's his son..."

"What?" Tommy said, taken aback by what Jude had said.

"In the dream," Jude was trying to catch her breath, "Ethan had Jess, and...and...and my attacker said 'Like father like son',"

"Baby, it was just a dream. The two have nothing to do with each other, ok?" Tommy said hoping to calm her down.

"God, it was just so real. I felt the knife, the needle, everything, I can't sleep after a dream like that Tom, I can't. I just can't," Jude said breaking down into sobs again.

"Ok, ok, let's go into the kitchen together, we'll get some tea. And we'll both just, stay together ok?" Tommy offered, Jude nodded. Tommy took Jude's hand, and handed her his favorite sweater, and the two walked into the kitchen.

Jess was looking up at her ceiling, she heard the whole thing when her father had woken up.

_Another dream..._

Jess sat up in bed and walked towards the window, looking out at the nearly black sky. Her mother was having the dreams again, the ones where she couldn't breathe for almost a full minute at times. Those dreams scared everything there was in Jess right out of her. There were several times where Jess was the one having to wake Jude up, only to embrace her fear stricken mother. Now that Jess was filled in on the full story, she understood the dreams. What they could hold, what they could cause, and just how much and why they affected her mother so deeply.

_Am I going to get dreams like that? Where I can't breathe?_

Jess shook her head of these thoughts, and decided that for once, in a good long while, tea sounded good to her nerves. Jess walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where she saw her mother holding herself, and resting her cup of tea on top of her knee. Tommy was putting lemon and honey in his and Jess leaned against the wall, watching them both.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jude asked, trying to hide her on edge nerves.

"I heard everything. Some creepy dream..." Jess said, letting her sentence be unfinished. Jude sighed and then took another sip of her tea.

"But that's all it was, just a dream," Tommy said sitting down with his cup of tea.

"Yeah...just a dream..." Jess said, her eyes giving away the fact that her mind was elsewhere.

The next morning, Jess slammed her hand down on her alarm clock as she flipped herself from on top of her stomach to on her back. She could see the stormy clouds through her window, and she just closed her eyes for a bit and then exhaled. Flashes of what happened that night a month ago came spiraling at her.

_Stop...it's real...but it's over. Stop haunting me..._

Jess repeated this in her mind over and over again until she felt she had a temporary handle on the situation. Jude and Tommy were already up and eating breakfast by the time Jess came into the kitchen. She had her guitar in its case and leaned it on the wall, her hair was straight and down.

"Good morning," she said as she grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese. Just as Jess was pulling open the drawer to get a butter knife, Tommy accidentally bumped into her. "STOP!"

Tommy froze, as did Jude, and for a moment it seemed like the air from the room had been sucked dry and Jess finally managed to relieve herself and exhaled, setting down the butter knife carefully with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you ok?" Tommy asked looking at Jess with concerned eyes.

"I just. I-I need some air," Jess said putting everything down as she ran to the back yard and closed the door behind her.

"I should-"

"No, Jude. It's my turn," Tommy said putting his coffee down as he walked to the sliding door and went outside cautiously.

Jess was sitting on the patio swing, hugging her knees as she swung back and forth. Tommy took a seat next to her, making sure he was giving her the space she needed. Jess just sighed again and looked up at the sky, the clouds were starting to move fast already.

"Jess, I can't say I know what you're going through, and I can't say I understand. But I don't want it to be like this always. You're my daughter, I love you, I want you to know that I would never do anything that will hurt you. I would never even dream of hurting you," Tommy said as Jess looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, that's what makes me feel so bad," Jess said as the tears started to fall, "I know you would never hurt me, that's why I hate myself for cowering at your touch,"

"It's going to take time for me to be able to give you at least a hug, huh?" Tommy said giving his daughter an encouraging and warm grin.

"I really wish it didn't. I feel so alone right now, I don't feel like I'm Jess anymore. I feel like I've been robbed," Jess cried as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I think the best thing to do, is to just try and get back into the swing of things. Write the music you love, do the things that make you happy, be around the people who know you best," Tommy said sincerely.

Jess nodded, and then looked at her dad, "Thanks Dad, I really-"

"I know, you're my baby girl," Tommy said, nodding and then standing up from the patio swing. "We better get going,"

Jess nodded and got up from where she was sitting, taking one last look at the clouds, and then following her father back inside.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: WHATS CRACKIN YALL! haha, I'm a very enthused writer today since I just wrote another chapter, and hopefully I'll write more before the day is over. I'm starting to hit my stride and really get things moving here, and I think this chapter will make most people happy. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! PLEASE KEEP DOING SO!**

* * *

The ride to the studio was in a comfortable silence, something that was so rare in their family now. Jess just kept her earbuds in, listening to music, trying to keep herself cool and collected.

_There's nothing wrong with me...I am strong...He won't break me down...This won't control me... Like in Buffy...I'm strong like an Amazon..._

Ever since Jess had started her sessions with her therapist, one of the important things she had told her to do was try to keep her mind at a level of clarity. To keep calm in most situations, and to replay encouraging thoughts and phrases in her mind daily. At first, Jess was all about the eye rolling and thinking it was a ridiculous way of going about something so traumatic. But as she had thought about it more, the more she had taken to doing this.

Jess entered the studio and what she had seen had surprised her.

"Jess Harrison Quincy! Get your ass over here and give me a hug!" Sarah yelled from across the room. Tommy and Jude sent their niece a scolding glare which immediately made her settle down.

Jess smiled softly at her and hugged her. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming to Manhattan,"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a surprise since the movie premiere is this week. Mom and Dad are coming out tomorrow but I wanted to come early," Sarah added as they walked into Jess's assigned studio arm in arm.

Jude watched the two from where she was burping Derek and she had a look of hope in her eyes. She knew her daughter was going to be ok, just as long as she kept doing what it was she was doing and staying around the people who can keep her in a positive attitude she'll be ok. Jude knew that every once in a while she's not going to be happy and going to have to spill what's on her mind and in her heart, but she knew that was normal. Tommy looked over at Jude and smiled, he could tell just by the way her eyes were shining in the light what she was thinking.

"So, what are you wearing for the premiere?" Sarah asked grabbing a bag of gummy bears out of her messenger bag.

"Oh, just a simple red dress that ties around the neck. Nothing too fancy. What about you?" Jess asked grabbing a green gummy bear.

"Eh, same, but blue. Don't get me wrong, I like to get all dolled up, but my mom is starting to suck the fun out of dress shopping," Sarah said with a laugh as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Yeah..." Jess said sort of drifting off.

"What about you? Got a date for this thing?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, goin' solo. Dating is just...it's not something I'm really thinking about right now," Jess added grabbing a sobe out of the mini fridge.

"Yeah, I actually have a guy friend of mine coming with me to the premiere," Jess just nodded at the new information, she had tried to keep her mind away from those thoughts. Especially with how horrible it already was that she would be seeing Tanner there, which had only been the cherry on the plaguing and haunting memory sundae.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. Forget I said anything, it was-"

"It's alright Sare, its totally cool. Just because of my current, yeah, just don't worry about it," Jess said keeping her inner cool and repeating her words of personal encouragement to herself in her mind.

"Knock knock," said a voice from the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked before Jess had a chance to get any sort of sound ready to leave her mouth.

"Well, Dave decided that he wanted us all to meet in Manhattan and then catch a flight together to Californian tonight for the premiere," he said.

"You better not be making this up Tanner. Aunt Jude! Uncle Tommy!" Sarah shouted leaving the studio room to go find her aunt and uncle, leaving Tanner alone with Jess.

Jess kept her eyes on the soundboard, fiddling with the buttons when Tanner grabbed one of the swivel chairs and sat down in it about a foot away from Jess.

"So, how are you?" Tanner asked keeping his eyes down, trying not to get into any eye contact.

"Well, I would say good. But I'd be lying, wouldn't I?" Jess said looking at Tanner, who only gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'm doing better."

"That's good, I've just been, you know, busy. Haven't really had any time to myself," Tanner said sliding his hand across the soundboard.

"I'm seeing a therapist now. Every Monday for an hour," Jess mentioned, finally letting the big headphones rest around her neck.

"That's pretty good. Does it help?"

"What are we doing here Hudson?" Jess asked, trying to cut the crap.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, us, this fake awkward exchange of dialogue we were having. What is this? You come back here and expect that we can just talk like nothing happened!" Jess exclaimed standing up from her chair.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Jess, calm down," Tanner said trying to get Jess to lower her voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I told you I wanted to be alone so just let me be!" Jess yelled stepping away from Tanner.

"You think it's easy for me to do that? I love you Jess, what happened made me feel sick to stomach. I nearly cracked my hands to the point of no use punching a brick wall as hard as I could trying to get the emotion I felt when I found out, out of me. Truth was it only made it worse. I only wanted to help you try to get through this. And don't yell and blame me for trying being civil to you!" Tanner remarked.

"You think you had it hard! That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! You weren't being shoved down into a shitty couch so hard where you could feel each spring dig into your back with each time Ethan held me down and ignored any noise I made. You didn't have a shirt shoved into your mouth, gagging you! And you want to know what hurt the most of it all? Is that I went there wanting that only to realize that I could never hurt you even if I tried. But by then it was too late. The tequila was gone, Ethan was out of control. And I got what I fucking deserved," Jess had tears streaming down her face as she pushed past Tanner and walked out of the studio and to the back alley of the recording studio.Tanner breathed in long and slow, ripped the door open and shoved it closed as he stamped his way to the alley.

"I know it was hard on you, ok? You don't need to shove it down my throat to prove it to me. First off, don't ever say you deserved what happened! You were hurt, you were drunk, and you wanted to make me feel as bad as you do, I get it! Alright?" Tanner was standing in the middle of the alleyway in front of a sitting Jess, "I get that I deserve to be just as hurt! I am stupid and pathetic and should have just taken that step with you that we both were ready to take. I was scared out of my mind ok? I didn't want to hurt you! But damn it Jess, it hurt so much that you had to go through all of this just because of me being a coward! I wanted to make it up to you, I wanted to help you! And it hurt ten times more that I couldn't,"

Jess looked at the ground and sighed. She wasn't sure what to say after that big statement. Jess looked up at Tanner, sighed again, and then got up off the ground. "I'm sorry that you couldn't help when you wanted to, but I wasn't ready to have your help. I didn't want any help because then it would mean that something was wrong. I wasn't ready to accept that yet. It wasn't until just, last week that I allowed myself to ask for help. Tanner, I was just starting to get things back to normal, to really deal with this and start to heal, and then you walked through the door. And I was sent into a tailspin. I know you kind of have to be here for the premiere, but you should have waited until I called until you showed up here,".

"And how long would that have been! Six months? A year! I can't wait that long for you to want me back in your life! I need to know if I still exist for you," Tanner added.

"You're giving me an ultimatum! That's just wonderful, Hudson. It really is. I get heart broken and raped, and you want to know if I still love you-"

"It's not like that. I want to know if we're really over, Jess. I want to know if I'm wasting my time here hoping that we can still make it work, tell me. Am I wasting energy on a lost cause?" Tanner asked.

"I don't know. Are you ready to take this seriously?"

"I always have. I was just scared because I've never made it this far. So are we-"

"No, we're not over, I just. Now is not the time for us. Not yet, I need time," Jess said looking down.

"Hey, I'm always here Quincy, just say the word and I'll be at your door waiting to be let in,"

"Like in Buffy!" Jess said, letting her little kid out.

"What?" Tanner said with a confused smile.

"Sorry, part of this whole lazy healing thing is watching old movies and tv shows. My mom has every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls, and in Buffy vampires have to-"

"No, I understood the reference, it was just so random that made it hard to process," Tanner added.

"Sorry, but, I gotta get back into the studio. Songs gotta be written, an album needs to be released," Jess said turning to walk inside. When her hand latched onto the door knob, Tanner softly grabbed her wrist.

"We should have lunch some time, just us, catch up on everything," Tanner suggested.

"Yeah," Jess smiled at him and then turned the door knob, "We should,".

Tommy was sitting in his office, going through papers and marking in numbers. It was only about three days until the premiere, and he was actually excited about it. Jude and Tommy both decided against having advanced screenings of the movie, that way nothing was spilled, no early press articles, nothing. Tommy looked up from the stack of papers and saw a picture of Jude and Jess and him before Derek was born. He smiled and looked up to see Jude standing in the doorway, with a small smile.

"Hey," Jude said walking over to the couch and lying down on it.

"Mmm, how are things out there?" Tommy asked walking over towards Jude and leaning his back against the couch.

"Well the Jenner explosion had erupted in the alleyway. I think things ended on a positive note since Jess walked in with a general good air around her. Tanner has yet to come inside, and I believe I'm do for my dosage of Quincy lips," Jude said as Tommy leaned down and gave her a soft slow kiss. "Mmm, I can see clearly now...the rain is gone..."

"You should do stand-up,"

"Now that's what I thought, but I don't think everyone would understand my comical inspiration," Jude commented grabbing hold of Tommy's hand.

"Derek with..."

"Jess and Sarah, they wanted to hang with him for a bit. Give me a break,"

"Doesn't sound bad,"

"I'm a little scared for this movie, babe. I mean, we're gonna be fully exposed," Jude said just reveling in the comfort of the couch.

"Now you realize this. Too late girl, the premiere is in 3 days," Tommy said softly.

"Everyone's gonna see how it all started, how everything played out...everything," Jude still kept hold of Tommy's hand.

"It's our story, the story that everyone wants to know even though it's been nearly twenty years since it started,"

"I just, it's weird ya know? I feel like in just a matter of days we'll be reliving all of what we went through. I mean, the instant attraction, you seeing me with Shay, the first kiss-"

"I get it, we'll be seeing everything," Tommy remarked.

"Wait a sec, do we even know what it's rated?"

"It's PG-13. They were thinking about rating it R, but they knew that there was no strong graphic anything, so they didn't. The most dramatic scene was what happened after the concert," Tommy leaned his head back and looked up at Jude's eyes.

"I'm so scared about that scene. People are going to finally know the real truth behind why we had to reschedule,"

"It's going to be fine. I heard that the scene was very well done, they didn't over do it and only showed what was necessary,"

"So, we're going tomorrow. The day after, our final interview. And then it's the big night,"

"Yep, our big night. It's going to be great, and if you feel uncomfortable or anything-"

"You'll be there holding my hand, right?" Jude asked.

"Always,"

"Then I'll be fine," Jude gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek. "Gotta get back to work,"

"I'll see you in a few,"

"Yep, luv ya,"

"Luv ya,"

"Do ya like that little Der Der?" Sarah exclaimed tickling Derek and giving him raspberry kisses on his cheek.

"Aww, you're just so adorable aren't you!" Jess watched her little brother laugh continuously.

"Alright, we're done. Time to take you back to your parents little guy," Sarah said grabbing Derek as she led the way to Tommy's office.

"Knock knock," Jess said pushing the door open, only to see her dad sleeping on his office couch. "Hmm, wonder what must've worn him out,"

"Oh please," Sarah rolled her eyes and gave Jess a look.

"What?" Jess asked obliviously.

"You know!" And Sarah wiggled her eyebrows, nodded, and mouthed 'oh yeah'.

"Eww! Dude! Seriously! That's my mom and dad, YOUR aunt and uncle you're talking about!"

Sarah just laughed at her own crude remark. Jude was just coming out of the hallway when she saw the two girls, her daughter rolling her eyes at Sarah, and Sarah just laughing hysterically. Jude walked up behind the two and tapped both their shoulders.

"Hey girls, what's so funny?" Jude asked eagerly wanting to be part of the laughter.

"Umm, nothing, Aunt Jude. Here's Derek, I'm just," Sarah started to turn beet red and had immediately stopped laughing, "I'm just going to accompany Jess in the studio!"

"Do I want to know?" Jude asked as Sarah skittered to the studio.

"Nope, you really don't," Jess replied with a smile as she followed Sarah.

Jude watched her daughter walk away with a smile on her face for once. It warmed up a part of Jude, reassuring her that her daughter will make it through this. Jude grinned at Derek as she lightly bounced him on her hip and walked the other way to the other studios to make sure everything was going the way it should.

Later that night, the Harrison-Quincy's, Tanner, Rebecca, Sarah, and the rest of the main cast boarded the airplane and had a safe comfortable flight to Hollywood, CA.

Derek slept through the whole plane ride, as did Jude. Jess and Sarah slept through half of the trip, spending the other half eating gummy worms and potato chips while gossiping. Tanner watched Jess out of the corner of his eye. He spotted the ring he had given her on her right hand instead of her left. He smiled to himself at the thought of her still thinking about him, not in a conceited way, more of in a grateful way. Rebecca noticed this and through a dorito at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tanner started to dust off the imaginary dorito debris from his shirt.

"Oh shut up and go talk to her," Rebecca stuffed another dorito in her mouth.

"Talk to who?" Tanner's attempt at playing dumb was futile.

"Ok, off camera, you suck at acting. Jess, dumb ass. Go talk to her," Rebecca said, trying to direct him with a nod of her head.

"No. I'll talk to her when the time is right. She's enjoying herself right now. I'll just let her be," Tanner added leaning back in his chair.


	19. Chapter 18

Jude woke up in her hotel room to a lung full of fresh smelling coffee, bright sunlight and EJ laying out her outfit for the next interview. Tommy was already up and dressed reading the latest issue of Entertainment Weekly and sipping some coffee. Jude rolled over on her back, and took in a deep lungful of air. She exhaled and then looked over at Tommy, smiling at him sweetly.

"Good Morning,"

"Good Morning," Tommy gave her a small sincere smile, with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Just as I was waking up, I remembered something," Jude said in a barely audible voice that only Tommy could hear. Tommy walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Jude.

"What did you remember babe?" Tommy asked in his sweetest voice.

"I remembered, that weekend you took me to the beach house when I was 18. The morning after you had made me linguini chicken alfredo, you were sitting on the hard wood floor, singing me the most beautiful song," In Tommy's eyes, Jude was an angel, just a pure heavenly angel, and he could never get sick of listening to her voice,"I remember it was at that moment, that I realized I could spend the rest of my life with you,"

"You're all I need...In darkness she is all I need, come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave," Tommy sang softly to Jude, his nose grazing her's and giving her a small blissful kiss. "Every word,"

"Every word," Jude repeated.

The two smiled at each other for a little longer and Jude finally decided to get up and start to get ready for the day.

Jess was starting to straighten her hair when her cell phone started to vibrate on the bathroom sink. Jess set the straightener down and grabbed her phone. She opened it up to see a text message.

Meet me in the lobby downstairs?

Breakfast, just us?

T.

Jess looked down at the ring on her right hand, twisted it around her finger nervously, and then texted back.

I'll be there in 15.

Jess continued to straighten her hair, and afterwards applied only a small bit of make up on and grabbed her messenger bag. Sarah was still asleep in her bed and so Jess left a small note on her night stand letting her know she'll be back later.

Tanner was standing in the lobby, his hands in his pockets and he was looking at a painting on the wall. Jess stood at the other side of the lobby, just watching him for a bit, and then she breathed in once more.

_It's just Tanner. He's a kind gentle guy. He would never hurt me._

Jess walked over to him, and lightly tapped on his shoulder. Tanner turned around and gave her a big smile. "Hey, sleep good last night?"

"Yeah, the beds are really comfortable. Long flight though, huh?" Jess smiled back at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, but there was plenty of room on the plane for everything though. So, are you looking forward to the premiere tomorrow?"

"Kind of, it's sort, bittersweet. I'm, I guess you could say, seeing everything for the first time almost. I mean, I've been told about my parents' past a bunch of times, but to see it on film and everything, it's going to be weird,"

"Well, it's just me and Becca playing them, plus nothing graphic is going on, PG-13, the most we do is make out, well, the most they show is that. I'd say it's pretty clear that they imply, ahem, other...stuff," Tanner looked around anxiously at his last comment.

"It's ok, I know you're just acting. It's just weird, I'm going to finally see the music industry's classic fairytale and how I ended up becoming the result of it," The two arrived at the breakfast restaurant within the hotel and took a seat down at a table for two.

"So, how was Toronto?"

"It was good, I did a few interviews here or there. I'm taking a break for another week or two until I start taking some more auditions," Tanner replied. "You?"

"Album, hanging with friends and family, been doing better. I've been feeling a lot better as of last week. Things were actually starting to look...brighter. As corny as that is,"

"Nah, it's sensible for the situation. I know what it's like, to feel as if things aren't going to look up, but they did. And the fact that you're surrounded by so many loving people, it just solidifies that you'll always come out ok through what ever it is you go through,"

"Oh man are we so corny right now," Jess said with sarcasm.

"Good to know that your humorous side is still intact,"

"Yeah, that could never be fully taken away,"

The morning flew by, filled with love filled breakfasts and meaningful conversation from both Tanner and Jess and Tommy and Jude. At around one in the afternoon, Tanner, Rebecca, Tommy and Jude with Derek in the car seat right beside her were on their way to the final interview. Jess decided to stay behind and relax in the spa room of the hotel.

Jess was relaxing in the Jacuzzi, just enjoying the warm water and the water jets with music blasting in the background. Jess closed her eyes for a moment, fully embracing the tranquil moment. Unbeknownst to Jess, a pair of eyes was lurking in unseen places of the spa room. Eagerly awaiting for what was in store for Jess the next night, the anxious eyes disappeared from the room with one thought in mind.

_If only you knew_

_What is planned for you_

_If only you knew_

_What I'm about to do_

_If only you knew_

_I only have eyes for you…_

"And for our last question, what should we be expecting from the movie?" the reporter asked, Jude and everyone else letting the question hang for a moment.

"Um, I'd say be prepared for anything actually," Jude said with a nervous smile and a small chuckle.

"Well there you have it, the final interview from the cast of Iris and Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison,"

Everyone shook the reporter's hand and walked off the platform and back towards the lobby. Jude and Tommy hand in hand and Spiederman voluntarily holding Derek.

"So, what should we do now? We've got nothing planned for the rest of the day," Jude said, looking up into Tommy's loving eyes.

"Hmm, not sure, we're in Hollywood, with so much to do-"

"Let's eat! I'll call up Jess and tell her to meet us somewhere!" Jude exclaimed pulling out her phone.

"Or we could just go to a restaurant," Tommy said, talking to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know how Jude is, for a small girl, she can eat like she's never ate before," Jamie laughed as everyone piled into the two separate limos.

Jess wrapped herself in a towel and let her wet hair hang loosely down as she grabbed her stuff and walked into the changing room.

_I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like...it feels like just two days ago I was another daughter with a single mother, and now I'm the famous daughter of rockstar Jude Harrison, and the greatest producer on this side of the planet, Tom Quincy. Not only that, but I had an actual relationship with one of Hollywood's hottest up and coming stars, Tanner Hudson, and got a record deal with my parents' record company. It all feels like a dream, and yet, I pinch myself and am so entirely relieved that it's not. I mean yeah, some pretty horrible shit has happened in the last two months, and there's still a lot of it I need to sort out before I can say I'm content again, but when I think back on everything, the pros outweigh the cons._

Jess stepped out of the changing room and walked back into her hotel room, her wet hair now in a ponytail. Jess noticed her cell phone blinking on the night stand. She opened it up and noticed she had a missed call from her mother. Jess called back and waited until she heard her mother or father answer the phone.

"This is 'Starving for a Jr. Bacon cheeseburger' international, how may I help you?" Jude said into the phone sarcastically.

"Haha Mom. I got a miss call from you, about?"

"We're going out to eat, well, we as in your dad, me, Derek, Jamie, Kat, Lauren, and Spiederman. Would you care to join us in our dining festivities?" Jude asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Hmm, the Denny's on 50th street and Redonda dr." Jude said. (totally made that up lmao)

"We're in Hollywood and you wanna eat out at Denny's?" Jess asked trying to grasp the fact that she had actually heard those words come out of her mother's mouth.

"Yep, I'm a rockstar of simplicity," Jude said, "We'll meet you there, love ya!"

Jess heard the click of her mother's phone as she grabbed her sunglasses, put on some flip flops and lip gloss, grabbed her purse, ipod, and cell phone and was out the door. As soon as Jess took one step out of the hotel, a few cameras were already snapping pictures of her, Jess looked around a little annoyed but then quickly forgot about it and just stepped into the limo that was already waiting for her.

Tanner was sitting with Rebecca and Jason (dude who plays Kwest) at a sushi bar getting lunch.

"So how are things with you and Jess, lover boy?" Rebecca asked taking a bite out of her California Roll.

"Nothing that concerns you, Becca," Tanner replied back taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Oh c'mon. You guys are so into each other, just get back together already," Jason dipped his California roll into the wasabi and ate the entire thing in one bite.

"It's complicated, the time's not right yet," Tanner ate one of his own California rolls.

"Alright, but it was pretty pointless for you guys to have broken up in the first place," Becca took a sip of her sprite.

"Let's just drop this subject alright? Let's just say there's a lot to factor in right now on Jess's behalf and it's none of you're guys' concern as of right now," Tanner said, he said it as calmly and objectively as possible, trying not to offend anyone.

"Alright, fair enough," Becca took another sip of her sprite.

"I've already heard some speculation about the movie," Jason said eating some rice.

"Speculation? Good or bad?"

"Good. Saying we could get some major nominations in the Oscars," Jason said.

"No way. That's insane. No one's even seen the movie yet!" Becca exclaimed putting her napkin back down on her lap.

"David ended up sending the movie to the committee that handles the nominees. It was sort of required even though we planned no advanced screenings, the buzz from the committee has been all positive so far," Jason added.

"Where'd you hear all this?" Tanner asked.

"David got an email today telling him everything. He told me because I was in his office earlier this morning picking up my final pay check," Jason finished his meal and leaned back in his chair.

"Guys, this is big. This is our first major movie and it could be getting some Oscar nods," Becca said, and everyone just sat in a comfortable silence, all looking like they're about to burst with excitement.

Jess walked into the chain restaurant and noticed the three small tables pushed together and already knew it was the party that she was joining. Jess walked over and took a seat next to Jude and Spiederman and grabbed a menu.

"So, how was the interview?" Jess asked when everyone pointed to the TV hanging in front of them.

"I think this movie is sort of like, I guess a way to hopefully say that our story is done, that it's time for the music industry to start focusing on the new faces of the music industry. I mean ever since I won Instant Star the cameras and magazines have been all over Tommy and me. Our story is done, we got our happily ever after as everyone can already tell, and so this just giving the whole story to those who don't know it, and maybe now they can just focus more on the next generation," Jude said in the interview.

"Haha, you're answer was a ramble!" Spiederman joked and Jude just playfully hit him on the arm.

The waitress came and looked up at the TV watching for a bit "I can't wait for that movie to come out tomorrow, I've been dying to see it,"

"Me too!" Jamie joked and the waitress looked at the table and noticed who they were.

"Oh my god...you guys are...," and the woman then pointed to the TV.

"Mhmm, yep," Jude said with a small smile.

"I love your guys' music! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm waiting on your guys' table!" the waitress exclaimed. "Is there any chance I can get your guys' autograph?"

"Of course," Jess said as the woman handed the note pad to Jess who then handed it to her parents who signed it, and then passed it to Jess and Spiederman who had also signed it.

"Thank you so much, now to get back to my job. What would you guys like today?"

Everyone ordered and talked for the woman for a bit longer and then she was off sending in their order. The rest of the day had passed perfectly normal, the only suspicious incident being something unknown to everyone.

That night, Derek was sleeping in his crib in Jess and Sarah's room, the two girls wanted Jude and Tommy to have that night to themselves. Tommy and Jude were lying in each other's arms, Jude's fingers grazing Tommy's arm, and Tommy's nose grazing her shoulder.

"Tommy..."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you,"

Tommy kissed behind Jude's ear, and then whispered to her, "You're everything and so much more. I love you,"

Jude and Tommy kissed passionately. Tommy took the initiative and started to kiss down Jude's neck and on to her stomach. Jude's breathing became heavier and faster, it always did when she felt him this close to her, touching her this way. The two shared their love the best way they could, in a passionate and most pure way. When they were done, Jude's head rested on Tommy's bare chest, the two breathing in sync with each other.

"Tommy, remember that kiss on my 16th birthday?"

"How can I forget it?"

"That was the best kiss I had ever had, until we kissed even more that is," Jude said with a small chuckle. Tommy took her lips into his and kissed her softly and slowly.

"Mmm, I have to agree," Tommy said, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms, sharing their most perfect sleep.

Jess was sitting outside on the balcony, Sarah and Derek both sound asleep, and Jess just outside watching the stars. Jess was looking around, at the hundreds of empty balconies around her, and then she saw one, to her right and down one. Tanner was sitting outside, looking out at all the city lights. Whether he was psychic or not, Tanner felt Jess's eyes on him and looked up.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Tanner whispered, walking to the edge closest to Jess.

"I can ask you the same thing," Jess sat down criss cross on the ground of the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep. I've got butterflies just thinking about the premiere tomorrow," Tanner said with a small grin.

"Me too. It's gonna be the first time anyone's heard my music," Jess said, a slight breeze blowing her hair across her face.

Tanner looked up at Jess, seeing her the way she was, she was vulnerable and yet the strongest person he'd ever seen. She was torn, but still held together by a bond that seemed unbreakable. She was Jess, the only person who could get Tanner to be the man he now was.

"I love you, Jess,"

Jess looked down at him, her joking smile starting to disappear. "Wha-"

"I can't take it back. This morning, at breakfast, it took everything in me not to give you a hug, or a kiss on the cheek. Everyday I've felt that way, and this morning I felt it ten times harder-"

"Tanner I-"

"And it's not a bad thing,"

Jess stopped and waited for him to say more, he hooked in her attention.

"I realized, that if anyone's going to make me feel this way, I only want it to be from you. Because when I dream at night, all I see is your eyes, your smile. I only hear your voice, your breathing, I can only smell you. I can't live without you, I need you. I'm not asking for marriage, I'm just being one of those idiots who wants the person they love the most, that I'll always love you,"

Jess bit her lip and then looked back at him. "I wasn't expecting a reaction from you, I just wanted to get that out,"

"Ditto..."

Tanner looked back up at Jess, a confused twinkle in his eye, and then Jess continued. "When I couldn't stand being around anyone, I only wanted to be around you. But I was afraid I would hurt you because it seemed like every time I pulled away someone got hurt. It just seemed easier to be apart than to be together and constantly playing tug-o-war with how open I was. I woke up thinking of you, I went to sleep dreaming of you. And even though I've closed off practically everyone in my life, today all I wanted was to be with you,"

Tanner gripped the railing of the balcony and then looked back up at Jess. "Forget this," And he ran inside and Jess could hear his room door slamming open and then shut. Jess walked inside quietly yet quickly and walked out into the hallway where she and Tanner both ran into each other.

"Ouch Hudson, what's-" And for the first time in almost two months, their lips met and the world was gone. Jess felt Tanner's hands roaming her body, and for the first time, she didn't shudder away from his touch. The two stumbled into the elevator, trying to keep their lips from being apart any longer. Once in the elevator, the kisses became more rough and passionate, until they reached Tanner's hotel room. Jess fell onto his bed, and felt Tanner meet up with her, his warm body on her own.

The two paused for a moment, Tanner looking into Jess's eyes, seeing a small glim of fear. "You ok? Tell me when to stop," Tanner kissed Jess's neck, and then heard her say.

"Don't ever,"

Tanner looked back Jess, and then felt Jess's hand resting on his belt buckle. The two continued and Jess opened her mouth allowing Tanner's tongue in. The two kept kissing, their kisses becoming more affectionate, heated, needed. They were both lying together, bare, under the sheets.

"Are you sure?"

"Never have been more sure in my life,"

The two reached the ultimate level of their love that night. Before it was just something that seemed mandatory, now, it was something precious, treasured, sacred. The two fell asleep in each other's embrace, and Jess had never felt more safe in her life than in Tanner's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So, one, SECOND MOST ROMANTIC CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN IN THE HISTORY OF MY FANFICS! lmao, but that's just my opinion. 2, I highly suggest everyone to revel in the happiness of this chapter. Just a tip...hehehe. and 3, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Jess woke up at around 7 in the morning when she heard a knock at the door.

"Room service, Mr. Hudson," Jess's eyes had gotten wide when she saw the time on the clock and heard the voice through the door.

"Tanner, wake up," Jess whispered into his ear gently shaking him. It wasn't working. Jess resorted to one last thing she could do. She started to kiss the back of his ear and he immediately started to wake up.

"Now waking up to that-"

"It's room service at the door!" Jess whispered loudly.

"And?"

"Take care of it! If they found out I was here then we're gonna be all over the tabloids!"

"And that's bad-"

"When it's the morning of my parents' movie premiere! And the fact that I'm the daughter of Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy! Plus, I gotta hurry up and get back to my room before Sarah or Derek wakes up,"

"What is Derek-"

"I wanted to give my parents a night to themselves,"

"That is so weird that in the same night-"

"Ew! Hudson! Please don't finish that thought! It's 7 in the morning and you're thinking like that already?"

"Just act like we're still asleep and they'll go away," The two stayed quiet for a moment and then heard the squeaky wheels of the cleaning cart go down the hall.

"I need to get going," Jess said grabbing the sheet and wrapping herself in it.

"Um, Jess. About last night..."

Jess paused for a moment, and then looked back at Tanner. She walked back to him, his hand taking hers, and pulling her down with him.

"Amazing. We'll talk later today, if we're not both swamped with the press," Jess said kissing him. They remained like that, not wanting to go.

"I need to get going,"

"Don't,"

"Tanner. I really do, I'll see you in a couple hours," Jess said going into the bathroom, quickly changing, and then waving goodbye and leaving his hotel room.

Jess walked into in her room as quietly as possible, when she turned around, there Sarah was, her hands on her hip and a "Well?" expression painted on her face.

"Good Morning," Jess said brushing past Sarah and going towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"You smell like sex," Sarah said in an accusatory tone.

Jess remained quiet, hoping that the fact that she was brushing her teeth would be enough of an excuse not to reply to that last comment.

"So, I'm taking it that...Tanner? Tanner is this mystery person you were with last night," Sarah assumed sitting on the edge of the bed while Jess continued to brush her teeth.

Jess just walked around grabbing some clothes and towel so she could shower, keeping her expression unreadable.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" Sarah asked, hoping that Jess would give her just a small detail if any at all.

Jess looked at her, gave a sly smile, hit her on the side of her head with the towel, and said "Nope," and Jess was off again towards the bathroom to shower.

**10:00 AM February 2, 2027**

Jude and Tommy were eating breakfast with Jess, Sarah, Sadie and Nate. Jude noticed the warmer and more upbeat attitude in her daughter, and immediately knew that this wasn't the act of healing over night, it was more of she had opened her eyes to the one person who was offering everything to her.

"Alright, so we have everything planned. At around noon, our four favorite stylists will be here eagerly awaiting to make us all even more beautiful than usual. Once we're done, and with how much we talk that shouldn't be until around 3 at the latest, EJ and Portia will arrive with our outfits, that should take about, an hour tops, around four we will head to the pre-premiere party, and then at 6 we will head to _El Capitan Theater_ where we will be showered by flashing cameras and hundreds of press asking you three questions left and right," Sadie said the last line in a full dramatic tone.

"Mhmm, and so we now have about an hour and a half to spare before we are fully enthralled in the Hollywood life style," Sarah added with the same dramatic effect of her mother.

"Uh huh, and on that note...Mom, Dad, I'll be back in about 30 minutes, hour tops, there's something that I need to do," Jess said giving her parents both a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm, ok, just meet us in the lobby at 11:45 that way we can all head off to the spa room together, ok?" Jude said as Jess nodded and waved and walked off.

_Ok, think Jess, think. You can do this, it's not the first time you've had sex with him. Oh god, I sound like such a sleaze bag when I put it that way. But oh man, that was the first time that it was just so, right. Ok, now. All I gotta do is knock on his door and then, we will both talk calmly and objectively and-_

Before Jess could finish that thought, the door opened and hit her square on her forehead. The impact of the door sent Jess stumbling backward and rubbing her forehead. When Tanner realized what happened he immediately grabbed Jess's wrist and pulled her into his room.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What were you doing standing out in the hallway? Hello?" Tanner said panicking.

"Oh, hello," Jess said with a big smile, Tanner smiled too and then Jess pulled away and grabbed a chair to sit in.

"So, I basically have like an hour before I have to get down to lobby to start getting ready for tonight," Jess started to ramble, "And about last night. Um well, last night was just, it was perfect. It was so pure and it was in every way everything I've ever wanted it to be. And I don't know where we go from here, but I think it's clear that we both want to-"

Tanner grabbed Jess's hands forcing her to stop "Hey hey hey, you can stop the monologue ok? How about we settle it this way?" and Tanner kissed her softly on the lips. "So?"

"We're together?" Jess's comment had a questioning meaning.

"We're together," Tanner said more affirming.

"We're together," Jess said with a smile.

"For the fourth time, we're together," Tanner said and Jess let out a laugh and jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he just held her tightly spinning her around.

When the two stopped spinning, Jess slowly felt her feet reach the ground again, but still holding on to Tanner, and the two shared a kiss that contained more emotion than any they had ever had. The kiss sent shivers down both spines, a tingle in their faces that could only be described as sensual, and what transpired between them, the sparks, the flames burning from the passion in their hearts, could only be shared with each other at that moment, and for whenever they were together.

Jess pulled away and leaned her forehead against his and drew in a much needed breath. Her eyes finally fluttered open and with a feverish breath, she began to speak "As much as I don't want to, I gotta start heading downstairs,"

"Just one more kiss?" Tanner asked huskily, Jess feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"One more kiss will lead to one more...yeah you get the picture," Jess smiled at him.

"Alright then, I love you,"

"I love you," Jess started to walk towards the door, and as soon as her hand reached the knob, Tanner spun her around and gave her one more kiss. "You knew I would need that one for the road, huh?"

"And that I would need it too. I'll see you around 4,"

"See you around 4," and Jess walked out of the room, her cheeks blessed with a lovely natural rosy blush and a smile that could only be shined by someone who was in love.

Jude was sitting with Sadie in the lobby, the two just talking.

"So, how is Jess doing?" Sadie asked, the two maintained constant conversation.

"She's doing a lot better actually. The sessions with her therapist are really helping, and I think something else is factoring in now," Jude said with a cryptic tone in her voice.

"Something else, eh? Could this something be a certain someone?" Sadie asked matching her sister's cryptic tones.

"Could be, and this certain something slash someone could possibly have done something last night to make her in such a more positive and dare I say, happy content attitude this morning," Jude added.

"So you think she and Tanner are back together now?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that something must've happened last night,"

"Just like something happened last night with you and Tommy?"

Jude threw a pillow at her sister and laughed in a shocked tone. "Excuse me, I'm a happily married woman now, I can do whatever I want with my husband at night!"

"Haha, I just wanted to see what you would say," Sadie laughed too.

"No but honestly, it has been a long time since Tommy and I had a night like that together," Jude said leaning back in her chair with a content smile.

"That long, huh?"

"No! We've made love as much as we both can when we have a baby and 18 year old daughter, but it was never as you know. It's just been a long time since we really were able to connect the way we had last night,"

"Ah, I see. It seems like last night was a night for both mother and daughter to remember," Sadie said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You make it sound like we were both having sex at the same time," and then it had dawned on Jude when just as that sentenced left her mouth, and Jess coming out of the elevator, that ironically enough, that was exactly what happened.

"YOU HAD SEX THE SAME NIGHT I DID!" At that moment, Jess was so glad that the lobby was empty and that the hotel was completely rented out just for them otherwise she would have been more embarassed than she ever was in her life.

"MOM!" Jess yelled and then looked around the room and Jude realized what she had just said.

"Ok, let's all just go to the spa room and start getting ready," Sadie said as Sarah grabbed Jess and Sadie grabbed Jude and they were all off to meet with Armand, Carlo, Andre and Franco.

"Oh me goodness Carlo, would oo jus look a' zem? We av sooch bootiful ladies wif us!" Armand exclaimed hugging and giving them each a kiss on each cheek.

"Ah, it's been so long since we've seen you guys!" they all started to eagerly catch up while being pampered by the four stylists.

"And so, Jessie darling, how iz efferythin' goin' with that lovely young man Tanner?" Franco asked giving Sadie a manicure.

"Um, actually, well. We're sort of, back together," Jess replied shyly.

"What?" Jude exclaimed throwing one of the spare cucumber slices at her daughter.

"I didn't have a chance to say anything because you ANNOUNCED to the whole lobby that we both had sex the same night!" Jess rebutted throwing the same cucumber at her mother.

"Oooh, zat iz hawt. Two passionate couples een love an' esspressin' eet een wun night. Zo much passion essplodin'-"

"Sorry to interrupt Armand, but, yeah, I don't think I really need to know of my mother's sex life with my dad, I'm already going to be seeing a lot of it tonight in the movie," Jess stated.

"Oh, to be young an' een love agen. Ees zuch a wundaful zing!" Andre exclaimed

"Hey, as I'm sure I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm not THAT young anymore," Jude said, pausing for a moment and then adding "Yep, I regret saying that, now I feel old,"

"Mom, you're not old! Not to mention, you still look 25!" Jess added.

"Aww, thank you," Jude said and the two squeezed each other's hand and then they all started to talk again.

The time passed, and before anyone had known it, they were already at the pre-premiere party and had only half an hour left before they had to leave for the theater. Tanner, Jess, Tommy, Jude, Sarah, Sadie, Nate and everyone else mingled with all their guests and fellow music/movie stars. Tanner and Jess couldn't have been torn apart at all, if one went to talk with someone, the other was there and vice versa.

Tommy and Jude walked up to the stage, each holding a glass of white wine, trying to get everyone's attention. Tommy did the traditional tapping on his glass and everyone turned over to the lovely couple on stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Tommy said into the microphone, "Alright, I just remember only a little less than a year ago Jude and I were celebrating our first year anniversary and now we have a movie premiering tonight about our lives together. I've gotta say people, it's a scary feeling knowing that in about two hours our relationship is going to be available for anyone in the world to see. But also, at the same time, I feel blessed to know that I've been told our story will touch people. If that's the case, I hope it does. Jude?"

"Wow, if anyone asked me when I had won Instant Star that I'd be up on a stage, saying some corny speech about a movie about me and Tommy Quincy and our love life, I really most likely would have just laughed my ass off." A few people chuckled at this, "But what can I say, I think it was the white bandana that hooked me. Sarcasm was there, yeah, anyways. It really is a big thing, we both just want to say, thanks to everyone who helped with this. To Tanner and Rebecca, who portrayed us so beautifully, and to everyone else as well, without everyone who had helped on this, it probably wouldn't gotten so much positive speculation it already has granted,"

Only a few minutes later, everyone piled into the limos and headed towards the theater. It would be a lie to say that Jude and Tommy weren't nervous. Tommy held on to Jude's hand tight, and together they drove in silence, with music playing softly in the background, their thoughts being transpired just through a simple connection of hand holding. Tanner and Jess were sitting in their own limo, just as equally quiet, mirroring the limo behind them.

The order of when who would arrive on the red carpet first was planned. First it would be Dave, and then all the actors. Tanner and Jess would then proceed, leading behind them SME, Kwest, Portia, Sadie, Nate, Jay and his wife, Jamie and Kat, and then last but of course not least; Tommy and Jude.

((MTV Cameras))

"This is Dani Gabriel, live here at El Capitan theater for the premiere of Iris, the Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy story. In just a few moments the cast will be arriving and making their big debuts down the red carpet, let's see how Greg is doing. Greg what's it like at the end of the carpet?" Dani said into the camera.

"I've got to tell ya Dani, the fans and press are anxious and going crazy waiting for all of the guests of honor to arrive tonight." The camera man angles the camera to see just how long the line of fans and press stretches out to. "This is just the beginning of the line, it stretches all the way down past Hollywood Boulevard and all the way to, hell, I don't even know where the line ends, back to you Dani,"

"Alright, well, now it looks like the limos are just starting to pull up. And out comes the director David Marks with his lovely wife Julia," David and his wife made their way over to the camera and reporter. "Mr. Marks, you're the only one who has seen the full length motion picture, in your opinion do you think it's going to be a success?"

"No, I think it's going to tank horribly and cost me millions of dollars. I'm kidding, well I certainly hope it does well, and I do believe it will, I mean it's the tale of two compassionate people falling in love! I'm not usually a dramatic romance movie director, but I thought it would be time to make my debut in that market and see where it takes me. I have seen the movie and even though I am a bit biased I will say that it should be a crowd pleaser. It's got a bit of everything in it, love, comedy, drama, a bit of violence here and there, it's good stuff. I hope everyone enjoys it," and David walked away with his wife down the red carpet and to answer more questions.

Just then Jason Gregory (Kwest) and Dara Sampson (actor of Riley) made it to the red carpet, they were interviewed and continued on their way. This continued until Tanner and Jess had arrived. There was an eruption of screaming girls and paparazzi shouting for both Jess and Tanner to look towards them to get a good shot. The two waved and headed over towards the reporter where they would get their one question interview.

"Mr. Hudson, Miss Quincy, how do you hope the movie turns out?"

"Um, well I'm hoping it turns out to be a hit and I think it will be, there was a great cast and everyone had great chemistry when they needed it and the actors were great," Jess said and then Tanner added in "I've gotta agree, it was such a great time working with so many good people and we all sort of became a family on set which made it a lot easier to be at my best when playing this role,"

This had continued until Jude and Tommy had finally gotten out of their limo, when the screaming increased to what seemed like ten times louder, and the security on the red carpet had also increased due to the commotion that the fans and paparazzi were making.

"Now arriving are the stars of the hours, Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison. Are you guys seeing this? The fans and press are going crazy! We thought it was insane when Tanner Hudson and Jess Harrison walked out, but that was certainly an understatement!" Dani exclaimed, the camera focusing on Tommy and Jude. Jude and Tommy signed a few autographs, smiled, and posed for a few pictures, and then walked over towards the reporter.

"Hey, now before we get started with the interview, let's give it up for the fans and press out here. How do you both think the preshow has turned out?" Dani asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure what to say. It's really just, it's an honor to know that this many people managed to make it to the preshow, and I just hope they stick around for the movie," Jude said with a laugh.

"Yes, about the movie, was it hard on you two at all to see this being filmed?"

"Well, it was a bit uncomfortable on some parts, but we pulled through and were really surprised by the performances of Rebecca and Tanner, those two did really a stand up job for this being their first feature film for the both of them," Tommy said.

"How did the offer of a movie turn up for you guys anyways? Was it an offer always in the air, was it your idea? How did it happen?"

"Well, David came up to us during our one year anniversary and admitted that he was interested in our story and offered to us if we would like to do the movie, we'd be writing the script with a couple professionals, making sure everything was put the way it should have been and not warped into something unrecognizable," Jude said into the camera.

"Alright well we only have about ten minutes left until the premiere, so I better let you two go ahead and get settled. I wish you both the best of luck with the film and you both look absolutely terrific. See you guys at the after-party!"

((end of MTV Cameras))

Tommy and Jude headed inside the theater, and just they were about to enter the actual screening room, Jude paused for a second. Tommy looked at her with a confused look in his eyes, but Jude just smiled and pulled him close. Jude kissed Tommy slowly and then pulled away.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry. I'll meet you in the theater, I'm just going to the lady's washroom," Jude said with a smile as her hand lingered on his neck for a little and then she walked down the corridor. Tommy smiled as he watched her walk away and then turned around to walk inside the theater.

Jude looked around and felt a strange pang of familiarity in her stomach as her hand gripped the handle to the door. Jude just thought they were nerves and shook them off and pushed the door open. Jude walked in, and at first it seemed as if nobody was there, she walked into a stall, did her business. But when she walked out, and saw the reflection in the mirror, she saw a face that froze the blood in her vains, and sent shivers all over body.

"_Hey Jude... don't make it bad... take a sad song... and make it better... remember to let me into your heart... then I can start to make it better..."_ sang the voice of the ghost of her past. Jude started to shiver even more as he started to walk towards her.

Jude began to walk further back before she felt herself backed up against the cold marble tiled wall of the bathroom. He stepped to her, pressing his body against her's trapping her.

"Hey beautiful...how are you?"

* * *

**A/N: All credit for the criminal's creepy song is to the Beatles lol. and yeah, read, review, tell me what you honestly think... **


	21. Chapter 20

"You know, I thought you would've at least aged a tiny bit since the last time I saw you, but I guess not. I guess you're one of those women who ages well. You started out beautiful to begin with and just stayed that way. That's so great," He said with a chill in his voice.

The man from nearly 20 years before, the man who haunted her for so long, has finally reappeared in her life. Jude was living a nightmare she could never escape from, a nightmare that plagued her in her dreams for years and years.

"Well c'mon baby. Aren't you going to say 'Hi? How are you? I've missed you?'" He said this as if the two were old lovers "I guess not. Did that night after the concert not mean a damn thing to you?" He gripped her chin in his hand and said his last sentence through clenched teeth. His eyes staring straight into hers. He planted a rough kiss on her and then pulled away when he felt her teeth pinch his lips. "Bitch!" and he slapped her across the face.

Jude took this as her signal to run, but when she reached the door, she couldn't push it open. "What on-"

"Babe you should know how I work by now. I make sure that nothing will interrupt our precious time together," He pulled out one of the many knives from his big dark coat and let it rest in his hands for a bit. "You know, I saw your daughter yesterday. I must say, she is a beautiful girl, I'm really thanking God that she inherited your looks instead of his,"

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to-"

"Deserve the gifts I've granted you? I've done nothing but love you ever since you're beautiful porcelain colored face graced my television screen. It was love at first sight. Some say I'm crazy and insane for thinking this, but that was only because I loved you, and you never got the chance to love me," his way of talking, the way he waved the knife around, Jude was frozen in place.

"You see, when I saw that you had gotten close to Mr. Wannabe Rockstar Quincy, my heart broke. I was crushed. I felt ashamed that you would fall for a guy like him. Why would you? He's the kind of man who's been with every type of girl with two legs and a pretty face and back. Why would you want to be with someone so dirty?" The more he rambled, the more terrified Jude became. "I asked myself this question over and over, and I came to the conclusion that it's because you were never dealt anyone better. I wasn't there, so of course you chose that scum over me,"

"He's not scum you bastard," Jude muttered.

"Ouch, thou words scorn thy fragile heart, babe. But don't worry about that, once I've taken care of business, all the damage you've done will be repayed," Jude backed away from the door and went back to the one place where she was initially trapped.

"Ah, that's a good girl now. Making yourself in clear view for the finale, heh heh, I surely want to get the perfect angle for when I see it. I'm not a fan of film, I prefer to see the real thing. So rest assured, this will forever be remembered," He walked over to Jude, his knife still in hand. "Don't worry, this is just a taste of what's to come," Jude saw the knife before her eyes and noticed it becoming closer and closer to her skin.

"No! Please!" Jude yelled running away from him.

There was only another two or three minutes until the movie was to start, and Tommy had realized Jude wasn't back yet. He looked to his right and saw Jess sitting beside him. Jess looked at her father, who merely shrugged at her and tapped on his watch.

"How long has she been in there?" Jess asked nodding towards the bathrooms.

"Since we got in here, wanna go check on her?" Tommy asked, Jess nodded and gave Tanner her purse and carefully walked down the corridor.

"Want me to tell them to give us another five or ten minutes?" Tanner asked Tommy, Tommy just nodded no.

"It's not like Jude to let everyone wait for her, we'll just see what happens when Jess comes back,"

Jess arrived in front of the bathroom door and heard some banging from the inside. Jess rapped the door with her fist, carefully knocking before entering.

"Mom is everything ok?" Jess said as she entered. At first she hadn't seen a thing, that was until she fully entered the bathroom and saw her mother being gagged with a knife against her throat, and a tall stranger behind her.

"Now, if it isn't the twin," he said, Jess took another step forward.

"Nuh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Here's a good way to guess why, turn around," Jess slowly turned her head, and came face to face with the barrel of a gun, and Ethan standing at the other end of it.

"Ethan?" Jess's knees went weak from horror and sweat beads quickly began to form on her forehead.

"That's right love. I love the way you're reacting to my presence," Ethan quickly grabbed hold Jess and pulled her close to him "Hmmm, you smell just as sweet as that night we made love,"

Jess felt the tears sting her eyes at his description of her most dark night. Her shoulders shuddered and cowered at his touch. Her body started to shake uncontrollably in fear of the way his arm felt around her waist.

"Hey, don't worry, it won't hurt unless you fight me over it," Ethan said, the gun still against her head.

"Mmm, I'm usually a one man show when it comes to things like this, but I just thought, hell. If there's two of them, why not get a partner?"

"What?" Jess asked astonished.

"That's right, I've known this guy since I was 16 years old. What a coincidence, that's around the time we met, Jess." Ethan said with fake shock in his voice.

Jess stared at him in disbelief, everything they had was a lie, it turned into one the night he raped her, and now it just became even greater with this now brought to light.

"Don't look shocked babe, you should've known the night I raped you. Anyways, I met this guy one day while walking home from school. Yeah I know, never talk to strangers, but hell, he acted like a father to me. Not that mine had the time to for me, he was always too busy blaming me for my mother's death," Ethan said without any sort of regret in his voice. "Hell, it's not my fault my mother was some small framed broad who couldn't handle child birth,"

"You sick fuck," Jess said with clenched teeth.

"Whoa, that's a colorful choice of words. Be careful girl. You're the one on the receiving end of this gun," Ethan whispered the last sentence with a hint of soulessness.

"Now, why don't we really get this show started. Ethan, would you please bring out your other pal?" the mastermind asked, Ethan nodded gratefully and pulled out a second pistol and aimed it at Jude's head.

"It's just so my idol here can prepare everything without any distractions," Ethan said.

"Ethan, please, you don't know what you're doing," Ethan struck Jess in her stomach with the butt of his gun.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't know you dirty whore,"

Jude looked at Jess with shame, tear and sorrow filled eyes. Her blue gray eyes spoke volumes to Jess, who mirrored her mother's emotions.

"This won't hurt a bit my love," he said placing a needle into Jude's arm, causing her stand perfectly still.

"What did he just-"

"Shut up and you'll find out," Ethan barked at her. The criminal started to adjust Jude into a sitting position on the ground, her head staring straight at the other wall.

"You paralyzed her?"

"Sedatives are a wonderful drug. Perfect for what I want the second act to be," The criminal then kicked Jude with his combat boots right in her legs. Jude's body tumbled forward a bit, and her eyes closed for a split second, Jess saw her mother's strength and terror at once. She bit her lip, trying to keep from breaking loose of Ethan's grip. Jess would have broken loose, too, if only the gun wasn't aimed at her head and if she only had a chance to save her mother.

Tommy looked back at his watch once he noticed that the lights were starting to dim. He looked at Tanner wearily, and the two looked towards the bathrooms.

"Something's wrong," Tommy muttered and he and Tanner got up and walked as calmly as they could over towards the bathrooms.

"You think maybe something happened? Maybe Jude's nerves got to her or something?" Tanner asked as the two reached the door.

"I don't think so, Jess would've ran out here and told us," Tommy said. He knocked on the door, and heard nothing.

Tanner raised an eyebrow at Tommy. Both their gazes fierce, yet filled with worry, Tommy opened the door and saw nothing as well. Tommy and Tanner entered the bathroom quietly, Tanner holding the door open, once both fully inside, Tanner felt a sharp snapping pain in his arm and quickly let go of the door, causing it to close shut and lock the two inside.

"Fuck!" Tanner yelled and looked up to see a gun staring him right in the face.

"Not so loud bad boy, or else the last thing you'll taste is gun powder," Ethan said pointing one gun at Tanner and the other at Tommy.

"Where are they?" Tommy asked through clenched teeth.

"If you'll follow me, and just look around the corner-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO JUDE!" Tommy was about to run forward when he then noticed the criminal sitting right next to her, knife under her neck and a spare gun pointed to Jess's head.

"That's right pretty boy. You make another move, little Jessica here will be painting the walls with her brains and Jude will be minced meat,"

"What the hell do you want?" Tanner asked and then he heard another click from the door. "What was that?"

"The extra lock, now no one can enter or leave, all our guests have arrived," The criminal mentioned. Jude's head was lowered, her dress had a few drops of blood from her busted lip, but otherwise she was alive. Tommy noticed this and it took everything in his power to not break both of Ethan's arms and then re-enact a scene from The Godfather on the stranger.

The stranger gave his little speech as to why he was doing this to Jude, and anyone close to her, it had only made the fuse of Tommy's hatred for the man burn faster. Tanner clutched his arm, afraid of moving it anymore and causing it more damage. Tanner so badly wanted to uppercut Ethan and make him drop both pistols, but he knew that even one movement could cause Jess, Jude or Tommy's life.

"You need serious help," Tommy said in a low, raspy tone that barely anyone has ever heard.

"If only it were that simple Quincy. You see, it's now time for act three, where some real damage is going to happen," and with that, Ethan aimed the gun that was pointed at Tommy just to below his head, and pinned it there, allowing Tommy to feel the cool metal of the barrel.

"Just reminding you of what it will cost you if you make any movement towards Jude," Ethan said with a little excitement in his voice. Tommy then heard a click from the gun, reminding him that it was already cocked and loaded, the trigger was pulled halfway already, it took less than a full movement of his index finger to cause that gun to go off.

"And now, Jude, I want your 'precious' husband to see the pain in your eyes when I do this," he said adjusting Jude's head to face Tommy. "I want to see the so called 'love' in your eyes Tom, just to see if you truly do love her,"

And with a piercing glance from Tommy, a 'don't you dare-'

But before Tommy could even complete his thought, he saw the blade go straight through Jude's left shoulder. Tommy saw how wide her eyes got, the pain in her pupils, and then all the red blood starting to retreat from the newly opened wound.

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled ducking from Ethan's gun and lunging for the criminal.

Ethan fired the gun but Tommy was already out of frame. He looked to Tanner, but was then distracted by a sharp pain in his stomach. Tanner managed to grab one gun and aimed it at Ethan, but Ethan was frozen on the floor.

_All that blood...so much of it...so dark red...just seeping through her shoulder..._

"The blood..." Ethan muttered. Before Tommy could land another punch on the criminal he heard Ethan's almost inaudible voice. "So much of it...Someone...just...make it go away..."

Ethan then stood up, as did Tommy and he got a better look at Ethan's presence. No longer was the sick and twisted man that was there moments before. Now was a shell of a coward, a most scared person without any sort of guts to do anything.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy said to Tanner. Tanner just kept watching him, transfixed. Jess was in shock, the blood, everything, it was causing just too much for her.

((News Cameras))

"We're here live at El Capitan Theater where the premiere of the new movie 'Iris' is taking place. It was said by a witness that there had been at least one gun shot and that the entire Harrison-Quincy family along with Tanner Hudson were missing from the movie. The police have been notified to try and get the situation under control. There has been no evidence or word that anyone has been injured,"

((end of news cameras))

Loud banging could be heard outside the bathroom door, and all the criminal did was laugh. Tommy looked at him in disbelief, not sure whether to pummel him some more or to take pity on him. The man had two black eyes, a busted lip, and most likely a bruised rib.

"They won't be able to break down that door unless they had something to melt the metal away," he continued to laugh as he wiped his lip. "I've gotta say Quincy, you've got some good punches,"

_She cared for me. She was like a mother to me. She taught me how to be a good guy, how to love Jess. And I betrayed her unknowingly. I only thought he was teaching me how to get closer to her...he was teaching me how to hurt her. Oh god the blood...there's so much, how come no one's cleaning it?_

"You tricked me..." Ethan said randomly.

"What?" said the criminal.

"You brainwashed me. You made me believe I was going to be with her forever. You screwed up my life,"

"Yeah? And what do you think she has done to the both of us? She corrupted Jess's mind, making her believe you're horrible! You know you want to see her brains splattered across this room,"

"You don't know what I want..."

"Neither the hell do you! Just shoot the bitch already and all this will be over for both of us. It'd be killing two birds with one stone,"

"Ethan...put down the gun," Jess said finally speaking up.

Ethan looked at her and then looked back at the gun he had raised.

"This will only end, with one of them dead..." Ethan said pointing the gun from Jude to the criminal. "One of them will make the confusion end...one of them has to die,"

"Ethan, stop it. Nobody has to die, just put the gun down," Tommy said, Ethan wasn't listening. The gun still switched from Jude to the criminal.

"He's like a father to me, when mine wasn't there..."

"Ethan, stop, just let it go, drop the gun,"

"Shoot her, end her misery, let her blood run dry,"

"She was like the mother I never had when we were together, Jess..."

Tears started to spill from Ethan's eyes as the gun wavered between Jude and the criminal.

"Ethan, please, put the gun down," Jess pleaded, her tears running freely now.

Ethan looked Jude in the eyes, he saw her fear, he saw every emotion in her eyes.

"Like a mother..."

He looked to the man that treated him like a son. He taught him so much. But were they really lessons in being the man he wanted to be? Or were they ways to lead a guilt ridden life, plagued by the eyes of the ones he was asked to torture and kill?

"A father..."

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" They all shouted.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He decided.

The gun was shot, and blood splattered the walls.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright guys, I've decided to do this just because for me, the end of an era is approaching haha. This next chapter is the last of Iris, not including the epilogue of course. I hope the ending of this story didn't seem rushed, but I just thought it was time to wrap things up with my reality of Jude and Tommy. I'm pretty sure I tied everything in so that all questions would be answered. I'm really hoping that this is a good ending, suitable for this fanfic. **

**I'm really going to miss writing this story, mainly because I had it going for so long and now it's time to say goodbye to this portrayal of our beloved characters. I don't want to say too much, just that I'm so proud of this series, it really helped me shape up my writing skills and develop my own sort of style in writing. **

**You guys as fans and readers have been awesome. I feel especially blessed to have readers like you all, constantly encouraging me to write more even though there were times when it almost seemed like this was on hiatus (I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING IN THIS EVERYDAY! I PROMISE!). But to all of you loyal reviewers and readers (even if you didn't review, thanks for reading at least!), I really wouldn't have made this fanfic as long as it is without motivation from you guys.**

**So thanks to you all! And I really do hope you enjoy the last chapter, I wrote it during class, not bothering to take notes or anything because I was so inspired and jazzed to write it, so please reply with your comments and feel free to say what you want, I'm open to anything. **

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading. You have no idea just how much your reviews really touch a writer's heart.**

**Love ya all!  
FreakEmoWriter17 aka Amanda**

* * *

"This is Kristine Edanes with channel 10 news. We are at El Capitan Theater where a fairytale like movie of two passionate musicians was to premiere. But it took a turn for the worse when two psychopaths took hostage Tom Quincy, Jude Harrison, Jessica Harrison, and Tanner Hudson."

"The night was one to be filled with celebration. But with only minutes until the night was to begin, it was ended when tragedy struck and four of the stars were held hostage. The Harrison-Quincy's and Tanner Hudson were held against their will inside the women's bathroom with two weapon wielding criminals. Two shots had been fired, and there has been three reported injuries,"

Jess sat in the back of an ambulance, an IV attached to her hand to help calm her nerves. She was given an ice pack and had her stomach wrapped up from the bruised rib. Tanner sat next to her, his arm in a sling and an IV also attached to his arm. His other arm was wrapped around Jess's shoulder, rubbing her shoulder in comforting circles. Every now and then, Jess's shoulders would shake from all the emotion and shock that was still settling in.

Tommy was with another ambulance filling out some papers as he dabbed at the edges of his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Several press tried to get him to talk but he instead pushed the cameras away and stalked away to some place more private. Jess watched all this, and yet all she saw was the blood, the violence, the terror in her mother's eyes, the frozen blood in her veins circulating. All she could hear was the shouting, the criminal's laughter, and the final gun shot that put everything in mute and slow motion.

Only minutes later, Jess realized she was in the hospital, being handed a cup of coffee by Tanner. Jess looked over at her father, his eyes were blood shot and he continued to rub his forehead. Jess stood up for only a moment, and walked over to the glass window that was separating her from the room before her. The room that contained her sleeping mother, her shoulder patched up with all signs of recovery from the massive amount of sedatives that were shot into her system and the injury in her shoulder. Tommy walked up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder and planted an innocent kiss on top of her forehead.

"The doctor said she's just tired now. She can wake up whenever. Her shoulder is fine, they were able to fix up all the damage that was done," Tommy said in his most rest assured voice.

Jess stayed quiet for a moment, watching her mother sleep peacefully. She watched as she continued to watch her mother's instinctive breathing; inhaling slowly...exhaling slowly.

"Dad?" Jess whispered. Tears were stinging her eyes at the memory of Ethan even thinking of taking her mother away.

"Yes?"

"Hug me," Tommy embraced his daughter, giving her a tight hug as she broke down in his arms. "Shh, it's ok. We're ok. Mom's alright. We'll get through this,"

"He almost killed her. Oh God, there was blood everywhere!" Jess exclaimed, the salty liquid spilling from her eyes like water spraying from a garden hose.

"Jessica. He didn't. Baby, don't think about the what if's. Just keep thinking in the now, your mother's alive, she's just tired. I'm ok, Tanner's ok, and you're ok-"

Before Tommy could finish, Sadie and Nate and Victoria and Stuart burst through the hospital doors. Sadie and Victoria in tears, they both ran up to Tommy.

"Where is my daughter!" Vic yelled in hysterics.

"Vicky, she's ok. She's alive. She's sleeping in there right now," Tommy said showing her the window where she could see Jude.

Sadie took a seat and wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. They were only ten minutes into the movie when one of the concession stand workers ran into the theater shouting about gun shots. Everyone at first then believed he had been pulling a prank. And just before the security was to escort him out, Rebecca spoke.

"Guys, Jude, Tommy, Jess, and Tanner are missing," she announced with a hint of fear evident in her voice.

And the rest was a blur, security guards started to search every where, 911 calls were being made, the SWAT team entered and the police and security started to escort everyone outside.

"Sades? Where's Derek?" Sadie finally snapped out of her memories of hours before when she heard Tommy's voice.

"Uhhm, he's uhm. Sarah's, Sarah's watching him at home," Sadie said wiping her eyes.

"Tom, what happened in there?" Stuart asked.

"That guy, that attacked Jude so long ago, thought it would be a good idea to strike again," Tommy said having trouble getting the words out of his mouth.

"That was nearly twenty years ago. No one even knew what he looked like," Astonishment oozed from Nate's voice like a viscous fluid.

"He made it clear who he was," Jess said joining the group.

"Did he get arrested or anything?" Stuart asked.

"He's dead," Tanner mumbled quietly. It was a miracle that anyone heard him with how quiet his voice was.

"What?" Stuart was flabbergast.

"Ethan flipped at the last minute. Lost his mind and shot him," Tommy stated.

Everyone was in silence. Sadie, Nate, Stuart, and Vic all in too much of a comatose like state to say a thing at all. Tommy Jess and Tanner had nothing left to say. Everything hadn't fully settled in yet. All they could see was what happened only hours before. And all they could hear was the yelling, the chilling dialogue, and the gun shot.

The next morning, Jamie brought them all a clean set of clothes and sat with them for a bit. They couldn't speak. Just pure silence filled the area they occupied in the waiting room.

"I need some fresh air," Tanner said getting up and walking outside.

"I should go make sure he's okay. I'll be back Dad," Jess said kissing her father on the cheek and excusing herself.

Jess found Tanner outside sitting on the ground against the wall. She took a seat next to him, stealing glances at him, trying to see if she could see what he was thinking.

"Tanner, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just needed some fresh air."

"Tanner. It's just me. Just me and you out here, you can let your guard down."

Tanner took a glance at Jess, seeing her emotions in her eyes. He saw confusion, the instability, and fear left over from the night before haunting her eyes. But as he took a longer glance, he saw her strength behind it all. He saw his Jess starting to slowly come out and be herself. He saw her passion and the fire she always had lit inside of her.

"I've felt a lot of things in the first 21 years of my life so far. And believe me, you should know that a lot of people wouldn't ever dream of living through the things I've lived through. But last night, when that gun was aimed at me, your dad, your mom, I had never felt anything like it. When that...that...thing did that to Jude, and I saw the emotions flash in her eyes, I felt my insides churn..." Tanner paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "...I felt my insides churn in the sickening way that no one should ever have to feel. And when he shot him. I just, I had to get out of there."

'It's okay to be scared, Tanner. Even my dad was terrified. It doesn't make you any less of a person,"

"Heh, I should be telling you these things, asking you how you are. You were there when it all started, I just came in during halftime,"

"I was surprised I was still standing. I thought I would've fainted some time while I was in there," Jess said, Tanner looked into her eyes and then began to see all the horror and fright that has plagued her since the night before. "But when he told me to turn around, and the gun was only centimeters from my forehead, I hadn't ever felt so small. When he started to hit my mom, I was so scared. If I could, I would've been doing the same thing my dad was. Pummeling that guy into the tile, but that gun was at my head, and it was only me against them two,"

Jude started to wake up and saw the sun shining brightly through the window. She blinked a few times as she started to remember last night. Jude remembered everything, from when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up like needles to when he started to hit her. And then she remembered the gun shot. It pierced through the walls, the sound seemed like it was amplified because of the acoustics of the bathroom. And she remembered that the one person who made it his personal vendetta to ruin her life, had finally met his demise. Tommy interrupted Jude's thoughts as Jude saw him enter the room and take a seat next to her.

"You feeling okay?" Tommy took Jude's hand into his.

"My shoulder and legs hurt," Jude answered quietly.

"You got hit pretty bad last night," Tommy's voice was low and shaky, unlike any of the ways Jude had heard his voice before.

"Baby? You okay?" Jude asked, her hand tightening around Tommy's.

"Just seeing you like that. Seeing you forced into being helpless, I just wish it was me instead of you. He almost took my life away by nearly taking yours," Tommy's tears started to slowly fall, one by one.

Jude slowly sat up in her bed and planted an innocent, chaste kiss on his forehead and then leaned her forehead against his. "It's ok, Quincy. I'm here. I'm always here," Jude said placing another kiss on his cheek. "It takes more than a few sedatives, freaky dialogue and physical bruises to make me go away. No one can take me away from you, Quincy. I love you and Jess and Derek way too much to allow any of that to happen.

Tommy just simply nodded and Jude embraced him despite the pain in her shoulder. A few moments later, the doctor walked in with a clip board in hand. He was still studying the contents of the papers, flipping them back and forth, ultimately placing them in the holder at the end of Jude's bed.

"Good Morning Mister and Mrs. Quincy. The results from all your tests are back and for the most part everything looks good. You are expected to feel very lethargic and sluggish for about three to seven days due to the sedatives in your blood syste,"

"And my shoulder?"

"A lot of damage was done, especially when the knife was removed, but you will be expected to make a full recovery in six months. Until then, you're going to be wrapped up,"

"When do you think my shoulder will be healed enough to play guitar again?"

"I'd recommend you didn't, but if you are going to, wait at least two months and play only in brief periods of time," the doctor suggested. "I will give you a prescription of pain killers for your shoulder, and then you can go home,"

The doctor exited the room, and silence fell among the two. Despite all the uncomfortable silence, they both kept their hands tangled together.

"So, what happens now?" Jude asked.

"I honestly don't know. We could try and get back into the swing of things-"

"I think we're going to be okay," Jude looked at Tommy, and he saw her fiery passion in those gray blue eyes that had him hooked from day one. Tommy tightened his hold on Jude's hand and gave it a kiss.

"And it's because, he's really gone, now. He can't hurt us anymore," Jude said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "It's over,"

The criminal was identified as John Greenwich. As a child, he was known to have unhealthy obsessions and random acts of violence. As a young teen up until he was 18 he had gone through 12 different schools, getting expelled from each and every one of them for his violent behavior. At 16 he was finally sent to an all boy's correctional facility, where a year after staying there, he had seen the face of the vibrant red head he had 'fallen in love' with. And from there and on, his story was history.

Ethan was convicted with first degree murder and sentenced to be incarcerated for 35 years. He spent most of his time in his cell writing down his thoughts. That was, until one day he had received notice that he had a visitor. He walked into the room, it was surrounded by more security guards than usual, and then he saw the face of the person he thought he would never see again.

"Jess?"

She only nodded and he took a seat across from her.

"I just, I wanted to see how you were doing,"

"I've been better. Why are you here?"

"I'm not too sure. I heard that you're going to be here for a while, just thought I'd see if there was anything left of the Ethan I had known when I was younger,"

"I was always myself when I was around you, that was until I started to get warped in the head,"

"I have only one question. And then I should be going,"

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't be asking, but, why did you shoot him instead of my mom?"

Ethan looked around a bit, his eyes becoming edgy and his movements anxious. "Because I have a dad. Not a good one, but he didn't corrupt me. And Jude's the closest thing I'll ever have to a mom. She's the one thing you love more than anything on this earth, I couldn't hurt her at all,"

Jess nodded. She got up from her seat and then looked back at Ethan.

"Take care Ethan," Jess said and she walked away, leaving him there to sit alone, in the middle of an all gray and colorless room.

Two weeks later, it was the day of the Oscars. Despite the failed first attempt at a premiere show, the movie was still released and nominated for four Oscars. Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Music, and Best Movie. Rebecca was sitting with everyone, eagerly awaiting for the results to be named.

"And the winner is..."

Everyone was holding hands, hoping to have their first win of the night.

"Rebecca Earnest as Jude Harrison in Iris!"

Rebecca walked up the steps and graciously accepted the award. When she reached the podium, she wasn't sure exactly what she should say.

"I really really wasn't expecting to win. No, honestly I wasn't. I know everyone says that, but you can officially count me as one of the few who means it. Before the 'get off the stage' violins kick in, I wanna thank my family for supporting me in my career. Jude and Tommy for helping me prep for this role. The ENTIRE cast and crew of Iris, you guys are amazing and have made bonds as strong as real family. Just, thanks to everyone. Thank you!" And she walked off the stage with the presenter in front of her.

The next award was what would hopefully be Tanner's. He and Jess held onto each other's hands tightly, hearing the nominees.

"And the Oscar goes to..."

Their hands tightened, butterflies fluttered in their stomahs.

"Tanner Hudson as Tom Quincy in Iris!" Tanner and Jess both jumped into each other's arms in a tight embrace. Before Tanner knew what was happening Jess was gesturing him to go on stage and accept the award.

"First, I wanna say thanks to everyone. To the cast and crew of Iris, the Harrison-Quincy family, my parents, Jess, I love you. This award, you all made it possible. It's as much mine as it is yours. This is for all of us! Thanks!" and Tanner followed the presenter off the stage and behind the curtain.

"Psst! Jess!" Jude whispered.

Jess looked at her mother with a slightly nervous expression.

"Your award is coming up. Don't worry, I know you're going to win,"

"Mom, this is the Oscars, how do you know I'm going to win?"

"Mother's intuition, don't mess with it,"

Jess just smiled and replied back "You and Dad's performance is right before the final award, you two stoked or what?"

"Yep, practicing for a week, we're singing a cover ironically,"

The night proceeded, and Jess had in fact won her award. There was only ten minutes left until Jude and Tommy would walk on stage together and perform for the first time together on stage. For Jude it was the first time in 18 years she would be performing, and for Tommy the first time in 15.

"Nervous?" Tommy asked, holding on to Jude's hand.

"Are you going to be on stage with me?" Jude asked, knowing the answer, but it was their little tradition now.

"Always,"

"Then I'll be fine,"

The curtain rose, and Jess was already sitting on the steps with the acoustic guitar ready to be played. Tommy and Jude made their way over to their planned spots. Tommy at the piano and Jude on a stool in the middle of the stage. A water bottle was at the side of her stool. Jude took it and drank one sip from it before speaking into the microphone.

"This one's a cover of a classic song. I'm sure you'll recognize it,"

Jess started to play the easily recognizable melody on the guitar and the crowd erupted with cheers.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me some how  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now," Tommy sang as he stood up from his initial seat, looking straight at Jude. Behind them were clips of both Tommy and Jude and some clips from the movie.

"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life...  
But sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight," Jude sang to Tommy now standing up from where she was.

"And I don't want to the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am," the two sang together, their hands entwined and facing the crowd.

"And you can't fight the tears that comin'  
Or the moments of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies..." Tommy and Jude were slowly starting to magnetize together, becoming closer and closer.

"Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive," The two sang as loud as their voices would allow, both pulling the microphones away from their mouths in fear of being too loud.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am,"

And Jess continued to play the repeated guitar part, Tommy and Jude joining hands and starting to slow dance. But as the song started to quicken, the curtain arose from another part of the stage and SME started to play along with Jess, adding more force to the solo. Tommy and Jude danced the choreography they had memorized for this. And even though Jude was a horrible dancer, there was something about slow dancing and couples dancing that Jude just knew how to do like it was instinct. Maybe it was just because she was dancing with the man she trusted everything with. The two had their eyes locked. Blue meeting Blue, fully pouring their love for each other out just with one stare. And as the solo broke down and was now back to Jess's acoustic guitar, the two gave a small blissful kiss causing the room to erupt into cheers and whistles, and just as they pulled away, SME jumped back in and the two started to sing the chorus all over again.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am," the two alternated the choruses, and for the last repeating line, they sang it together, watching as the crowd erupted with applause and shouts for more. As Jess's acoustic guitar started to fade out, so did Jude back to her stool, and Tommy back to his seat by the piano, and when the curtain had been drawn, the music could be heard no more.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW LMAO! **

**PS: there's an epilogue haha.  
**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Years had past, 10 years to be exact. Jess and Tanner now lived in New York as well, happily married for seven years and expecting twins. Jude and Tommy had officially retired, giving their record company to Jess to own and run. Derek is now ten years old, a rebellious 5th grader much like his father. And ironically, without paying any attention to the teacher, he manages to pass to all his tests. During the time when Derek is in summer break, the family takes a vacation to some place they had never been.

In the first two years after the date of the initial premiere, the Harrison Quincy's dealt with what happened together as a whole. The family overcame it, and allowed it to die and rest in the past as it should

Now Jess was sitting at home, reading a book on the couch. Tanner had walked in through the front door, seeing his wife sitting and reading peacefully. He quietly walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek. Jess's hand immediately reached up and grabbed Tanner's hand, looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"How was your day?" Jess asked as Tanner walked around and took a seat next to her.

"It was good. Some of the actors don't know their lines unfortunately,"

"That's too bad. Already a week in filming, too. For the 9th time in total these two were kicking again,"

"Hmm, are they not supposed to kick a lot?"

"What are you talking about? They've only been kicking for two days! That's a lot for these two!" Jess exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry. Just wasn't sure," Tanner replied with a smile.

Jude and Tommy were sitting at home on their back porch. Tommy was no longer the young stubborn immature man that he was when he met Jude. He was now the responsible, loyal, and family oriented husband.

Jude, now 49 years old, sat with her head resting on Tommy's shoulder, their hands entwined. She was no longer the red headed impulsive, naive girl that won Instant Star. She was now a grown woman, strong, compassionate, and a wife.

"Remember when we first met?" Jude asked, cuddling closer to Tommy.

"How could I forget? Your first day at G Major and you call me Lil' Tommy Q."

"And you practically told me off for it,"

"Yep I remember it like it was yesterday,"

"Did you ever think back and realize, that it was nearly unbelievable that you would marry that little red head who was stubborn and blunt?"

"I did, until I remember later that day, at the docks, talking about how much time we had left to write our master pieces. I then realized that you're not going anywhere,"

"We were so young,"

"But we couldn't fight it,"

"We went through so much,"

"And we're still standing as one,"

Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes, he into her's, and they both smiled and looked towards the setting sun.

"And I'll give up forever to touch you," Tommy sang softly into her ear.

"All I can breathe is your life," Jude sang back.

"I just want you to know who I am...

* * *

** A/N: And that's it, short epilogue i know, but it's just to let you all know what the characters will be doing for the rest of their lives haha. I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review.**


End file.
